The Hades Team - Saison 8
by Nevermind555
Summary: Nous avions laissé Léviathan entre le parfum marqué de formaldéhyde de son cher croquemort et la grossièreté d'un certain pilote... Lune, quant à elle, avait retrouvé ce bon vieux dieu de la Malice. Que la suite commence !...
1. Bout de chemin avec le tueur

_Chapitre 141 : Bout de chemin avec le tueur_

Je me glisse jusqu'au siège du haut 4X4, sous le regard amusé de B.

Il est vêtu plutôt décontracté : converses montantes, jeans stone, chemise ouverte au col et blazer.

La cérémonie se déroule en plein air, au bord d'un lac. C'est la seule info lâchée par B.

"Je dois jouer quel rôle ?... Celle de la cousine psy ?"

"Hahaha ! T'as pas besoin de beaucoup te forcer pour ça."

Je lui adresse un regard noir.

"Fais pas cette tête, _Girl _!..." amusé, glissant une main jusqu'à ma cuisse.

A un arrêt au feu, il bascule la tête, regard me fixant, sourire en coin.

"T'es moche quand tu tires la tronche, _Girl_."

"Ta gueule, B."

"J'te laisse carte blanche pour le rôle que tu veux jouer, _Girl_. Ça va, comme ça ?"

"Tss." tournant la tête dans la direction opposée, bras croisés.

* * *

Il se gare rapidement sur une aire d'autoroute.

Je ne décrispe pas.

"Bon, _Girl_, t'as décidé de me pourrir ?"

"Quel bon observateur !..." narquoise.

"Je t'ai pas embarquée pour que tu tires une gueule de six pieds."

"Je m'en doute, ça ferait pas sérieux comme potiche."

"Oh putain, _Girl_, ne commence pas ton manège, merde ! Et regarde moi quand je te cause, bordel !"

"Sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher la tête ? Une potiche décapitée, y'a mieux..."

Je sens ses prunelles qui m'éviscèrent.

"Putain si j'tenais pas tant à toi, _Girl_, je t'aurai déjà mise en pièces ! Tu fais chier ! Royalement, j'veux dire, merde !"

Je me retourne lentement. "Tu... tiens à moi ?..."

Il roule des yeux avant de les planter dans mon regard.

"Fais pas genre tu tombes des nues, _Girl_. Putain, une autre chieuse dans ton genre je l'aurai déjà désossée !..."

Je peux pas dire que j'exulte mais... ah oui, quand même !...

"Alors maintenant tu te reprends fissa." remettant le contact.

J'ai le sourire durant tout le restant du trajet.

* * *

Nous débarquons.

"Mon pote Brian !..." lui lance un collègue, beau gosse, ressemblant un peu à un membre de la famille royale anglaise.

"Hey, Sam."

"Ooooh ! Mais dis donc !... Cachottier !..." m'envisageant.

"Bah ouais. J'raconte pas tout de ma vie dans le cockpit." attrapant ma main avec un tact peu courant chez lui.

"Et comment s'appelle ton amie ?..."

"Rachel." souriante.

"Rachel. C'est adorable."

"Oui alors regarde sur Dorothea au lieu de faire du gringue." lui lance B. sur un ton doux.

"Dorothea est occupée avec John. Tu sais bien que ces deux-là font la paire !..."

* * *

"Je vois que le buffet t'inspire plus que la cérémonie, _Girl_." se postant à côté de moi.

"Il faut dire... leurs conneries sur la fidélité et tout le tintouin..." me gavant de canapés. "Moi ça me crève les tympans !..."

"Je t'imagine assez mal prêter ce genre de serment, ouais." se servant, mangeant avec distinction.

"Je te retourne le compliment. T'es infoutu de convoler, B."

"Ah mais attends, j'ai jamais prétendu le vouloir, _Girl_."

"Oh mais la discussion semble animée !..." se fixant entre nous, main dans chaque dos.

"Tu ne tiens déjà plus debout, Ron ?..." constate B., amusé. "Heureusement que tu sais te tenir avant un vol."

"Ah mais l'occasion s'y prête !... Puis moi, tu sais, les commandes du cockpit, je les pratique les yeux fermés."

"Mais quel vantard !..."

"Tu préfères avoir Baby Face dans ton sillage, Brian ? Hein ? Sérieux ? Il court plus après les hôtesses en cabine qu'il n'œuvre dans le cockpit."

"Baby Face ?..."

"Billy the Kid."

"Je préfère voler avec Dick. On se raconte des vannes terribles durant le vol. On s'emmerde jamais." annonce B. "Parfois je me dis qu'on se marre tellement qu'on doit nous entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la cabine !..."

"Tu sais que ça emmerde vachement Yasmina ? Elle a demandé de ne plus être sur vos vols."

"Mais qu'elle aille se pendre !..." se marre B.

* * *

Alors que je m'attarde devant les boissons, deux mains douces viennent saisir lentement mes cheveux pour les attacher dans ma nuque.

"A la Wammy's, je jouais à la poupée avec toi, _Girl_. Tu te rappelles ?..."

"Je te haïssais à la Wammy's, B."

"Et maintenant, _Girl _?"

Je clos les paupières. "Un peu moins." sur un souffle.

"Je marque des points alors, _Girl _?..."

"Tu restes une immonde pourriture, B."

"De laquelle tu t'accommodes plutôt bien, hein, _Girl _?" soufflé dans mon cou, en guise de représailles.

"Arrête de... me toucher les cheveux."

"J'interprète par 'continue', _Girl_."

Ses mains finissent par libérer mes cheveux pour caresser mes épaules dégagées.

"Ah la la... _Girl_... _Girl_..."

L'appel me vrille littéralement les reins !...

"_Shut the fuck up_, B."

Il glisse ses paumes jusqu'à mon ventre dans lequel il a parfaitement conscience d'avoir jeté la confusion et le chaos.

"_Can I do something for you, Girl ?..._" soufflé à mon oreille.

Je me défais de l'emprise et me tourne vers l'assemblée, me décalant sur le côté. "Y'en a une qui te plaît, dans le tas ?..."

"La plupart sont des collègues donc pas touche." fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.

"Hormis tes collègues ?"

Il se retourne à son tour, posté à côté de moi, regard de demi-dieu parcourant l'assemblée, souriant lorsqu'une date de mort proche s'affiche sur le haut de quelques têtes.

"La rousse au fond, à droite. La blonde qui discute avec Dick." laconique. "Satisfaite, _Girl _?"

"Va les draguer."

Il pouffe. "Tu veux rire, là, _Girl _?"

"Je veux te voir à l'œuvre, allez." indiquant les filles du menton.

"Crève." murmuré chaudement à mon oreille. "Y'en a qu'une que j'ai envie de défoncer à coups efficaces de bite ici, _Girl_, et c'est toi."

Ma raison vacille. "Arrête ou..."

"... ou quoi, hein, _Girl_, dis moi ?..."

"Espèce de salopard." pour seule défense.

B. ricane. "Tu faiblis, _Girl_."

"Pourquoi t'as... jeté ton dévolu sur moi à la Wammy's, B. ?... hein ?... Pourquoi ?"

"Oh la !... T'inverses un peu les rôles, il me semble, _Girl_. C'est toi qui me baisais sans arrêt du regard, j'te rappelle. Moi, j'demandais pas mieux que de poursuivre tranquillement ma relation avec A."

"T'as pas longuement rechigné avant de venir me trouver dans mon pieu, enfoiré de mes deux."

"_True, Girl, true_. Mais comment résister à l'appel de ton p'tit cul ?"

"J'aurai pu rêver mieux pour une première fois."

Il pouffe. "T'avais pourtant pas l'air de vraiment t'en plaindre, _Girl_."

"Je deviens sans doute exigeante avec l'âge, connard."

"Tu fais preuve d'une de ces mauvaises fois, _Girl_, sérieux. Si j'te dégoûtais tant que ça, tu traînerais pas sans arrêt dans mes pattes. Hein, _Girl _? Sois honnête pour une fois."

Je ne peux que grimacer tant cette vérité me frappe.

"Tu m'as appelée, je te signale, enfoiré."

"T'étais pas obligée d'accourir, _Girl_." glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je sais pertinemment ce que cache le bracelet de force qu'il porte au poignet droit : les initiales du tueur. B.B. Beyond Birthday. alias Brian Boyd.

Je sais que seules ses victimes sont destinées à voir ce tatoo que camoufle le cuir du bracelet.

L'avant-bras gauche, quant à lui, est orné par ce tatouage tribal.

Je me révulse et me régale à la fois, avec une perversion gloutonne, de ce qu'il est.

* * *

Il est près de six heures du matin lorsque nous rentrons.

Ce fut très instructif de voir B. se comporter en public. Il s'est d'abord fendu d'un discours applaudi par lequel il est passé du ton solennel à un registre comique, foisonnant de _private jokes _entre pilotes, assaisonné de parallèles évidents avec le pilotage et le vol. B. a toujours été un grand maître de cérémonie. Il est un grand fan de la mise en scène, même pour ses crimes odieux.

J'ai ri parce qu'à peine il se levait, des filles venaient l'assaillir. Ce sont surtout son sourire en coin ainsi que la lueur évidente dans ses yeux camouflés qui m'ont fait glousser ; cette lueur qui certifie : "_I don't give a shit of your interest, little bitches_."

* * *

Nous venons de nous tirer du sommeil vers treize heures.

"J'ai pas de billet retour." lui dis-je.

"Tu déconnes là, _Girl_."

Le ton de la voix n'est pas spécialement empreint de mécontentement - ou alors il est trop décalqué pour le manifester.

Je me tourne sur le ventre pour le regarder, harassé dans cet oreiller.

L'accord est tacite. "_OK. Tu restes mais tu fais pas chier, Girl_."

Je bascule sur lui sans préavis. Il monte derechef les mains sur ma taille, m'envisageant d'un sourire carnassier.

"Appétit matinal ?..."

"Pour un enfoiré, ouais."

Sourire carnassier avant de me basculer sur le côté, s'asseyant en bord de lit.

Je cligne.

Il attrape la bouteille d'eau posée aux pieds de son chevet et boit à grandes gorgées.

"Bon, t'as terminé ?..."

Il essuie sa bouche du revers puis se lève.

Je jure.

"Oh, tu permets encore que j'aille pisser, _Girl _? J'ai horreur de baiser la vessie pleine. Même si ça peut avoir un certain charme."

Je couvre ma bouche, prise en faute.

Petit sourire avant de disparaître.

Plus tard, j'entends des bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine ouverte.

Je jure à nouveau, le rejoignant. "Putain, à quoi tu joues ?!"

Il est attablé devant un bol de céréales et s'y découpe des morceaux de fraises fraîches.

"Tu sais pourquoi j'ai aménagé ici, _Girl _?... Parce qu'on y trouve des fraises en toute saison."

La chaîne crache Faded d'Alan Walker "_The monsters running wild inside of me_."

Je fixe mon œil sur B. qui est le véritable monstre dans cette pièce. Un monstre élevé à la fraise. Un bâtard d'enfoiré qui refuse de me baiser au lever.

"Je devrai prendre ce qui me revient." m'installant en face de lui, sur le tabouret de bar.

"Tu penses pouvoir se faire soulever ma bite sans mon accord ? Hahahaha ! _Girl _!... T'es une petite comique."

"_So lost_."

"T'as pris ton pied quand t'as trucidé Sandy, B. ?..."

"A ton avis, _Girl _?..."

Son regard rougeoyant vient de laisser passer un arc pervers.

Je quitte mon tabouret de bar et m'installe à proximité de lui. Il pivote, bol tenu d'une main tandis qu'il mange à la cuillère, se régalant de fraises, jambes ouvertes.

Je glisse mon pied nu entre ses cuisses, flattant là du bout des orteils.

Il esquisse un sourire terrible.

"_Wanna see us alive..._"

Ces joutes ne semblent pas le rebuter.

"_I'm letting go a deeper dive_."

Je monte davantage et il me fixe de son regard vairon, savourant tout ; du goût prononcé des fraises au lait, des céréales et des sensations que je fais monter plus bas.

Sous mes attentions, ça enfle, ça gonfle en se raidissant de bonheur.

Petit sourire de B., ventre se creusant à mesure que les sensations affluent.

Il soulève un instant le menton.

"_God... you're so different from the model..._" faisant une nouvelle fois référence au fossé qui sépare B. de L.

Dire qu'il était le plus prometteur pour prendre sa succession...

La tête me tourne ; de faim et de délit, tout à la fois.

"_Did you feel us ?..._"

Voilà... il est haut et le relief en est délicieux. Je m'en étranglerai presque de délice.

Il pose son bol vide et se nettoie la bouche d'un revers de main.

Son regard vient de se parer de ce trouble sexuel, animal au possible.

Il repousse mon pied et descend du tabouret.

Ce que je vais me prendre !...

Il m'attrape par la main pour me jeter sur le canapé voisin, haut du corps sur l'assise.

Il se place à genoux derrière moi, faisant glisser en bas, des deux mains, ce que je porte.

Il se débarrasse de ce qui l'entrave et se guide, tenu par la base, glissant avec un rauque presque grogné dans la moiteur qui me tapisse.

J'étouffe de délice lorsqu'il progresse jusqu'à buter.

"Petite... pute !..."

Il récupère mes poignets pour les emprisonner et bouge, lové sur moi, m'adressant des insanités à l'oreille qu'il lèche par intermittence.

La dernière chose qu'il lâche avant de perdre tout contrôle, c'est à quel point je suis bonne.

Il palpite au fond et se livre, généreux comme s'il n'avait plus baisé depuis des mois.

* * *

"Tu sors ?" le voyant attraper sa veste.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, Girl ? Tu restes mais tu fais pas chier, chacun sa vie sauf pour baiser - et encore !..."

Je ronchonne dans mon coin, à l'en faire sourire.

Une fois la porte fermée, j'entends le véhicule qui démarre.

* * *

Il ne revient que tard dans la soirée, semblant avoir du mal à manier son épaule gauche... en effet, j'y devine un pansement.

"Tu t'es battu ?"

Il se marre. "Tu me crois en cour de récré, _Girl _?"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai... toi tu ne te bats pas. Tu tues."

Il lève l'index. "Merci d'apprécier la nuance."

"T'as besoin de soins ?" indiquant son épaule.

Il bascule contre le dossier du canapé, me fixant avec un certain amusement. "Occupe toi de tes fesses, _Girl_."

Je renifle, habituée à ses piques.

"Alors ? Comment tu trouves notre semaine de... _cohabitation _?"

Il se cale dans l'angle du canapé, relevant la jambe contre moi. "Pas dégueu. Toi ?"

"Pas mal."

Nous nous sourions.

"Tu l'aurais cru, toi, depuis nos débuts à la Wammy's ?..."

"_Nope_. T'es devenue vachement plus dégourdie qu'à l'époque, _Girl_."

Je me penche en avant, le cherchant du regard. "Tu veux dire que je manie le sexe comme personne ?..."

Il adopte la même attitude. "Je veux dire que t'es à bonne école." plissant les yeux pour me défier.

Je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes.

Il me laisse atteindre le renflement, exhalant un soupir au contact.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

"Dis-le, B."

Il me fixe de son regard vairon trouble.

"Dis-le."

"_Wha _?..."

"... que je suis aussi douée des pieds que des mains..."

"Ooooh... t'es... putain de douée... ouais..." tête dodelinant de délice, réponse toujours plus vive contre ma plante de pied.

Il vient de poser les bras en croix, s'interdisant de les utiliser, histoire de faire durer le supplice.

"Tu mouilles, _Girl _?..."

"A ton... avis... enfoiré ?..." voix trébuchante, entre deux déglutitions.

"Tu m'plais quand t'es comme ça... _Girl_..."

La voix est presque tendre... Se pourrait-il que... ? Je balaie l'option d'un mouvement de la tête.

"... ça veut dire que j'ai pas... perdu mon temps..." servi avec ce sourire carnassier.

"T'es en état de... baiser avec... ton épaule ?..."

"J'suis toujours en... état, _Girl_." ramenant un regard brumeux sur moi. "... au pire, c'est toi qui... te tapes le job."

"Va te... faire."

"Tu sais ce qui... me fais le plus... chier dans notre... petit trip là ?... C'est d'avoir constamment... ta putain de particularité... sous l'œil..." évoquant la date sans chiffres, bouclée par l'infini qui trône au-dessus de ma tête.

"Va falloir t'y... faire... enfoiré..."

"J'me la traîne depuis... la Wammy's... tu fais... chihaaaaaaaaah... _Giiiirl_..."

Je viens de l'avaler sans autre forme de procès, promenant des lèvres indécemment serrées autour du membre érigé qui en suinte de délice. La langue, elle, n'est pas non plus de reste et gâte à outrance.

"_Gi... Giiiirl _!... Haaaah... p'tite... puuute !..."

* * *

Il rentre, posant ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée, détectant immédiatement mon absence.

Il retire ses chaussures et se laisse tomber dans le canapé, montant les jambes sur la table basse, allumant l'écran plat.

* * *

Quant à moi, je me glisse dans le cercueil en pur bois d'acajou d'un certain Undertaker.

Lors de mes absences, il regagne systématiquement le cercueil le plus étroit.

Je me coule littéralement dans son dos, main passant devant, le tirant d'un sommeil habité de rêves. Un petit soupir le quitte, allongeant son sourire.

"_Hello, my Beauty_..." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il s'en tortille de délice.

"_Sweetheart_..."

Je respire l'odeur âcre et piquante qui couvre ses longues mèches argentées.

"_My living god_..."

Ma main caresse sagement sur le devant, ce qu'elle est capable d'atteindre.

Il finit par se retourner dans un mouvement gracieux, me faisant face, frange lui couvrant, en partie, les yeux.

Je caresse son visage tandis qu'il sourit, cherchant le baiser l'instant d'après et qu'il m'accorde à délice.

Nul besoin que j'exprime l'endroit d'où je viens et de quel salopard je suis remplie...

Il ne m'adressera aucun reproche.

Il sait que je suis ainsi faite.

"Uny..." l'embrassant avec ferveur.

Il en défaille de bonheur, secoué de délice.

Nos lèvres se saluent, se cajolant avec la sagesse d'une relation mâture.

Je me blottis contre lui.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé.

J'ai besoin de m'enivrer de l'odeur de lilas artificiel qui règne là.

Nous nous embrassons par intermittence, nous retrouvant avec délice.

La journée commence bien.

* * *

Plus tard, nous nous levons, petit déjeuner dans le cercle intime de l'arrière boutique.

Il me dit qu'il a une grosse journée qui l'attend - je le note de moi-même vu la quantité de nourriture qu'il avale, lui qui ,d'ordinaire, a un appétit de moineau.

Je me propose de lui prêter main forte pour l'administratif - il a horreur de la paperasse !...

Il tapote ses mains avec délice, large sourire fixé sur cette partie visible de son visage.

Proposition acceptée.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, nous nous rendons dans une boutique dans laquelle il me gâte de cette magnifique culotte montante en dentelle fine et laçage.


	2. Tinder Surprise

_B. vous manquait, n'est-ce pas, mes agneaux ? XD Le voilà de retour, en pleine possession de ses moyens._

* * *

_Chapitre 142 : Tinder Surprise_

J'évite de justesse le coup de faux télescopique dont l'extrémité évoque clairement un sécateur. La faux frappe, emporte une partie de l'enrobé, tandis que je me tiens sur le toit voisin.

L'adversaire qui me fait face est à craindre ; William T. Spears ne badine jamais avec le règlement.

Il rajuste ses lunettes et sort son carnet.

"Vous êtes coupable de compromission."

Je pouffe, irrévérencieuse. "Je n'ai jamais fait partie de votre caste, mon cher Spears."

"Silence, petite effrontée !..."

Mon sourire s'élargit.

"Notre mission est de ramener #136649 pieds et poings liés à notre Q.G."

"Eh bien bonne chance, mon vieux Spears !..." me fendant franchement la poire.

"Votre impudence m'évoque clairement la sienne. Tss. On peut dire que vous vous êtes biens trouvés."

"On peut le dire, en effet. Cependant..."

Spears me darde ses yeux phosphorescents.

"... il subsiste toujours un doute quant à ses marques sur le corps."

"Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe lorsqu'on s'amuse à trafiquer les lanternes cinématiques ?"

"Comment ça ?..."

"Votre compagnon est responsable de la falsification de bon nombre de lanternes cinématiques. Pensez-vous que l'opération s'effectue sans mal, notamment lors de débuts maladroits ou de tâtonnements ?..."

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que..."

"La lame de votre Seigneur, mon interrogatoire ne sont pas les seuls responsables, en effet. Ce dissident a payé le prix fort pour s'être octroyé le droit de trafiquer les lanternes. Quand je pense qu'il était le meilleur de nos éléments... quelle déchéance !..." avec une moue de circonstance.

Je croise les bras. "Je trouve cela vraiment très amusant ; que l'employé modèle soit devenu l'homme à abattre."

"Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle à pareille disgrâce."

"Oh je rejoins l'avis de _my Lady _sur le sujet, cher Shinigami-kun, hihihihi !..."

Spears ne se retourne même pas, préparant sa faux au combat tandis qu'Undertaker ne l'a pas encore brandie.

"Par ailleurs, le règlement établit clairement qu'il est d'usage de restituer sa faux après avoir quitté le service."

"Viens donc la chercher, mon cher Spears." sans se presser de sortir le _sotoba_ de l'arrière de son manteau _oversized_.

Spears grimace devant le ton défiant.

Il s'élance et Undertaker en fait de même, reflet épousant celui de la lune ronde.

Le combat promet d'être de toute beauté.

"Je vous ferai tomber."

"Hihihihi ! Voilà des siècles que tu me le promets, Spears." ricanant. "Ta célérité laisse à désirer."

La faux télescopique racle le toit voisin et emporte une série de tuiles dans son élan.

Undy pointe Spears de sa faux mortelle et s'élance à son tour, silencieux et aussi discret qu'un félin.

Son expression affiche la satisfaction de rendre sa monnaie de la pièce à Spears.

Les cheveux argentés d'Undy flottent derrière lui dans un ballet hypnotique.

Je crois n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau en matière de combat !...

Les manches se croisent, les adversaires y emploient toute leur force.

Les visages sont proches, crispés par l'effort.

Les coups de faux sont soit amples soit rapprochés.

Aucun des protagonistes ne retient ses coups portés à l'autre.

Spears finit par s'établir sur le toit voisin, rajustant sa faux à la taille initiale. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps." avant de disparaître.

Undy se pose à mes côtés, caressant le crâne qui orne sa faux comme s'il s'agissait d'une vieille compagne. "Pour rien au monde je ne la leur céderai."

* * *

"Woooow ! Brian ! T'es finalement sur Tinder ?..."

"Comme tu vois." adressant un sourire à tomber.

"J'te préviens c'est hyper addictif !..."

"J'ai déjà pu le noter." s'avançant jusqu'à l'aérogare, mallette à roulettes derrière lui, main dans la poche de son pantalon seyant.

"Nouvelles chaussures ?..."

"Ouais. T'aimes ?"

"Marque ?"

"Carlos Santos."

"Tu m'étonnes !..."

L'hôtesse, Sonia, note déjà que des filles se retournent et gloussent devant l'assurance phénoménale dégagée par B. "T'as pas besoin de Tinder, finalement."

"C'est... une approche différente. _Ludique_." trébuchant presque sur le terme, sans se départir d'un certain sérieux.

"Uh ?... Tu vas faire des ravages."

"T'as déjà rencontré beaucoup de mecs via le site ?..."

"Pas mal, ouais."

"Presque toute la compagnie s'y trouve." amusé.

"Ouais !... Certaines sont de véritables croqueuses !..."

"Et toi ?..."

"Ben... je sais pas. Invite-moi et tu verras."

"Okay."

"T'es du genre... prédateur ou ?..."

"Tu verras." amusé.

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes du Boeing, vérifie rapidement les paramètres de vol et effectue quelques réglages d'usage.

Bon alors... Sonia. Membre du crew. Hors de question de se l'envoyer !... Même s'il s'agit d'une jolie brunette et qu'elle fait vibrer quelque chose au fond de B.

Son copilote s'installe. Il s'agit d'Andrew. B. ne l'apprécie pas et, pas de chance, il doit se le coltiner durant plus de douze heures.

Les nerfs de B. vont être mis à rude épreuve durant ce vol.

* * *

B. se laisse aller en arrière sur le siège, respirant lentement pour faire redescendre la pression, descendant l'arceau du casque pour le placer autour de sa nuque.

Là, tout de suite, il pourrait se descendre une bonne bouteille et s'affaler sur un lit. Ou buter quelqu'un. Ou boulotter quatre kilos de fraises.

"Pas trop décalqué ?" questionne Sonia.

"Andrew m'a niqué." grogné.

"Alors on remet notre verre à plus tard et je te borde dans la chambre d'hôtel ?..."

"T'es adorable mais... je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie ce soir." replaçant le casque sur le support prévu à cet effet, rassemblant ses effets.

* * *

B. s'affale sur le lit, soupirant, dégainant son portable, cherchant le fil de nos conversations, relisant certains échanges à s'en faire sourire. "T-t-t-t-t. _Girl, Girl, Girl_..."

Appuyé sur un coude, faisant défiler les conversations sur l'écran du pouce, sa main libre vient chercher plus bas, ouvrant l'attache du pantalon et descendant la tirette, s'extirpant pour se caresser.

Un soupir lourd le traverse lorsqu'il entre en contact avec le sexe raidi de gourmandise.

Bien. Inutile de tacher le pantalon. Il finit par le quitter, se repositionnant sur le lit, repoussant le portable, laissant son imagination prendre le relais, se repassant le film de nos ébats passés, y ajoutant ses propres fantasmes.

* * *

B. l'avait déjà noté. A plusieurs reprises.

Une taupe. Une taupe dans son plan génial. _SHIT _!

Il fallait jouer serré.

Inutile de dire que B. n'était pas prêt à renoncer à sa place en or et à son confort si chèrement gagné.

Peu avant sa mort, L. lui-même était venu le trouver et la conversation avait été surréaliste.

"Tu n'es qu'un pion, B. Sitôt que j'aurai soldé l'affaire Kira, je te ferai tomber."

B. avait souri mais la rage de ne toujours pas être la priorité de L. lui avait foutu une belle crampe d'estomac.

Puis la conversation s'était focalisée sur moi, L. lui défendant de m'approcher.

"Elle m'a dans la peau, qu'est-ce que tu veux..." avait lâché B., laconique, sourire malsain à l'appui.

Cette taupe, visiblement, ne provenait guère de l'équipe de L. Dans ces conditions qui donc pouvait soupçonner B. ?... Mello ?...

Le poing de B. se serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. "Petite merde slave !... Ton pion, je vais te le réexpédier en pièces détachées, _fissa_."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du royaume d'Asgard, deux magnifiques frisons parcouraient la plage baignée de lumière couchante.

Loki s'arrêta un instant pour embrasser son royaume du regard.

Lune le rejoignit.

"Asgard mérite vraiment que je me batte pour son trône."

Lune eut un petit sourire. "Odin n'est plus en état de gouverner. C'est un débris."

Loki esquissa un rictus satisfait. "Ça a été long mais la victoire est enfin à portée de main."

"Tu feras un excellent roi."

"Et toi une reine comme personne n'en a jamais vue."

* * *

Voilà. C'était lui. B. en était absolument certain. Il le serrait de près.

L'envie de meurtre était si forte que sa pupille carmin en irradiait sous la lentille.

B. eut un sourire en lisant la date courte qui flottait au-dessus des cheveux du blond.

"Mihael Keehl. Je te tiens..."

* * *

Le hic était que Mello œuvrait au sein d'une mafia admirablement réorganisée.

Pour s'en approcher, B. avait été ingénieux ; prétextant un accident l'empêchant temporairement de voler, B. avait obtenu un congé payé - le privilège des pilotes chevronnés.

Grimé, B. se fit embaucher en tant que chauffeur, sous le pseudo Sa'at Zakariah.

Ainsi, il conduisait Mello et sa garde rapprochée partout dans L.A. qu'il connaissait comme sa poche.

Mello... ce gamin irrévérencieux et prétentieux... tsss.

Comment ce cerveau de moineau avait été seulement capable de remonter jusqu'à B. ?...

Alors qu'il s'amusait avec son berger Dick dans le garage, B. l'approcha.

"Alors, j'te manque, p'tite vermine ?" pointant une arme sur la tempe du blond.

Mello lui fit lentement face - c'est que la mort, il s'en contrefichait ; surtout lorsqu'elle était sapée en chauffeur.

"Tiens, tiens. Ravi de te revoir, _Backup_."

Le terme avait été volontairement choisi parmi ceux que B. exécrait.

"Tiens ton clebs gentiment en laisse." alors que l'animal aboyait à tout va. "Il n'en a plus pour longtemps, de toute manière."

Effectivement, le chien cessa son vacarme et tomba raide mort. Ce type de poison était toujours aussi efficace et sans aucun moyen d'être détecté avant de faire son œuvre.

"Toujours à vouloir être meilleur que L. ?"

"Je n'ai pas à vouloir être. _Je suis_."

Mello déballa une tablette de chocolat. "T'es plutôt sacrément con, oui. Comment tu comptes échapper à mes hommes ?"

B. tira de sa poche un détonateur. "J'présume que t'es coutumier de ce genre de matériel."

"Uh ?... Et comment tu comptes t'en tirer si tu fais tout sauter ici, crétin ?" ricanant.

"J'ai prévu une option. Les attaques suicides, très peu pour moi."

"Toujours aussi courageux, B."

La seule envie qui chatouillait Mello à présent était de foutre son genou dans l'entrejambe de B.

"Pourquoi t'es là ?"

"Parce que tu farfouilles dans ma vie. Et que j'apprécie pas."

"Je vois. Bart. J'présume que tu l'as désarticulé, comme c'est ta seule spécialité."

"Absolument. J'te l'enverrai par colis si tu survis."

"Délicate attention." croc !

"Tu devais pas t'occuper de Kira, à la base, au lieu de venir me faire chier ?"

"J'voulais faire d'une pierre, deux coups."

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver, Mello ? Ta _supériorité _?..." sur un petit ricanement terrible.

"Enfin tu le reconnais, fils de pute."

B. accula le blond contre le mur. Ce dernier en rit à gorge déployée.

"Ben alors ? Vas-y, B. Trucide moi une bonne fois pour toute !..."

"C'est que tu quémanderais presque." haussant le sourcil, se disant que peut-être Mello avait prévu un plan auquel B. n'avait pas pensé.

Il fouilla un instant la pièce du regard.

"Quoi ? Tu commences à mouiller ton froc, bâtard de mes deux ?"

La main de B. tremblait de rage sur la crosse de l'arme.

"Tu ne resteras jamais que le second, B. Une pale copie de l'original."

L'œil de shinigami irradiait tant qu'il brûlait.

B. traîna Mello jusqu'à l'atelier attenant. Il plaqua le haut du corps de Mello contre l'établi.

"Je vais me faire un réel plaisir à te découper vif."

Mello riait, cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le bois crasseux. "T'as toujours endormi tes victimes avant, de peur qu'elles se débattent, B. Saloperie de lâcheté !... T'as jamais été foutu de regarder tes victimes dans les yeux avant de les faire crever."

B. tordit le bras de Mello, récupérant une scie à métaux.

"Réjouis-toi !... Tu vas être le premier."

Sa main ramena le visage du blond, en tenaille sous le menton, mais Mello esquiva et le mordit jusqu'au sang, manquant de lui emporter plusieurs doigts !...

"ENFOIRÉ !" adressant un coup direct au visage juvénile de Mello.

La violence fut telle que le jeune blond demeura un instant complètement abasourdi sur l'établi.

Fort de son idée, B. attrapa le poignet gauche de Mello, brandissant la scie.

Mello joua de la jambe et déstabilisa B.

Ce dernier se rattrapa à l'établi, Mello en profitant pour se laisser choir au sol et se tasser dans un coin.

De la lumière, soudain. Vive. Éclairant tout l'atelier.

Agile, B. fila sous le véhicule proche.

"PAR ICI, HERMANN ! ATTRAPE-MOI CE CONNARD !"

"Mello !..."

"SOUS LA BAGNOLE ! VITE !... RÉCUPÈRE LASKA !"

B. serra la mâchoire. OK. Attaquer Mello sur son propre terrain n'avait pas été très judicieux.

La chasse à l'homme était ouverte.

B. prit la fuite par un soupirail ouvert mais cette saloperie de Laska ne le lâchait pas !... Et Laska possédait de sacrés crocs qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de l'avant-bras de B.

La plaie était hideuse et garnissait toute la face intérieure de l'avant-bras de B. qui se trouvait aux urgences.

Il y avait réchappé de peu...

* * *

"Je serai vous, je porterai plainte contre le propriétaire du chien. Et si c'est le mien, je le ferai piquer." amena l'interne pendant qu'il suturait la vilaine plaie.

"Passez moi vos commentaires. Faites juste... ce qu'il faut."

Bien. Il s'en tirait avec une quinzaine de points. Et pouvait au moins accréditer la thèse avancée pour justifier son congés auprès de la compagnie aérienne.

* * *

"Hey ! Brian !... Super de te revoir !... Ça va, le bras ?..."

"Ouais, pas mal." s'avançant au milieu du hall bondé. "Voler m'a manqué. Être cloué au sol, pas mon truc."

"Garçon de l'air !..."

Rejoints par des hôtesses, dont une nouvelle : Sasha.

"T'as vu Sasha ? Nouvelle. Canon."

Le regard de B. échoue sur le petit cul de Sasha que la jupette moule à merveille.

"Ouais, pas dégueu."

* * *

"T'as vu Brian, Sasha ?... Pas mal, hein ? Canon même."

"Tu te le tapes ?..."

"Nan. Malheureusement !... On en rêve toutes pourtant."

"Il ne se tape personne ?..."

"Personne de la compagnie. Code d'honneur à la con."

* * *

"Ça se passe bien par ici ?" passant la tête à l'intérieur du cockpit.

"Parfait. Ciel dégagé jusqu'à l'arrivée. On pourrait presque poser nos pieds sur le tableau de bord et laisser le pilote auto."

"Comment tu trouves Sasha, Brian ?..."

"Pas dégueu à regarder."

"Regarder, uh ?... Et toucher ?..."

"Jamais quelqu'un de la compagnie."

"Tu fais chier, Brian."

Petit rire.

* * *

Sasha s'installe aux côtés de B. qui sirote un cocktail au bar.

"Brian, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais."

"Le _playboy_ de la compagnie ?"

"Faut pas pousser." amusé, se tournant vers elle, regard échouant sur les cuisses dégagées par la microjupe.

"Paraît que t'es très fine bouche."

"Qui raconte ça ?..."

"Ça ou un foutu code d'honneur qui t'empêche de toucher aux membres du crew."

"Exact. T'as décidé de changer les choses, Sasha ? C'est ça ?"

"Paraît que j'ai des chances."

"Hahahaha ! Nan, aucune, désolé."

"Je sais faire des pipes remarquables."

"Je n'en doute pas un instant vu ta bouche."

"T'es un mufle, en fait."

"_Nope_. Je souligne simplement l'évidence."

* * *

"_T'es là, Girl ?_"

"_Au resto. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, B. ?_"

"_Fais moi bander, Girl_."

...

"_Tu dis rien, Girl ?_"

"_T'es où ?_"

"_Ritz. Suite Executive_."

* * *

Je me laisse conduire jusqu'à la suite, offrant un généreux pourboire au garçon d'étage.

Arrivée, je pose mon sac sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Il se trouve dans la pièce attenante à la chambre, devant l'écran de TV.

Son regard bascule sur moi. "T'en as mis du temps, _Girl_. J'ai eu le loisir de me branler trois fois en t'attendant."

Je tourne les talons. "Bien. Vu que t'as plus besoin de moi..."

Une main me rattrape par le poignet, haut du corps basculé sur le canapé. "Hey. Maintenant que tu t'es enfin donné la peine de rappliquer..."

"Tes façons m'exaspèrent, B."

"Ah ouais ?" n'y croyant pas un mot. "J'ai pas le droit de me passer le temps, _Girl _?"

Je roule des yeux.

Il me fait une place sur le canapé.

Je m'y installe après une courte hésitation.

Je sens qu'il m'observe, se pinçant la lèvre inférieure tant ce que je lui inspire est puissant.

Il place une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, descendant de ses doigts en revers le long de mon cou.

Les premiers frissons. Tant le toucher est inhabituellement tendre.

Il descend encore, savourant la pointe découpée de mes seins sous le fin tissu de mon haut.

Il se redresse, regard insistant sur ce que ses doigts touchent, remontant à ma bouche entrouverte de délice.

Devant ça se dresse jusqu'à heurter.

Plus dangereux encore lorsque le loup est déguisé en agneau...

"Fils de p..."

"Bien tenté, _Girl_." devant ses gestes qui m'enlèvent la capacité de terminer mon insulte.

Il tapote le haut de ses cuisses, m'invitant à m'y installer.

Je sais que je n'ai pas intérêt d'abuser de son inhabituelle patience...

Je bascule sur lui, doigts venant trouver leur place au sein de la chevelure dense dont la noirceur évoque la plume du corbeau.

Mon regard échoue sur le nouveau tatoo qui garnit le devant de son épaule, courant jusqu'à l'arrière : des fragments sombres évoquant des silhouettes de corbeaux.

Je dégage la bretelle du débardeur sombre pour l'aviser tout entier.

"_Not bad_."

"_Thanks for your appreciation, Girl_."

"B., je crois que..." triturant les boutons de sa chemise. "... je tombe amoureuse..."

Il renifle, amusé par l'aveu. "Il serait temps après treize ans de drague, _Girl_."

"Est-ce que ça te... dérange ?..." fixant les yeux vairons.

"Pas plus que ça." souriant.

Je pose le front contre le sien. "Et maintenant ?..."

"Maintenant, tu me baises à la royale, _Girl_. Parce que je bande comme un malade." glissant les mains derrière mes fesses pour me rapprocher de son bassin, en contact direct avec le renflement.

"Tu t'es pas branlé une seule fois en m'attendant, avoues."

"Qui sait, _Girl_. Qui sait..."

Bouches venant se chercher furieusement, faisant naître des sons aussi bien soupirés qu'organiques, nouant mes bras autour de sa nuque, possessive.

B. a l'impression que son corps entier va exploser sous les attentions combinées.

Je bouge d'ailleurs du bassin pour nous faire du bien à travers nos vêtements.

Il glisse la main entre nous, n'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi entravé.

OK. De l'espace. Maintenant à mon tour. Il me bascule sur le canapé, venant me chevaucher, mordillant et feulant tout ce qu'il peut, descendant des deux mains ce que je porte.

Un mouvement de hanches bien négocié et voilà !... Il lâche un souffle vibrant lorsqu'il pénètre en pleine moiteur mais en ressort, s'amusant un moment à l'entrée, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Loin de m'en offusquer, je geins tout ce que je peux tant il est doué en la matière !...

Et ces changements de positions au cours de l'amour... j'ai fortement apprécié celle où j'étais basculée, dos le long de ses jambes, à la renverse, ayant cette magnifique vue en contre-plongée sur ce sourire carnassier entrecoupé par des expressions indécentes.


	3. La Wammy's, cet enfer

_Ici, B. se raconte ^^_

* * *

_Chapitre 143 : La Wammy's, cet enfer_

"Je veux la vérité, B."

B. me fixe comme si j'étais possédée, yeux plissés.

"Au sujet de A." ajoutais-je - à mes risques et périls.

Il inspire bruyamment. "Tu fais chier, _Girl_."

Ses paupières s'abaissent sur son regard de demi-dieu. "_A. like Alpha_." arborant ce petit sourire habituellement affiché lorsqu'il lui arrive d'apprécier un semblable.

Il semble enfin disposé à me raconter la véritable histoire.

_La Wammy's._

_De l'extérieur, un orphelinat, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._

_A l'intérieur, l'enfer porte la lettre L._

_L._

_Ce modèle._

_L._

_Ce prodige à qui l'on sacrifie des dizaines de surdoués._

_La Wammy's._

_Le fief d'un orgueil déguisé en charité._

* * *

Alexia était une poupée. De longues anglaises blondes, un visage de porcelaine.

Une louve déguisée en agneau.

A. était issue du milieu bourgeois ; un père dans les affaires disparu sans aucun autre héritier.

A. avait douze ans lorsqu'elle a échoué à la Wammy's. C'était une "inadaptée sociale" selon la mention apposée en rouge gras sur son dossier. Ses prouesses relevaient de la manipulation avec un goût prononcé pour la déformation de la réalité.

A. excellait dans la littérature. Incollables sur les grands classiques. Capable de sortir un extrait de n'importe quelle œuvre, tout en citant la page.

A. était nourrie de formules littéraires.

Mais A. camouflait, sous ses dessous angéliques, un lourd passif.

Violée très jeune par des connaissances de son père - généralement papa était ivre comme une grive durant les faits - et initiée à des jeux d'adultes alors que sa psyché réclamait l'innocence, A. avait été pervertie à l'âge où les fillettes se rêvent princesses.

Ce fut l'hospitalisation et l'internement qui tirèrent A. des griffes de ses bourreaux pendant que son père crevait lamentablement, mais dans le luxe, d'une cirrhose bien méritée.

Belle comme un cœur, A. eut de la chance de pouvoir se réfugier sous l'aile d'un soignant pour s'éviter des sévices de toute nature de la part du personnel et des résidents.

A un moment de sa vie, A. eut envie de se lacérer le visage qui lui portait tant préjudice !...

Son geste fut retenu par l'application d'une équation sans inconnues : cette beauté qui la desservait pour le moment pouvait finalement s'avérer utile.

* * *

Watari parcourait les courbes graphiques et les résultats aux tests de Q.I. de A., très satisfait.

"Voilà une candidate idéale."

A dire vrai, le vieil homme se fichait éperdument du background de A. Seules comptaient, à ses yeux, les prouesses intellectuelles des prétendants au trône de L.

A. fut donc débarquée à la Wammy's et laissée à la responsabilité des éducateurs.

La blonde était extrêmement douée pour donner le change et amadouer son monde.

C'était la petite reine de la Wammy's, dont le sourire camouflait un véritable don de prédation.

A. brisait ses camarades, les poussant moralement à bout par des manœuvres insidieuses.

* * *

Il pleuvait des cordes. A. était installée sur la banquette près de la fenêtre lorsque son regard tomba sur un véhicule qui venait de s'arrêter devant la vaste grille frappée des initiales et qu'une silhouette fluette en sortit, accompagnée par Sam, l'éducateur.

La main s'échappa de celle de l'éducateur pour se fourrer dans la poche.

La chevelure sombre était hirsute malgré la pluie.

Il remonta la capuche de son sweat, de sa main libre.

* * *

"Où est-il ?"

"Sous la paillasse de l'escalier central."

"Faites-le sortir de là-dessous."

"C'est que... il mord. On préfère le laisser s'acclimater."

* * *

A. grimpa sur la rampe pour descendre jusqu'en bas, glissant une tête curieuse sous la paillasse, haut du corps basculé, distinguant la silhouette, massée dans la pénombre.

"T'es bien, là-dessous ?..."

Aucune réponse.

A. se laissa tomber mollement, dans un renversement souple du corps - cette gamine était d'une souplesse !...

"Tu vas passer ta vie là-dessous ?..."

Les lèvres serrées demeuraient closes.

"Y'a mieux comme endroit." avançant la main.

"A. ! TU ES FOLLE !"

Une force la poussa hors du champ d'action de B. qui n'avait absolument pas bougé, du reste, observant la scène avec un certain intérêt, notamment la belle date courte flottant au-dessus de la tête de cette Miss Gobble.

A. fixait l'éducatrice comme si elle était possédée.

"J'avais pourtant dit que ce garçon ne nous apporterait que des ennuis !..." criant en s'éloignant, A. toujours dans la poigne. "Il suffit de voir ses yeux !..."

A. fixait la forme massée sous la paillasse.

* * *

A. rabattit ses couvertures puis bascula sur le côté du lit, assise, récupérant ses ballerines pour les enfiler. Elle observa sa voisine de chambre dormir d'un air bienheureux puis quitta la chambre, évitant habilement les tours de garde à la lampe torche.

Elle connaissait les lieux comme sa poche pour y être depuis plusieurs années à présent.

Elle descendit les marches, discrète comme une souris, direction la paillasse.

"Hey !... T'es là ?..."

Elle entendit du mouvement. Il s'avança vers elle, à quatre pattes, l'observant avec l'intérêt éveillé d'un animal.

"Ils t'ont donné à bouffer au moins ?..."

Cette petite chose semblait bien effrayée... si bien que A. décida de prendre les choses en mains et de le conduire jusqu'aux cuisines pour dénicher quelque chose à lui mettre sous la dent.

Un peu de résistance puis il finit par la suivre, docile.

Enfin arrivés au lieu convoité. Attention... lumière.

A. poussa un cri étouffé face à la surprise mise à jour.

Ça ressemblait très fortement au modèle. Dans un air différent, plus sauvage mais ça y ressemblait.

L'adolescent bascula lentement le visage sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre le malaise de A.

Et... putain ce regard vairon !... Cet œil écarlate qui vous arrachait chaque lambeau de chair jusqu'à l'âme.

A. saisit immédiatement le danger. Cet enfoiré était bien capable de lui faire de l'ombre. Il était déjà avantagé physiquement... manquerait plus qu'il soit doté d'un Q.I. proche du sien.

"Ouais, nan, tu sais quoi ?... Tu peux retourner sous ta paillasse pour y crever." le plantant là.

* * *

A. coiffait ses cheveux dont les pointes bouclaient de manière élastique.

Comme une reine, elle possédait sa petite cour d'admiratrices dont Victoria était à la tête.

A. était leur idole. A. aimait être adulée.

Cependant... depuis quelques semaines maintenant une ombre se profilait au tableau.

Le "nouveau". Le dénommé "B."

Ce salopard sorti de nulle part. Et qui avait su étaler une suite arithmétique sur laquelle elle séchait depuis des jours avec une facilité déconcertante...

Ce trou de cul qui se permettait d'arriver à n'importe quelle heure aux cours et qui prenait le fil sans manifester la moindre difficulté.

Il était devenu l'homme à abattre.

Ce qui avait été toléré sous prétexte d'acclimatation était en train de virer à l'habitude.

Et A. détestait qu'on lui vole ainsi la vedette !...

* * *

"Il est très prometteur." accorda Roger.

"Hmm mmm. Et sa ressemblance avec L. nous arrange tous." admit Watari.

"Lui le premier !..."

"J'espère le faire rapidement rencontrer L."

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop prématuré ? B. est encore instable..."

Mais la volonté de Sir Watari n'était pas faite pour être discutée ou contestée.

* * *

"Je le déteste..." fixant B. comme si elle était capable de lui arracher les yeux.

"Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?..." demanda Victoria.

"Bas les pattes. J'en fais une affaire personnelle. Et crois-moi, ce salopard va le sentir passer."

Le détruire. Le détruire sur tous les plans. A commencer par...

* * *

A. se laissa choir sur le canapé aux côtés de B.

Ce dernier cligna, fixant sur elle son regard vairon.

OK. Visiblement elle avait toute son attention.

"J'ai pas été cool avec toi, _boy_."

"_Boy _?..."

"B. c'est... banal."

Cette façon qu'il avait à regarder par-dessus les têtes était profondément agaçante !...

A. claqua des doigts devant son nez. "Hey, _boy _!... Hey !..."

B. haussa le sourcil. "On dirait que tu parles à un chien. J'aime pas ces façons."

"N'importe quel mec ici aimerait être mon chien, _boy_. Et tu n'y feras pas exception. Ta petite prouesse au tableau ne te permet pas de te pavaner ici comme si le monde t'appartenait."

B. se tassa, engonçant sa tête chevelue entre ses épaules.

"Je voulais... simplement t'aider..." se mettant à triturer ses pieds remontés sur l'assise.

"Ouais. Évite la prochaine fois. Tu m'as privée de la joie de pouvoir terminer cette putain de suite."

"Je pensais que... tu avais des difficultés pour..."

"Oh mais tu vas te la boucler, _boy _?! Je suis la meilleure élève ici !... Tu penses vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aide ?!"

B. se tassait de plus en plus.

"Tu sais quoi, _boy _? J'préférais quand tu ne parlais pas et que tu restais sous ta paillasse, là au moins tu ne dérangeais personne."

"Miss Gobble..."

"Quoi, Miss Gobble ?"

"... est morte aujourd'hui."

"N'importe quoi, _boy_, c'est son jour de repos."

"Elle ne viendra pas demain."

"Putain, t'es grave, toi !..."

* * *

"... que le Seigneur l'accepte dans son ciel et se souvienne de ses œuvres sur la Terre."

L'assemblée baissa la tête, observant, le regard vide, le cercueil rejoindre la fosse.

"Un arrêt cardiaque, dit-on."

"Rien ne pouvait le présager..." tapotant l'épaule de son seul parent.

* * *

Alexia fit une longue glissade sur le parquet fraîchement verni, sur les genoux, jusqu'à B., se redressant pour s'installer avec lui sur la banquette qu'il affectionnait - celle qui donnait sur la plus grande fenêtre du parc.

"Comment t'as fait pour Miss Gobble ?"

B. haussa les épaules. "Un magicien ne livre jamais ses trucs." piochant dans un paquet de fraises dragéifiées.

"Oh, allez !... A moi, tu peux le dire !..."

"Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange ?..."

"Tu veux quoi ?"

B. la fixa, tête penchée d'un côté comme un automate, cherchant avec intérêt ce que cette adorable poupée se verrait susceptible d'offrir.

"J'ai déjà vu plus leste que toi !..."

"J'aime prendre mon temps." laissant couler son regard vairon le long du corps de A.

"J'ai entendu que L. allait nous rendre visite ce weekend."

B. gloussa, ayant hâte de découvrir la date qui viendrait garnir le dessus de la tête du fameux L.

"Tu sais qu'un jour, j'épouserai L." amena A., triturant le bas de son sweat.

B. cligna.

"Ben quoi, fais pas cette tête !... J'ai toutes mes chances."

"J'ai jamais dit le contraire, je suis simplement surpris que ce mec t'intéresse aussi sur ce plan."

"L. est plus intelligent que tu ne le seras jamais, _boy_."

"M'appelle pas comme ça."

"_Boy_."

B. mâcha ses fraises avec une certaine contrariété.

"Et c'est pas parce que t'as un air de ressemblance avec lui que tu pourras prétendre le doubler."

* * *

B. piaffait d'impatience, tenu à l'écart, observant le ballet des orphelins autour de la silhouette voûtée.

"L. Voilà le garçon dont je t'ai parlé." déclara Watari en désignant B.

"Eh bien, n'aie pas peur. Approche." l'invita L.

B. s'avança lentement. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, le visage jovial de L. prit un pli sévère.

"Watari, je peux te voir une minute ?..." se détournant de B. comme s'il n'existait plus.

La discussion qui avait suivi entre L. et son mentor n'avait décidément plus rien d'aimable. L. jugeait B. comme une menace sérieuse, du fait de sa capacité à lui ressembler physiquement. Watari maintenait le contraire.

Les deux têtes pensantes n'étaient visiblement pas d'accord sur ce point et il demeura un sujet de frottement permanent jusqu'à la disparation de L.

* * *

B. vécut très mal ce rejet. N'était-il point là pour prendre la succession de L. ?...

La confusion virevoltait dans sa tête.

Pour qui se prenait ce foutu détective, à la fin ?... Pour Dieu ?...

Dès lors, B. se mit à nourrir une haine viscérale pour L.

Oh, il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour l'afficher en public, se montrant affable, notant chaque spécificité physique du détective pour les reproduire dans le secret de sa chambre.

B. possédait une mémoire photographique assez impressionnante.

Et il tenait secrète la date qu'il avait vu flotter au-dessus des cheveux hirsutes de L.

Indépendamment du fait de l'imiter presque à la perfection, B. se mit à cultiver son propre look, à l'opposé de celui de L. : jeans troués, sweats à capuche sombres, attitude arrogante, langage fleuri. Et pour ce faire, il était à bonne école avec A.

A dire vrai, B. avait pris autant de L. que de A.

* * *

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à L. ?..."

"Tout ! L'intelligence, il est fun... bref tout !..."

"Il n'est pas du tout fun." ronchonna B.

"Hey !... Tu serais pas un peu jaloux ?..."

"Ça te ferait plaisir de le penser ?..." affalé sur la banquette, passant des fraises dragéifiées à la barquette plein fruit. "Tu pourras jamais avoir l'original, A."

A. se leva, furibonde, ce qui amusa plutôt B. qui observait le pli mauvais de son visage en contreplongée.

"Mais ta gueule, enfoiré !"

"L. me paraît trop _cérébral _pour s'intéresser à des trucs sexuels."

"Vas-tu te la fermer ?!"

B. se redressa, dangereux. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'en coller une ?... ton ego de petite pute vient de morfler."

Lui arracher les yeux. Bonnement et simplement. Ou mieux : la langue !...

A. se rua sur B.

La lutte fut telle qu'ils se retrouvèrent au sol, bataillant comme deux possédés pour les faveurs de L.

Il avait fallu l'intervention musclée de plusieurs éducateurs pour les séparer.

Les deux étaient couverts de plaies et de bosses. Mais la rancœur, elle, demeurait, plus viscérale que jamais, agglutinée à chaque organe.

* * *

B. feuilletait les pages des dossiers confidentiels des élèves, assis en travers du fauteuil de direction, piochant dans paquet de fraises dragéifiées.

Comment B. s'y était-il pris pour accéder ainsi aux dossiers ?...

Simple. B. possédait une arme de taille ; sa ressemblance physique avec L. Oh bien sûr, B. avait toujours été plus charpenté que L. et n'était pas naturellement voûté. Il savait néanmoins mimer le modèle avec brio ; des heures et des heures d'observation et de travail sur soi.

Coiffer ses cheveux en mèches au moyen de gel, comme L.

Dessiner des cernes en-dessous des yeux, comme L.

Traîner des pieds en marchant, comme L.

Faire le dos rond, comme L.

Se saisir des objets, comme L.

Réfléchir, comme L.

* * *

Depuis leur accrochage, B. et A. étaient à couteaux tirés.

Il avait fallu les confiner dans une aile opposée pour leur éviter de se croiser et cracher !...

Pourtant, B. rêve souvent de A. D'une relative complicité. D'une relation parfois purement sexuelle.

A l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, les hormones agitent B.

Et il n'y a visiblement qu'une seule fille vers laquelle converge son intérêt.

Il la convoite du regard, discret, camouflé derrière le rideau de sa frange rabattue sur le côté, échafaudant le prochain scénario érotique dans lequel il la fera jouer dans son théâtre imaginaire.

* * *

A., quant à elle, s'ennuie ferme.

Il lui manque la pression animale de B. Son orgueil, cependant, l'empêche de poser le premier geste de réconciliation.

Dans sa tête tourbillonnent encore les vestiges des jeux pervers auxquels elle avait été initiée. La compilation douleur/plaisir lui fait cruellement défaut. Alors elle se scarifie. De plus en plus profondément.

Et elle camoufle ses délits sous des manches longues.

B. note immédiatement le changement vestimentaire et parvient à la conclusion avec aisance. Seulement voilà... il ignore de quelle manière lui tendre la main ou s'il doit carrément s'en foutre.

L'appel de A. est si aigu que B. finit par détecter les endroits où elle procède ; des pièces fermées.

Les sanitaires en journée et la remise du grenier la nuit.

Il la cueille d'ailleurs à la sortie, se dressant devant elle.

Sa date de décès est de plus en plus proche...

"Hey."

"Casse-toi, B. !" le bousculant.

C'est l'attaque de la souris contre l'éléphant.

B. finit par la plaquer contre le mur, pressant son corps contre le sien, la humant avec délice jusqu'à s'en imprégner.

Ses doigts sont fermement agrippés sur ses hanches.

La tête bascule jusqu'au cou. "Tu me manques, A."

C'est lâché. Bas. Presque soufflé.

Le corps entier de A. tressaille au contact des lèvres de B. le long du joli cou.

Tous les démons s'éveillent en même temps.

"T'es qu'une... putain de... copie, B..."

B. redresse le visage pour la fixer. "Tu sais que t'es incapable d'avoir l'original."

A. tente de se dégager mais rien à faire ; la prise de B. est sans concession.

"J'ai très envie de fouiller dans ton cerveau détraqué, A."

"Va te f..."

La bouche vient de chopper le mot au vol, gloutonne et maladroite.

A. se débat si mollement que les sensations commencent à se rappeler à elle.

Relent à la fraise. Ecoeurant. Et pourtant si addictif...

A. initie le baiser pour le rectifier comme elle aime. Un jeu subtil de pression, de caresses des langues et de communion salivaire.

B. imite et apprend vite.

La tension niche dans chaque parcelle des corps, les habitant jusqu'à la raison.

Les soupirs s'élèvent, hantant les sens.

A. finit par s'agripper à B. comme une liane sauvage, pressant son aine contre la sienne, savourant ce qui se dresse entre eux, conquérant.

A. se détache lentement de B., maintenant le contact front contre front.

"J'te fais bander, _boy_..."

C'est un son étranglé qui lui répond, confortant davantage l'impact.

Une lampe torche vient soudain les éblouir, les détachant l'un de l'autre comme un arrachement charnel.

"Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ?!"

La douche froide après une montée délicieuse de sensations brutes...

Depuis ce jour, B. l'a mauvaise contre cet abruti de Cliff.


	4. Lutte cérébrale

_La Wammy's met à mal les corps... et les têtes._

* * *

_Chapitre 144 : Lutte cérébrale_

La solution pour lutter contre les émois adolescents est d'attribuer une masse de travail considérable aux intéressés. Et de distribuer les réprobations si le travail n'était pas rendu à temps et si la note n'était pas excellente.

"Putain mais... c'est l'équivalent d'une castration !..." avait grogné B. assis à son bureau, harassé par le travail.

Tête basculée en arrière, les pensées de B. se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre de A. qui venait de s'endormir sur sa copie à rendre demain.

B. subtilisa sa feuille d'exercices algébriques pour la terminer, glissant la copie sous un de ses coudes, s'installant en bord de bureau, se permettant quelques caresses tendres le long des boucles endormies sur le bois.

"Tout ça pour L..." avait soupiré B.

B. entendit le pas de Cliff dans le couloir, se cachant sous le lit, échappant ainsi à la surveillance. Mais Cliff ne perdait rien pour attendre... B. le rêvait déjà démembré, suspendu au plafond dans ses positions grotesques.

* * *

"B., faut que... tu nous tires de là..." murmurait A. "Sinon on va y rester..." avant de faire retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de B.

Elle frôlait dangereusement le burn-out. Tandis que B. se mettait à développer des idées pour le moins psychotiques et meurtrières.

Tout ça à cause de L.

Sa seule évocation secouait B. tout entier, poing de serrant dans une revanche rendue possible par ce duel de cerveaux ; original vs copie.

* * *

Plusieurs fois, B. avait produit un travail beaucoup plus précis que L., surpassant ainsi l'original mais pour cela aussi, il fut rapidement remis à sa place.

"OK, d'accord. Vous voulez me détruire ?... eh bien je possède un atout que L. est loin de posséder !..." hurlait son subconscient tandis que son regard déterrait la hache de guerre.

* * *

"Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?!" voyant qu'on transportait A. sur une civière.

"Reste calme, B. Elle a besoin de soins."

"Et c'est vous qui allez les lui administrer ?! Vous qui êtes à l'origine de son état ?!"

"Nous pensons que tu as besoin d'aide, toi aussi. Nous avons prévu un traitement."

"ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE METTRE ! JE N'AVALERAI RIEN ! A. !" tendant la main vers celle qui lui échappait, cœur venait de pomper douloureusement dans sa poitrine serrée.

* * *

La camisole. Ah, oui, c'était amusant, la camisole.

Un tronc sur jambes.

La camisole, quelle efficacité !... Incapable cependant de juguler les pensées, volatiles, qui s'enfuyaient par-dessus les barreaux des fenêtres.

B. se faisait injecter des produits de toute nature qui brouillaient son raisonnement.

Les cauchemars... Cliff... un bras arraché... un autre sectionné... un véritable bain de sang...

Une jambe tordue jusqu'à céder... l'autre écrasée...

L... suspendu par le cou à un crochet de boucher.

Et B. se marrait au fond de cette cellule sordide.

Ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'un handicap allait, au final, devenir sa plus belle arme !...

* * *

"Nous allons devoir le garder ici. Son dossier montre des troubles psychiques de plus en plus prononcés. Nous n'avons jamais été en contact avec un tel panel de désordres... il s'agit là d'un cas unique."

Watari ferma les yeux, laissant passer un soupir. "Il était... si prometteur..."

* * *

Ce qui tuait le plus B. était de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de A.

Il se rappelait à quel point la date de son décès était proche, à présent.

Des larmes amères lui montèrent aux yeux et il les laissa rouler à leur guise le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Aucun sanglot.

Sortir d'ici. Être plus habile qu'eux. Ça, il savait faire.

* * *

Le dossier avait été attesté. Il restait évidemment cette mention agaçante "A surveiller." qui faisait bien bisquer B.

A sa sortie, personne pour l'accueillir. Livré à lui-même.

Il fut accepté en foyer et côtoyait les délinquants de tout poil - des petits merdeux bien loin d'intéresser le grand L.

Son but premier fut de retrouver A. en toute discrétion. C'est là qu'il aiguisa ses talents de profilage.

Il circulait souvent, sweat à capuche relevée, foulard plaqué sur le nez et la bouche ; un hors-la-loi sorti tout droit d'un conte western moderne.

Pour subvenir à ses besoins, il trafiquait les distributeurs.

* * *

B. avait fini par localiser A. Elle était en maison de convalescence.

C'est dans ce parc boisé, alors qu'elle demeurait assise, regard basculé dans le vide, que B. se présenta à elle.

Un hoquet la parcourut lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard vairon. Deux putains de longues années !...

"B..."

Doigts barrant la bouche camouflée avant de s'accroupir devant elle, mains regagnant ses cuisses. "Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser entre leurs mains ?... Tu m'appartiens, Alexia."

"Enlève-moi, B."

B. avait détecté les caméras et ce coin du parc en manquait cruellement.

Il attrapa A. par la main pour la diriger derrière le grand acacia.

Là, il rabattit son foulard.

Les yeux de A. glissèrent le long du nez pour échouer sur les lèvres qui arboraient ce petit sourire au pli arrogant.

Presser un baiser. Puis deux.

Lui répondre en appliquant scrupuleusement les préceptes du premier échange.

"T'as rien oublié..."

Caresser ces joues creusées du revers des doigts, sourire pour réconforter. Puis la dévorer avec précision, exercer sur elle cette pression savamment animale, lui faire perdre les pédales et surtout, surtout lui donner envie de le suivre sans rechigner.

* * *

Ils louaient un petit meublé, changeant d'endroit toutes les semaines.

A. semblait se refaire une santé. Cependant, la date qui flottait sur le haut de sa tête demeurait un invariable couperet pour B. qui la conservait sans cesse en vue.

Et quand il lui faisait l'amour dans ce lit éculé, cette date était un véritable supplice !...

* * *

L. avait ses conditions pour sortir de son trou. Il fallait que les dommages occasionnés offrent un préjudice élevé et que les morts se multiplient.

Ce matin-là, alors que A. et B. s'apprêtaient à changer de planque, le détective en personne, flanqué par Watari et quelques bras armés, se trouvèrent à leur porte.

"B."

"L."

L'échange entre les deux concurrents était glacial. L'œil de shinigami rougeoyait tant qu'il irradiait, sous le carmin de l'iris.

"Je te demande de ne pas entraîner A. dans ce duel."

B. raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de A.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un asocial comme toi peut y piger ?!"

"B. sois raisonnable."

"Ça t'a pas suffi de nous faire crever à petit feu à la Wammy's, hein, L. ?!"

"B. tu es hors de propos." levant la main pour faire intervenir sa troupe.

"RECULE, LEXIE !..." hurla B., poussant A. à l'intérieur.

A. heurta le seuil de porte et bascula en arrière, heurtant sa tête contre le lourd meuble en bois massif.

Elle s'écroula silencieusement. Et la date au-dessus de sa tête s'éteignit.

* * *

Les gardiens avaient fini par se faire une raison ; B. ne tolérait aucune présence dans les cellules proches de la sienne. Et pour cause, les prisonniers mourraient tous dans un laps de temps allant du court au moyen.

"Moi, j'ai tout mon temps." chantonnait B., visiblement plongé dans un autre monde. "De quoi m'accuse-t-on déjà ? Ah oui, d'homicide _involontaire_." ironisait B.

* * *

"113, t'as de la visite."

"Mon avocat ?..."

"Rapplique près des barreaux, dos tourné et file gentiment tes poignets."

B. eut un petit sourire face à l'impassibilité affichée par Jerry, cette brute.

"Tu sais, Jerry, tu devrais soigner ton assurance vie..." notant la date à brève échéance qui flottait sur la tête du gardien.

"Ta gueule." attachant les menottes. "Avance face au mur. OUVREZ LA 113 !"

On fit entrer B. dans un parloir privé. Là se tenait Watari, écran affichant un "L" en lettres gothiques.

"Tss." s'installant face à l'écran. "Si tu veux me parler, tu te déplaces en personne, L."

"Tu sais bien que c'est impossible... les raisons, tu les connais, B."

B. fit passer ses mains menottées sous son menton, affichant un sourire de guerre.

"Je te propose un marché visant à alléger ta peine."

B. fit lentement saillir son majeur, silencieux.

"Je te laisse deux jours pour réfléchir à la proposition."

"L'équation est simple, L. : tu m'en parles en face et pas par écran interposé, enfoiré." se levant, demandant à regagner sa cellule. "Si tu veux mon avis, c'est toi qui vas réfléchir les deux prochains jours."

* * *

"Promenade, 113."

"Jerry n'est pas là ?..." questionna innocemment B.

Échange de regards entre les deux gardiens. C'est bien ce qu'il semblait à B. ; il avait dû crever durant la nuit.

"Il laisse une veuve derrière lui ?... Si elle est jolie, je veux bien m'en occuper." ricana B.

"Vas-tu te taire, fils de pute ?!" beugla Harry.

Touché !... Dans le mille !...

"Bon. Vous m'emmenez la voir ?..."

Coup de matraque sur le crâne. Douleur lancinante. Sang le long de la tempe.

"Tu l'as pas volée, celle-là, enfoiré !..."

"T'aurais dû viser plus bas, Harry. Un coup de taser dans les couilles et hop !..."

"Prochaine étape, Jack, prochaine étape. Faut pas brusquer cette merde, il est capable d'aller chialer chez le dirlo."

L'idée du taser dans les parties, B. l'appréciait moyennement.

* * *

On installa B. dans la vaste pièce d'une maison isolée, devant un verre d'eau.

"J'aurai préféré un lait à la fraise..." amena le captif.

L. fit son apparition, s'installant en face de lui.

Le sourire de B. afficha un triomphe tout sauf modeste. "Tu vois quand tu veux, L."

"Silence, B." s'installant en face de son alter-ego. "Nous avons besoin de ta ressemblance pour..."

"Franchement, tu t'es regardé, L. ? Je n'ai rien en commun avec toi. Pas même la ressemblance que tout le monde semble vouloir me prêter. T'es un cerveau qui baigne dans le sucre de son propre jus, L. Tu traînes ta carcasse sans vie d'enquête en enquête. Tu ne te risques jamais sur le terrain."

"Tu as terminé, B. ?..." se servant un café agrémenté de dix morceaux de sucre raffiné.

"Pas tout à fait. Tu as été réduit à cette caricature ultime prisée par la Wammy's. Ton existence même tient uniquement au fait que tes prouesses cérébrales flattent l'ego du fondateur de la Wammy's, L. Tu es déshumanisé. T'as même plus la volonté de baiser. Je te plains sincèrement, L."

"Comme je le disais précédemment : nous avons besoin de tes talents pour..."

B. présenta son majeur à L. "Fous-le toi bien profond, L. Ça réveillera peut-être quelque chose chez toi."

* * *

"Il est évident que B. ne va pas se contenter de moisir bien sagement en cellule, Watari. Exige une surveillance renforcée."

"Le centre vient de m'informer qu'il s'en est évadé, L."

L. serra la mâchoire. "Ainsi commence son interminable cavale et sa longue existence de fugitif."

* * *

"_Never be submissive, boy. Never_."

C'était ce que lui avait enseigné Alexia.

S'échapper était une chose. Se construire une fausse identité en était une autre.

Notons que B. était passé maître dans l'art d'imiter le modèle mais également capable de prendre plusieurs identités à la fois et de jongler de l'une à l'autre sans grandes difficultés ni faux pas.

C'est ainsi que naquis cette identité lambda qui répondait au nom de Sa'at Zakariah.

Sa'at vivait de petits boulots, logeait dans des meublés. Il avait la bougeotte et changeait souvent de secteur aussi bien professionnel que pour l'habitation.

Sa'at était nécessaire à B. pour survivre. Immigré, vivant en joignant difficilement les deux bouts, la couverture était idéale pour couvrir n'importe quel trafic, le recel, notamment, qu'affectionnait B. Se souiller les mains ?... A l'occasion, pourquoi pas. Pour l'heure, il caracolait en tête des meilleurs receleur des quartiers. Sa'at pouvait être n'importe quel citoyen d'une grande cité ; une fourmi malveillante parmi tant d'autres.

Pour incarner Sa'at, B. vadrouillait généralement, foulard camouflant le nez et la bouche, capuche enfoncée sur la tête, côtoyant la misère des quartiers les plus défavorisés de L.A.

B. jugeait néanmoins ce rôle dégradant - B. avait toujours eu une très haute opinion de lui-même et de ses capacités intellectuelles, les possibilités offertes par son œil n'arrangeant rien à l'ego de B.

Afin de peaufiner le look de Sa'at, B. se fit tatouer un tribal sur l'avant-bras gauche.

Y prenant goût, il finit par se faire tatouer les initiales B.B. sur la face externe du poignet - tatoo qu'il camouflait sous le cuir d'un poignet de force brun.

* * *

B. se rêvait sur le premier échelon de l'échelle sociale. En outre, il s'était mis en tête d'offrir à L. une énigme insoluble qui prouverait sa supériorité.

Pour échafauder un tel plan, il fallait du temps à B. Beaucoup de temps et du peaufinage.

Il ne souhaitait rien laisser au hasard sous peine de voir son opération se muer en échec.

Battre L. sur son propre terrain était une perspective jouissive pour B.

Sentimentalement, B. ne s'était jamais remis de la perte de A.

Aussi, s'il avait besoin de contacts physiques, le jeune homme se rendait dans les quartiers chauds de la ville, à la recherche de filles dont le visage ressemblait à celui, de poupée, de A.

B. était occasionnel plutôt que régulier mais sa belle gueule demeurait cependant dans les mémoires de ces dames.

Il était un client comme les autres ; poli au début mais finissant par se lâcher lorsque les sensations montaient.

* * *

Ce matin-là, B. avait eu une inspiration en voyant un avion sillonner le ciel à basse altitude.

Il se mit à effectuer des recherches sur les diplômes exigés et les formations de pilote.

* * *

Qui disait nouveau départ dans la vie disait nouvelle identité - ce bon à rien de Sa'at ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans ce nouveau domaine dans lequel il s'apprêtait à frayer !... Aussi, décida-t-il de trouver un pseudo raccord avec celui dont il s'était auto-proclamé depuis son escapade de la Wammy's, à savoir B.B. alias Beyond Birthday.

B. trouva donc un pseudo en total raccord avec ses antécédents ; Brian Boyd.

Il fit falsifier, par un corrompu de l'État, tous les documents nécessaires à cette nouvelle accession d'identité - après avoir pris le soin de faire disparaître ledit fonctionnaire.

Brian Boyd était du genre gosse de riche avec ce petit côté sauvage et inquiétant. Discret sur les réseaux sociaux, s'exposant toujours de manière imprécise, B. savait prendre ses précautions.

A dire vrai, B. était plus à l'aise dans les baskets de Boyd que dans celles de Zakariah.

* * *

A vingt-cinq ans, le criminel initié pilote venait d'intégrer la plus grande compagnie aérienne des U-S.

B. avala les rudiments de vol et perfectionna ses techniques de pilotage.

Avec une rapidité qui surprit la direction du personnel, B. acquis une solide réputation de pilote très qualifié, se distinguant par des tests brillants et intégrant le cercle très fermé des pilotes émérites. Il en découlait évidemment un panel impressionnant de privilèges dont B. jouissait ouvertement, arborant ce sourire arrogant en permanence tout en étant le meilleur des potes avec le _selected crew_. B. souhaitait s'entourer d'une aura qui indiquait ouvertement qu'il n'était pas accessible à n'importe qui et surtout pas à ceux qui se trouvaient en bas de l'échelle. Il finit par s'entourer d'un cercle élitiste qui prenait le bas de gamme de haut.

B. connut ainsi de longs mois de relative tranquillité qui lui permirent de mettre son plan au point.

En outre, le métier de pilote lui convenait et il affectionnait les longs courriers au terme desquels il arrivait complètement décalqué à destination.

B. s'était juré de ne jamais taper dans l'équipage. Et il s'y tenait malgré les tentations qui étaient légion. Et la réputation de B. "beau gosse qui ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied" ne faisait que soulever l'intérêt déplacé des deux sexes.

B. s'en amusait beaucoup, admirant les ruses déployées, notamment par les hôtesses, pour le séduire.

Parallèlement à ce côté soigneusement entretenu, B. peaufinait les détails d'un plan machiavélique qui mettrait L. en difficulté. Ce faisant, il était également préoccupé à trouver un rire qui colle à son statut de demi-dieu.

Dans les salons cosy de l'espace réservé aux employés modèles, B. était tout à son aise, évoquant aussi bien les sujets d'actualité que maniant l'humour noir ou un thème philosophique.

Il semblait à B. qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Mais les choses ne sont pas faites pour durer...

* * *

B. se lève, se dirigeant vers le frigo pour en tirer une boisson à la fraise.

La soif le tenaille ; le récit l'a remué.

J'observe, jambes remontées sur le canapé.

Putain... il m'a toujours plu. Même lorsqu'il était ce salopard à la Wammy's...

Et plus notre relation évolue, plus j'en arrive à lui vouer un véritable culte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mates, _Girl _?..." curieux, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Tout. Tu me plais, B."

Prête même à armer le monstre. "Tu appartiendrais à quelqu'un d'autre, j'en serai malade."

"Et tu n'aurais de cesse de me présenter tes atouts pour me faire céder, pas vrai, _Girl _?... Tu ferais ta louve, hein ?" s'installant sur le devant de la table de bar, pack à la main.

"Ouais."

Il pose le pack vide sur la table et passe son t-shirt gris par-dessus sa tête. "J'crève de chaud."

Je déglutis lorsqu'il tombe son haut, regard arrêté sur ce torse à l'épaule gauche tatouée, merveilleusement taillé.

"J'vais à la douche."

"Oh, je... peux venir ?..."

"Mais tu fais c'que tu veux, hein, _Girl_." hautement amusé par la question et son superflu.

Je le suis, récupérant le peu de vêtements qu'il laisse sur son passage et le surprend au moment où il entre dans la cabine de douche, me présentant son dos et ses fesses.

Je m'installe à côté de la paroi vitrée, habits dans les bras.

La toilette est rapide et il ressort, attrapant le drap de bain sur le porte-serviettes, m'observant avec amusement.

"Tu vas faire ton nid dans la salle de bains, _Girl _?" s'essuyant sommairement.

Je me relève, affaires toujours dans les mains.

* * *

Mes goûts finissent par me ramener à Paris.

Il est là, toujours à œuvrer dans sa précieuse boutique, tablier sombre orné d'un beau lys immaculé imprimé sur le devant.

"Bonjour, bonjour !..." entrant dans la boutique.

"Oooh !... _My Lady _!..." régalé de me revoir. "Que nous vaut cet honneur ?..." s'approchant, plumeau à la main.

"Besoin de raffinement." souriante.

"Mmm... eh bien je serai tenté de dire que tu as frappé à la bonne porte." faisant danser son plumeau pour se présenter en une petite courbette.

"Oh, bonjour !..."

"Caro line, vois-tu ce que le ciel chargé de la baie des Anges nous ramène ce matin ?..."

"Oui, je vois !... Et j'entends, au timbre de votre voix, que ce retour vous ravi." contente de l'état de transport de son patron.

"Ah mais absolument. Je vais prévoir une bonne adresse pour midi, n'est-ce pas, _my Lady _?..."

"Rien de tel qu'un tête-à-tête pour des retrouvailles. Vous pouvez prendre votre après-midi, vous savez ?..."

"Ooooh... quelle excellente idée, Caro line !..."

"Justement, la foire du Trône est installée. Nous pourrions..." faisant courir deux doigts le long de la bretelle du tablier façon bonhomme.

"Riche, riche idée !..." tapotant de ses mains gantées de blanc.


	5. Brillant and deviant

_De plus en plus accro à son psycho (ça rime, hahahaha !)_

* * *

_Chapitre 145 : Brillant and deviant_

Certains souvenirs sont particulièrement vivaces dans la mémoire dérangée de B.

Notamment la conversation qui a suivi la prise de conscience du délit en cours...

Roger invita B. à se rendre jusqu'à son bureau.

B. avait suivi, mains dans les poches, affichant sa nonchalance habituelle teintée d'arrogance - le sourire affichant son assurance, dont il ne se départait pas, notamment.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur L., installé dans le fauteuil de direction, dans sa position fœtale favorite, touillant un café chargé en sucre raffiné.

"Bonjour B. Entre et prends place." sur un ton neutre.

B. posa son épaule contre l'huisserie de la porte, demeurant là.

"B." plus sec.

Le regard de B. bascula sur une ombre qui venait de se découper du côté de la pièce, prenant place à côté du bureau.

"Voyez-vous ça... dieu le père et dieu le fils." sans camoufler la note cynique.

Watari adressa un petit signe de la tête à Roger.

Ce dernier poussa littéralement B. à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de refermer la porte.

B. claqua de la langue, agacé par le comportement de ceux qui se voulaient pédagogues.

"Reste debout puisque tu préfères."

"Ce que je préfèrerai c'est te cracher à la gueule, L. mais je suppose que ça ferait désordre." regard incandescent passant de L. à Watari.

"Sais-tu de quelle sanction est passible le détournement de mineur, B. ?"

B. eut un fin sourire, se mettant à triturer les objets et bibelots à portée de doigts.

"Article 227-25 du Code pénal. Je connais aussi bien que toi la loi, L."

"Tu connais la loi mais tu ne la mets guère en pratique, ce qui est bien regrettable, B. De plus, l'article que tu viens de citer constitue à lui seul un aveu de ta culpabilité, B. puisqu'il traite des relations sexuelles entre majeur et mineur, sans violence, contrainte, menace ni surprise alors que j'évoquais simplement d'autres formes de détournement."

B. grimaça mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant.

"T'as terminé ta petite mise en scène, L. ? Ça y est, t'as joué au grand détective ? J'espère au moins que t'as bandé durant la petite séance."

"Ne sois pas insolent, B." aboya Watari. "L. devrait être un exemple pour toi."

Petit rire en face, regard braquant l'homme. "Pour ressembler à tous ces moutons qui se prosternent devant celui qui déclame posséder la vérité absolue ? Sérieusement ?! Non merci."

"Tu ne respectes rien. Dire que nous placions tant d'espoirs en toi..." secouant la tête.

"Après la réprimande, le discours culpabilisant." long sifflement. "On peut dire que vous utilisez, l'un comme l'autre, des ficelles grossièrement taillées. Dans la vie, il faut être plus subtil. Je dirai même... _entreprenant_."

"Et c'est l'ambition que tu as affichée avec Hope, n'est-ce pas, B. ?"

"C'est pas Hope son nom, L." fixant le détective comme s'il l'éviscérait, œil de la Mort rougeoyant de rage.

"Que nous importent tes extrapolations, B. Nous te défendons, à l'avenir, de poser le moindre regard sur elle ni de lui porter le moindre geste."

B. se retourna, faisant face à la salve de Watari. "T'as pas pigé, le vioc : son nom c'est _Girl_. Et elle est vachement chaude du cul. Alors j'ai été bien sympa de m'occuper de son cas."

La petite cuillère de L. trembla. "Watari a raison, B. : tu ne respectes rien."

"Hey, je rends service à la communauté, L. !..." avec la mine d'un démon parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

"SILENCE, B." hurla Watari. "Tu n'es décidément qu'une graine de voyou, un dépravé qui n'a plus sa place dans notre établissement."

B. lui tourna copieusement le dos, poursuivant son inspection minutieuse des bibelots environnants.

"Ne me tourne pas le dos lorsque je te parle, B."

"Ça n'empêche pas mes oreilles de fonctionner. Si je m'en vais, qui va s'occuper des chaleurs de _Girl_, hein ?"

"Tu es... une véritable pourriture, B. Un fléau. Une gangrène."

"Bah on ampute, en général, quand on en arrive à ce stade, pas vrai, Wat' ?..."

Puis revenant à L. : "Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, L. ? Placer un maton devant chaque porte ? Surveiller nos allées et venues ?" assorti d'un petit rire pervers. "Bordel, regarde-toi, L. !... T'es même pas foutu de te fringuer sans l'aide de Watari !... Il te la tiendrait pas aussi, par hasard, quand tu vas aux chiottes ? C'est lui qui te torche ?"

"Assez, B. ! Soit tu renonces à tes pulsions perverses, soit tu quittes cet endroit." déclara sèchement Watari.

"Et vous pensez, l'un comme l'autre, que ça va remédier à la situation ?" s'approchant du bureau de L., s'y penchant, mains de part et d'autre du plateau, bras tendus. "Elle m'a dans la peau. Ma queue, elle en est accro."

L. ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche devant le flot d'insanités lâché par B, peu habitué à de tels écarts de langage.

Watari attrapa B. par le col du sweat sombre, le plaquant contre le meuble avec fracas. "Tu es une immondice, B."

"J'avais pigé le message, le vieux. Mais dis donc... c'est qu'il te reste encore de la poigne..." admirant la force de l'homme qui, pourtant, ne payait pas de mine.

"Je ne laisserai pas un cinglé mettre à mal ce que j'ai mis des décennies à construire."

"Ah oui... ton petit tour avec les puces savantes... tu te prends vraiment pour dieu le père, hein, Wat' ?... A ton avis, tu vas en produire encore combien, des cinglés dans mon genre ?"

"Je veux que tu signes sur ton honneur un document dans lequel tu t'engages à ne plus mettre la main sur le moindre pensionnaire, B."

B. écarquilla les yeux. "Et ton putain de document, j'le signerai avec quoi, Wat', mon sperme ?"

"Prépare tes affaires et quitte immédiatement cette institution, B. IMMÉDIATEMENT."

Le regard de B. bascula sur L. qui venait de quitter le fauteuil, s'avançant, voûté.

"Hey, j'ai pigé... tu veux prendre ma place dans le pieu de _Girl_, hein, L. ?..."

"Tu... divagues, B." le fixant comme s'il était possédé.

"Allez, fais pas ta sainte alors que t'es la pire des putes !... Ouais mais désolé, L., ça le fera pas !... La _Girl_, c'est ma bite dont elle raffole, enculé !"

Watari finit par renverser B. sur le bureau, l'étalant de tous son long, dans une prise d'art martial.

B. demeura un instant sonné et L. alla se réfugier plus loin.

"Ah mais... tu le prends sur ce ton, le vieux ?!" se redressant, assis sur le bureau, se frottant la nuque avant de la faire craquer, préparant ses poings. "Tu sais, la vieillesse ne jouera pas toujours en ta faveur."

"Quitte immédiatement cet endroit, B." lui indiquant la porte.

"Juste une ultime faveur : j'peux emmener _Girl _avec moi ?..."

Le poing qui s'abattit sur B. le cloua définitivement sur le plateau du bureau. Watari le récupéra par le col, tel le dernier des déchets humains, le traînant jusqu'à la porte.

B. riait. Riait. "T'as aucun humour, Wat' !..."

* * *

Watari regagna le bureau dans lequel se tenaient L. et Roger.

"Tu l'as mis dehors ?..."

Watari secoua la tête. "Il est trop dangereux. Il faut le mener en institut spécialisé. Il lui faut des soins. Nous nous occuperons de lancer la procédure judiciaire contre lui le plus rapidement possible."

"Un cerveau si brillant... " soupira Roger.

"Nous aurions pu faire tant de choses s'il avait voulu coopérer... physique aidant. Il aurait très bien pu prendre la place de L. lors d'interventions sur le terrain..." se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils proches.

"B. a pourtant raison sur un point : il se peut fort que son cas fasse école. Nous devons également nous soucier de l'équilibre mental de Hope. Si les propos tenus par B. sont avérés, il semble qu'elle ait développé une forme de syndrome de Stockholm."

* * *

B., accoudé au bar d'un pub chic de L.A., le _Pour Vous_. Les cocktails sont fabuleux, notamment ceux mêlant le goût prononcé de la fraise à l'alcool ambré. Le lieu, prisé par les fêtards fortunés, se change en boîte de nuit, passée une certaine heure.

Il avait pris à B. de sortir seul.

Le psychopathe tenait remarquablement l'alcool.

Il nota deux filles qui jacassaient entre elles, regards braqués sur lui.

Petit sourire de rigueur.

Laisser venir. Avoir l'air dégagé tout en ayant noté le manège.

Terminer son verre et donner un bon pourboire au barman histoire d'afficher son niveau de vie.

La piste commençait à chauffer.

La plus dégourdie des deux, Samantha, l'aborda au moment où il quittait son siège surélevé.

"Salut."

"Hey."

"Tu danses ?..."

"Si tu veux."

Se déhancher, ça fait toujours classe.

B. sait bouger son corps. Mais ce n'est pas une passion ; plutôt une nécessité de chasse dans le milieu de la nuit.

Décidément, l'Amérique a du bon !... Pour son jazz. Pour ses grosses cylindrées. Pour l'eldorado qu'elle offre. B. se félicite d'y avoir fait son nid.

"C'est beau." en profitant pour caresser l'avant-bras aux veines apparentes sur lequel est apposé le tatouage.

"Tribal."

"Tu le portes bien."

"Merci."

Oui, B. a envie d'être gentil ce soir. Peut-être même qu'il a envie de ce corps qui s'anime en face de lui... et ce n'est visiblement pas pour le broyer ou le soumettre à quelque expérience sanglante. Non, ce soir B. a envie d'être cool. Mais pas trop quand même, faut pas abuser !...

"Chez toi ?..."

"Ouais mais attends... faut que je vérifie si ma coloc est là." sortant son portable pour envoyer un message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réponse tombe. "C'est bon." récupérant son sac pour suivre B.

* * *

"J'habite à deux pas." lui indiquant la maison du doigt.

"Pratique."

Et là, je viens lui frapper l'esprit. Merde, il va falloir qu'il embrasse. Merde, il va falloir qu'il s'applique. Merde, il va falloir qu'il tienne sa langue sans taper dans les termes grossiers.

_Et merde !_

_Putain, ça va être chiant au possible. Nan, attends... tu peux pas tirer cette conclusion là de suite. Peut-être qu'elle possède certains talents... OK. Tu aviseras._

Mon appel tombe à pic.

"Hey _Girl_, ma queue te manque ?"

Samantha fronçe, peu certaine de comprendre ce qui se joue sous ses yeux.

B. l'ignorait à présent totalement, bien trop pris par la conversation avec cette fille qu'il nommait _Girl_... sur un ton très affectueux, du reste !...

Elle poireauta jusqu'à perdre patience, le traitant de mufle avant de regagner son domicile, creux au ventre.

B. ricanait de ravissement pervers, _roucoulant _toujours grossièrement avec sa débauchée préférée.

* * *

B. avait un rituel avant le vol dont il ne dérogeait pas : quitter le cockpit le temps de l'embarquement des passagers, non pour les saluer - ou tout du moins donner le change - mais pour surveiller attentivement la série de chiffres flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes, sous leur identité. Si toutes les dates venaient à coïncider à celle du jour ou du lendemain - s'il s'agissait d'un long courrier - alors le crash était confirmé. Dans ce cas, B. avait établi tout un protocole, simulant un malaise avant le décollage, remplacé par un autre pilote qui irait droit dans la tombe avec le crew et les passagers. Décidément, l'œil de la Mort possédait bien des avantages !...

Cependant, vu le sérieux de la compagnie, une telle éventualité ne s'était encore jamais présentée.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _Girl _?" planté devant la porte de sa villa, bras croisé, affichant ce sourire mi-narquois, mi-triomphant.

"Tu peux te montrer aimable, ça changerait !..."

"Quoi ? Tu te les pèles la nuit et tu cherches chaleur et réconfort ?" me refusant toujours l'entrée.

"En quelque sorte." ronchonné.

"T'es pas à la bonne adresse."

"Tu fais chier, B. !" rageuse car décalquée par le jetlag.

B. leva le bras, me permettant enfin le passage, reluquant sans vergogne mon derrière.

* * *

Dans le salon cosy du salon des pilotes, B. compulsait les dernières directives de sécurité de vol - un volume digne d'un bottin. Il fronça, découvrant une coquille en page 54 des 'Instructions générales de sécurité'. Remontée directe au service qualité et rédaction avec un sourire terrible. Correctif apporté et double félicitations pour ce dévoué Brian avec augmentation conséquente de salaire.

A dire vrai, B. assurait plutôt sa survie personnelle...

* * *

"L. aurait pu avoir un coup d'avance sur Kira si B. avait pris sa place. Ça aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups : la survie de L. et la mort de ce déchet humain. Il s'agit d'une immense erreur tactique. Fort regrettable."

Crac !

"A moins que... c'était une stratégie visant à nous faire apparaître sur le devant de la scène, Near et moi."

Crac !

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons bel et bien un pourri dans la nature. Mais... j'ai le Death Note et un larbin capable de voir avec les yeux d'un dieu de la mort donc... j'ai simplement à mettre Snyder en relation avec ce connard de B. pour inscrire son nom dans le cahier et faire disparaître cette pourriture."

Crac !

* * *

Je me retourne, me pelotonnant contre B., cherchant à l'embrasser mais il se dérobe, grognant en retour. "Tu fais... chier... Girl..." me repoussant. "Dégage... t'es collante."

"A la Wammy's, j'adorais quand tu me coiffais et tu choisissais mes vêtements, B. J'avais l'impression d'être ta poupée."

Il se retourne de moitié. "Tu kiffais, _Girl _? Vraiment ?..."

Je me blottis contre son dos pour toute réponse.

"T'sais, maintenant t'es ma petite pute. Et une pute, ça se baise. C'est pas encore suffisant ?"

"Je veux... des câlins."

"Putain, _Girl_... t'es frappée ou quoi ?"

"Je suis sûre que tu en es capable."

"Ouais peut-être mais..." secouant la tête, sourire venant fleurir ses lèvres pleines. "... t'as plus quatorze piges à vouloir être traitée comme ça, _Girl_."

J'agrippe ton t-shirt dans mes poings, me calant d'autant plus contre lui.

Nous finissons par nous rendormir.

* * *

"Ça te dit, un billard, _Girl _? J'connais un endroit chouette."

"Tu... me proposes de sortir ?..." osant à peine y croire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à ça ?"

"Je pensais que..."

Il bascule la tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. "Tu veux sortir ou nan ?"

* * *

B. se met au volant du Land Rover et appuie sur le bouton start. Passage vitesse arrière.

Direction la salle de billard / bar.

Presque comme un couple normal qui sort un samedi soir. _Presque_. Exception faite que le monstre au volant apprécie particulièrement les crimes sanglants avec mise en scène macabre et que sa compagne n'est autre qu'une déesse vieille comme le monde...

Nous nous garons en sous-sol et nous rendons au bar, nous offrant un snacking et deux verres de vin de prix.

A ma grande surprise, B. multiplie les contacts.

Pour l'occasion, il a sorti une veste molletonnée à capuche grise, portée sur débardeur noir, jeans troué, tennis Adidas.

Je suis vêtue d'un haut transparent fleuri porté sur brassière, jeans slim, ballerines.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une table libre, choisissant la queue la plus appropriée - j'ai failli faire un jeu de mots terrible XD.

"L'enjeu, _Girl_, c'est que si tu gagnes je te baise par devant. Si tu perds..." regard explicite.

"Hmm mmm. Pas d'accord. _Je_ te baise par devant, B., si je gagne."

"Si tu me crucifies, _Girl _!..."

"Et tu m'embrasses."

"Si tu fais exploser le score, _Girl_."

"OK. Go."

Partie serrée. Je me défends mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il ne cède rien, jouant pour gagner. Hors de question de déroger aux règles établies depuis la Wammy's !...

Le coup final et j'ose l'audace qui, finalement, ne paye pas. Je lâche un juron.

B. vient de lever les bras, queue encore en main. "Yeah ! _Girl, Girl, Girl _!... Ce qui t'attend ce soir sera sans surprise."

* * *

Je croise les bras, le laissant savourer sa victoire acquise de justesse. Bah, je saurai m'en contenter. Et si ça se trouve, il sera d'humeur à bonus...

Ça a commencé sur le chemin du retour ; cette main impie qui se baladait à sa guise sur ma cuisse.

"T'es à ce point excité de pouvoir me prendre par derrière ?"

"T'as pas idée." basculant le visage vers moi, sourire particulièrement pervers à l'appui, tenant le volant d'une main.

"Comme si c'était une première..."

"Oh, je saurai rendre la chose intéressante. Rien que d'en parler, je bande." portant son hétérochromie singulière sur le renflement dessiné de son jeans.

* * *

De retour, clés et carte posés sur la table, veste retirée, il m'invite à basculer le haut de mon corps sur l'accoudoir du canapé qu'il rehausse de quelques coussins pour que ma croupe soit à la bonne hauteur. Il me fait quitter mon slim avant que je m'y installe pour la séance qui va suivre.

Sitôt positionnée, il fait descendre jeans et boxer à mi-cuisses pour se libérer.

Le sexe est affamé. Il joue un instant entre mes jambes.

Je ramène la main jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de geindre à tout va.

"_Girl, Girl_... t'es jamais décevante, toi, hein ?..." notant avec un délice particulièrement pernicieux l'état que son attitude appelle. "T'adores, hein, petite pute, quand je joue comme ça entre tes jambes ?..."

Ne pas lui répondre...

Il finit par s'inviter, jouant là du bout renflé comme jadis à la Wammy's. "T'aimes ça, hein, _Girl _?..."

Mes sons étouffés lui parviennent en écho malsain.

Un mouvement de hanches et le voilà engouffré jusqu'à la garde. Avant de ressortir et reprendre les jeux.

Je suis bientôt un brasier et il m'appelle par des mots qui font mouche - j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a été conditionné pour ne plus réagir qu'à ses paroles crues !...

Les sensations l'emportent bientôt et nous en haletons tels deux animaux en rut, mouvements venant en rajouter, ouvrant la voie à des orgasmes criés.

* * *

"Tu vas travailler ?..." l'avisant alors qu'il vient d'enfiler sa tenue de pilote.

"Il faut bien qu'un de nous deux s'y colle." lâché, ton neutre. "Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je prenne un congé sabbatique, _Girl_, alors remballe ton orgueil."


	6. A puzzle without an answer

_Comment se forme un psycho. En une leçon. Par B._

* * *

_Chapitre 146 : A puzzle without an answer_

La chose la plus désagréable en ce bas monde est de se payer un bad trip au beau milieu d'une soirée fabuleuse entre collègues...

Et c'est ce qui était arrivé à B.

Outre le fait que la vision valsait à lui en coller la nausée, ce fut A. qui se plut d'occuper le devant de la scène :

"A., apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais."

La demande était tombée un soir, alors que B. était installé en bas du canapé, tête reposant entre les jambes de A. et qu'elle caressait sa chevelure épaisse et hirsute tandis que son bras à lui reposait sur la cuisse de A.

Car oui, B. avait bien senti que la sexualité de A. était déviante. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pu la construire de son propre chef.

A. eut un haut-le-cœur et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger rapidement aux toilettes et rendre.

B. se profila dans le cadre de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer, bras croisés.

"A ce point ?..." lèvres étirées dans un sourire particulièrement pervers.

A. tira la chasse et profita du lavabo proche pour faire sa toilette, toujours sous le regard de B.

"Qu'est-ce qui... te prend de me demander ça, B. ?"

"Un retour de service."

"Il faudrait... du matériel... que nous ne pouv..."

"Y'a des clubs dans le quartier. J'ai checké."

"Pourquoi est-ce que... tu me fais revivre ça, B. ?..." plantant son regard clair dans l'hétérochromie de B.

"Ça te sera peut-être moins désagréable avec moi." frottant son épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte étroite, sans lâcher A. du regard.

"Ne pourrions-nous pas nous contenter de... vivre _normalement_, B. ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas des personnes lambda, A. La Wammy's nous a élus. Nous possédons ce que peu de personnes possèdent et ça nous tire du lot."

"Tu te sens élu, B. ?..."

"Absolument. Et tu verras qu'un jour je battrai L. sur son propre terrain. _The worst puzzle is one without an answer_."

* * *

B. s'affala sur le canapé, tête reposant sur le haut du dossier, sourire aux lèvres. "C'était... très instructif, A. J'en avais entendu parler mais... putain, ouais, le pratiquer c'est autre chose."

A. se laissa tomber à côté de lui, attrapant les pans ouverts de sa chemise portée sur débardeur sombre.

"T'avais raison... avec toi, ça me plaît !..."

"Hé." caressant les anglaises blondes de sa belle, laissant les boucles élastiques glisser mollement hors de ses doigts, sourire fin plaqué sur le visage, l'observant avec un certain désir assoupi. "T'as plus envie de courir te vider l'estomac aux chiottes, hein ?..."

* * *

B. apprit rapidement à maîtriser le vocabulaire particulier du vice. Et il excellait dans les expressions à la fois rabaissantes et excitantes.

D'ailleurs, B. et A. ne dialoguaient plus que de cette manière, exclusifs.

* * *

Connaissez-vous le nom de la première victime de B. ?...

Nee Watchman.

Nee était le genre de cas social pourri qui vivait des aides de l'État sans se préoccuper de l'éthique ; simulant à merveille l'alcoolique invétéré frappé d'un mal physique. En réalité, Nee était un pourri qui ne cherchait qu'à nuire à son entourage et qui, la nuit, dépensait pour s'octroyer les faveurs payées des putes du quartier, leur imposant des jeux écœurants.

Oui, Nee était... l'un de ceux que B. prit rapidement en grippe. Et qui signa son arrêt de mort lorsqu'il osa porter la main sur A.

Il avait fini par acculer A. dans un coin, main osant remonter le long de ses jambes.

L'attitude fit revenir A. du temps où les amis de son père s'étaient changés en bourreaux !...

"J'peux te tenir chaud pendant que ton mec est au boulot, t'en penses quoi, ma poulette ?..."

Comme à l'ordinaire A. n'avait pas crié, se contentant de crisper le visage en attendant que ça passe.

Elle arrivait à maudire sa beauté de poupée qui attirait tous les regards - ceux masculins notamment. L'idée de se défigurer lui avait souvent traverser l'esprit mais le courage lui avait manqué... et puis, concrètement, elle craignait de regretter son geste et d'en souffrir davantage.

* * *

"Elle est rudement bien gaulée, ta salope, voisin. Elle pourrait te rapporter un max si tu la faisais tapiner."

Ça, définitivement, avait été la phrase en trop. Dès lors, B. se mit à nourrir une haine viscérale pour cette pourriture.

Et c'est arrivé un soir, dans une ruelle sombre. Le premier meurtre de B. ; acte durant lequel il apprit beaucoup sur la nature humaine face à la mort.

Il avait frappé au couteau mais s'en était pris plein la gueule en retour car, pourri ou pas, l'homme tient à la vie, même à la plus misérable qui soit.

B. avait eu un mal fou à le maîtriser - à croire que la vue de la mort seule octroyait un surplus de forces au plus faible des hommes ! - et lui arracher la vie avait été une entreprise ardue.

Gisant devant le cadavre baignant dans une mare de sang, corps couvert de coups aléatoires, B. s'était juré qu'il ne s'y reprendrait plus jamais de cette façon. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait d'abord endormir les victimes pour pouvoir procéder à sa guise ensuite. Les morts par lutte n'étaient décidément pas du tout du goût de B.

* * *

Ma main chemine jusqu'au sexe. L'attaque est frontale, directe. Aucune fioriture.

Je le tire de sa sieste, armé d'un sourire carnassier.

Sous ma paume, ça ne tarde pas à réagir. Vite. Très vite.

Et mon corps engrange. A la même vitesse.

"Tu kiffes, hein, _Girl _?..." glissant une main derrière sa tête hirsute.

Je suis... dingue de ce mec !... Il pourrait me demander n'importe quoi, je m'y plierai sans discuter.

Sa main ne tarde pas non plus à venir me chercher, déboulant du majeur en pleine moiteur.

"Haaaaan... petite... puuuute..." sur un rauque presque grogné.

Son hétérochromie vient de se parer de ce voile trouble, signe que le plaisir le submerge.

Ce que je fais coulisser dans mon poing vibre d'impatience.

"_Girl, Girl, Girl_... j'vais te défoncer."

Je ne demande pas mieux !... Mais je connais l'animal ; il va s'amuser, gland contre moiteur, jusqu'à en jouir, comme à la Wammy's. Et j'adore ça !...

Nous y sommes, je me glisse sur lui, dos contre torse.

Son sexe me salue pendant qu'il se dirige par la base. "Haaaan, _that's it, Giiiirl _!..." se cambrant sous l'afflux de plaisir intense qui le traverse.

Mon corps se tend et se détend en rythme.

Il appelle toujours plus de moiteur, à son grand délice pervers.

"_Girl _!... Haaaan _Girl _!... t'es bonne !... putain, t'es b..."

Nos jeux continuent, faisant grimper la pression par des mouvements vifs puis ralentissants.

"T'es... sacrément baisable, _Girl_..."

Sa tête dodeline sur l'oreiller de garniture du canapé.

Ses hanches se meuvent presque malgré lui, appelant toujours plus de sensations aiguës.

"Haaaaaa !... _Giiiiirl _! Ma putain de... queue va... exploser !..."

Et ça se meurt dans un sourire terrible tandis que plus bas ça suinte de plaisir.

Il se redresse un instant sur le coude pour varier l'angle d'attaque.

Je ne suis plus que souffles et appels.

"_Giiiiiirl _! J'vais... gicler !..."

Et ça ne tarde pas. C'est généreux, crié à gorges déployées ; lui dans les rauques et moi dans les aigus.

* * *

B. traînait dans ce quartier chaud de L.A. qu'il connaissait bien et où il était également connu.

"Hey, beau brun !... Ça te dirait de prendre un peu de bon temps avec moi ?..."

"Tu cherches de la compagnie, beau gosse ?..."

Se faire courtiser était agréable. Même si la recherche pécuniaire en était le moteur.

B. affichait ce sourire gonflé d'assurance, traînant sa carcasse nonchalamment, mains dans les poches.

Il s'amusait à voir les dates danser sur les têtes des filles.

Il se les était déjà offertes ; deux minimum, parfois trois. Il avait les moyens. Étrangement... ça n'avait pas le même goût que les relations aiguës qu'il pouvait avoir avec la petite dinde dévoyée à ses quatorze printemps. Il grimaça. "Tu kiffes de m'avoir jeté ce putain de sort, hein, _Girl _?"

Se forcer à rester. Afficher ce sourire du mâle terriblement attirant mais inaccessible - pour le moment, sait-on jamais si la tendance venait à s'inverser !...

Pour l'heure...

Retour à la case maison pour m'y retrouver, endormie sur le canapé, télécommande de l'écran plat à la main, jambe glissée le long du canapé.

B. demeura un moment là, à me regarder, se déplaçant autour du canapé avant de soulever la jambe endormie de la sienne, me forçant au réveil, sourire cruel venant se ficher sur ses lèvres.

"Tu profites de la vie, _Girl _?"

Je ronchonnais en retour, me retournant pour lui présenter mon dos.

"OK." se rendant jusqu'à la cuisine aménagée, récupérant une cruche d'eau froide, revenant sur ses pas, armé, commençant à verser le liquide au niveau du visage, cruche tenue haute.

"ESPÈCE DE... !" me débattant pour m'éviter de prendre tout le contenu sur le corps.

En face ça ricane, cruche toujours menaçante.

Je le fixe comme si mes yeux étaient capables de l'éviscérer.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, _Girl _?"

"Ne t'avise plus jamais à..."

Il bloque mon index accusateur, sourire se faisant plus carnassier encore.

"A quoi ? T'es ici chez moi, _Girl_. Si t'es pas satisfaite, tu dégages, c'est aussi simple que ça."

J'affiche un joli sourire de guerre. "C'est ça. Qui ne tarderait pas à me trousser à travers tout l'aéroport avant que je ne saute dans le premier avion retour ?"

Il cligne, son œil de la mort devenant cramoisi de rage.

"Tu penses que je te courrai après, _Girl _?"

"Je dis juste que..."

Il m'attrapa à la gorge, serrant fort d'emblée, montant un genou sur l'assise pour mieux affirmer sa prise.

"Tu pourrais crever que je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt, _Girl_."

Ça crissait de rage !...

Je l'observais, écartant patiemment un doigt refermé autour de mon cou après l'autre.

Qu'était sa force contre la mienne ?... La mienne de Spectre chérie des Juges. La mienne de soldate chasseuse de titans. La mienne compagne d'un Shinigami retors et légendaire.

Il grimaçait, incapable de resserrer ses doigts après que je les eus tordus, jointures blanchies.

"Fous le camp d'ici, _Girl_."

Le ton avait été neutre.

Je me relevais, rassemblant mes affaires dans le silence pesant tandis qu'il se gavait de confiture à la fraise, assis à même le sol de la cuisine.

* * *

Je débarque à la startup, au grand régal des Juges.

"Oh mais quelle mine, quelle mine !..." raille Minos, m'invitant à me poser dans le canapé de l'espace détente.

"L'air vicié de L.A. ne lui réussit pas." ajoute Aiacos.

"Ce n'est pas l'air qui lui a porté préjudice, à mon humble avis, Cos."

Je scrute le bureau de la Wyverne dont la porte est close.

"Notre bon vieux Rhada est en clientèle." m'annonce Minos, tout à son aise.

"Pourquoi je l'ai dans la peau, cet enfoiré ?" parlant de B.

"Parce que..." levant les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir un moment. "... c'est un enfoiré, justement."

"Très drôle, Cos." intervient le Griffon.

"Merde, ça m'est tombée dessus comme ça quoi..."

"Ouiii. Même Crevan est infoutu de te tirer de ce mauvais pas." jubile Minos, jouant avec un de ses pans argentés. "Léviathan, tu es bien une des nôtres, une jolie Spectre qui jette le trouble partout où elle passe !..."

"Tu as l'art de la formulation des compliments, mon cher Griffon."

"Et un appétit d'ogre." paupières abaissées de moitié sur des pupilles à la dérive.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à L.A., B. notait le ballet des camions de déménagement dans la villa attenante. Des voisins. Ah quelle poisse !...

B. se jeta sur le canapé, coulis de fraises à proximité, attrapant son portable pour chercher un logement à sa convenance et à la mesure de son train de vie.

Celui-ci possédait une exposition idéale, dans un quartier plutôt chouette, lumineux.

B. dégaina son smartphone, contactant l'agence immobilière pour une visite rapide.

* * *

On ne refuse rien à B. Non seulement son charme naturel agit pour lui mais en plus son salaire de pilote a de quoi flatter l'intérêt.

L'agent immobilier est une femme. Une de ces filles au visage de poupée que B. affectionne particulièrement. Et le psychopathe a les crocs.

Aucun mot. Simple échange de regards pour être compris, s'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas dans le mauvais sens. OK. Parfait. Tout est sous contrôle. Charmant, ce solitaire qui trône en bonne place sur son doigt. Promesse de mariage. Le sourire de B. se fait carnassier et sa queue se lève, inondant son bassin d'une sensation aussi agréable qu'impérative.

Sans perdre son objectif de vue malgré les sensations vissées aux reins, la visite reste pro.

Le bien correspond aux attentes de B.

Au moment de quitter les lieux, la main de la jeune femme tremble sur la poignée de porte.

B. se trouve dans son dos. Exceptionnellement patient.

Lentement, elle se retourne, trouble voilant son regard clair.

Sous la lentille, le rouge crépite, fixant la date qui flotte au-dessus du carré brushé. Oh, il lui reste encore de belles années à vivre !...

Les lèvres de B. se mettent à piquer ; la sensation est aussi vive qu'agréable. Plus bas, ça se dresse davantage.

Elle plaque mollement son dos contre le mur nu. Et B. en épouse la forme, sans être brusque, posant une main sur la hanche.

Elle choisit de ne pas l'embrasser. Tant mieux en un sens ; ce n'est pas nécessaire à B.

B. descend la main entre ses jambes, relevant ce qu'il faut de la jupe pour la caresser. Lentement. Patiemment.

Elle a tôt fait de geindre d'un plaisir montant, baigné d'interdit.

Toujours contre ce même mur, B. se déboutonne et s'extirpe presque délicatement pour butiner et appeler d'autant plus de moiteur. L'instant est délicieux...

Il finit par s'introduire et la hisser sur ses hanches pour basculer, tant excité qu'il les conduit au septième ciel en un rien de temps.

Putain... les mots crus lui manquent... cette "complicité" avec sa _Girl_ fait cruellement défaut à cet échange mais il finit par en jouir, se congratulant de mettre à mal tant de belles promesses et résolutions.

Une fois l'acte accompli et qu'il récupère contre la peau de cette parfaite inconnue, il lui demeure un sentiment étrange. Une insatisfaction et une envie redoublée de cracher des insanités.

"Nous reverrons-nous ?..." demanda-t-elle, honteuse d'en réclamer davantage.

"Pour la signature du compromis de vente."

* * *

Le déménagement vient d'occuper une bonne partie de la semaine de B.

Enfin, il se pose dans ce loft refait à neuf.

Le large canapé borde une rangée de fenêtres, ce qui offre un côté extrêmement lumineux.

B. savoure sa réussite.

Mais... quelque chose fait défaut. Il aimerait s'en réjouir avec quelqu'un... inviter des collègues ?... Pourquoi pas.

B. dégaine son smartphone dernier cri et y pianote un message, envoyant une photo du loft aménagé. Destinataire : Girl. Objet : Pendaison de créma. Il ajoute une photo du bas de son corps affalé sur le canapé, face à la cuisine.

Puis il adresse une invitation à ses collègues. Une telle réussite se fête dignement !...

Son frigo est plein à craquer de confiture et coulis à la fraise.

* * *

Le couloir de débarquement crache son flot de passagers et je suis du nombre.

Il patiente, nonchalamment accoudé à la glissière mobile.

"Le pilote était une catastrophe." dis-je en rapport à l'atterrissage sans douceur et mal négocié.

"Wawrzyniak. Tout le monde se demande s'il a reçu son diplôme dans un paquet de _Lucky Charms_(*). T'as eu du bol d'échapper au crash, _Girl_." amusé.

"Fais-moi plaisir, vire-moi de connard."

"Il est dans le collimateur de la DRH. T'as un bagage à récupérer, _Girl _?"

* * *

En route :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de déménager ?"

"L'arrivée de voisins. Envie de changement." laconique, comme à l'ordinaire.

Je dévore des yeux son profil - ce sourire particulièrement sûr, notamment.

Ah la la... B.

"J'ai invité quelques collègues. Va y avoir foule, _Girl_."

"Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir leur dire à tous quel monstre tu es."

"Tu comptes faire une déclaration publique ?" amusé.

"Chiche."

"Ta parole contre la mienne. J'parirai pas gros, à ta place."

Nous entrons dans le parking souterrain où ne sommeillent que de grosses caisses.

Direction l'ascenseur. Dos collés sur la paroi opposée, nous observant à loisir.

"Tu bandes ?"

"A ton avis, _Girl _?" croisant les bras, affichant ce petit sourire carnassier que je lui connais bien, à présent.

"T'as pas trouvé de poupée à baiser entre temps ?"

"J'peux pas afficher les mêmes ambitions avec elles qu'avec toi, _Girl_. Là, satisfaite ?..."

"Pas encore... mais ça ne saurait tarder."

Les portes de la cabine s'ouvrent. Je le précède, le laissant reluquer à sa guise.

"Toujours aussi bien foutue, _Girl_."

"Contente de te plaire."

"En même temps, ça fait presque onze ans que ça dure, ce bordel."

"Tu nous as laissés une petite marge de manœuvre avant l'arrivée de la troupe ?"

Il glisse la clé sécurisée dans la serrure, regard explicite. "Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de l'avoir en l'air durant toute la soirée ?"

Je hausse les épaules. "J'sais pas. Tu peux peut-être trouver ça agréable."

Petit rire en m'ouvrant la porte. "J'ai déjà visité l'appart dans cet état, merci, ça ira."

Je m'y invite, déposant mon bagage dans l'entrée.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait triquer ?"

"L'agente immobilière."

"Oh, je vois. Et ?..." découvrant la vaste pièce contenant le canapé et la cuisine.

"Sympa." laconique, se laissant tomber dans le canapé clair. "J'sais pas si elle va pouvoir se passer de moi." me regardant parcourir la cuisine.

"Elle est vraiment très mal tombée."

Il renifle, peu sensible à mes attaques. "Tu ferais mieux de plaindre son fiancé."

Je siffle, sans lui prêter le moindre regard. "Tu te surpasses, B."

Il se cale un peu plus à son aise dans le canapé. "Ma cuisine t'intéresse vachement, je note."

"Jaloux ?"

"Impatient."

Je me tourne vers lui, me posant contre le four bas, bras croisés, regard posé sur lui.

"Ça m'énerve quand tu fais ça, _Girl_." en riant presque de contrariété.

"Alors comme ça, ça n'était pas convaincant avec l'agente ?... C'est plutôt ennuyant ça, hein, B. ? T'as tiré une cartouche pour rien."

"Heureusement, je recharge vite. T'es plutôt bien placée pour le savoir, hein, _Girl _?..." sourire saturé d'assurance.

"T'as pas l'impression d'avoir perdu ton temps ?"

Il sourit, carnassier. "J'ai surtout l'impression d'en perdre _maintenant_."

Je m'avance vers lui, lentement, un pas après l'autre.

"Tu kiffes, hein, _Girl _? T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit royal."

"T'ai-je déjà déçu ?..."

"Ça va les chevilles, _Girl _? T'es loin d'être le meilleur coup du monde, tu sais."

"C'est pas ce qu'il m'avait semblé quand je t'entends les fois où on baise, pourtant."

"T'sais, dans le feu de l'action, on raconte beaucoup de conneries."

Je suis proche, donnant un léger coup à son genou, le fixant en souriant, appétit à son comble.

Vif, il m'attrape par la taille pour me basculer sur le canapé et me dominer, main rassemblant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, l'autre glissant habilement sous mon haut.

"Tu veux comment, _Girl _?... Par devant ou par derrière ?"

Je le fixe, paupières mi-closes. "Carte... blanche."

Il se soulève légèrement, me basculant sur le ventre.

Il retrousse ma jupe et fait descendre le tanga des deux mains.

Il se déboutonne et s'extirpe, jouant un moment entre mes fesses.

"Ooooh putain, _Giiirl _!..." jouissant presque à la sensation tant il est déjà haut.

Il se presse d'une main, sans douceur, entre les lobes de chair.

Je ne suis plus que souffles vacillants sous l'assaut.

Haut du corps relevé au moyen de son bras le long du dossier, il vient de s'attraper par la basse, se frappant littéralement le sexe contre le rebondi des fesses.

"Ce que... tu vas te prendre... _Girl _!..." étranglé de plaisir. "Oh... putain !..." se faisant du bien à en perdre les sens.

Je suinte et réclame d'être remplie, le cherchant de la main.

Il ricane au geste. "Impatiente... _Girl _?..."

"B. !... Espèce de..."

Négociation brute des hanches, sexe glissant en moi sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

"Oooooooh ! _Giiiiirl _! Putain !... Qu'est-ce que... t'es bonne !..."

J'écarte les jambes au maximum que le permet le tanga baissé sur les cuisses.

Il approche le visage de mon oreille : "T'es décidément ma... pute préférée... _Girl_."

Arqué, il bouge loin en moi, faisant monter un plaisir spectaculaire.

* * *

"Alors ?... C'est qui le meilleur coup ?"

"Te flatte pas, _Girl_."

"Ils viennent quand, tes potes ?..."

"Alors déjà, c'est pas mes potes mais mes collègues. Ensuite faut que j'aménage la pièce." caressant mon bras, suivant attentivement le tracé de ses doigts du regard.

* * *

(*) Célèbre marque de céréales aux E-U.


	7. Something like love ?

_Quelqu'un aurait la bonté de les séparer, ces deux-là ?... Non parce qu'ils s'emboîtent sans arrêt !... XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 147 : Something like... love ?..._

Le buffet est installé.

Les collègues de B. arrivent. Ils charrient B. à mon propos : "Dis donc, on commence à la voir souvent !..." "Attention, ça devient sérieux !..."

B. se contente d'un sourire énigmatique.

Les cadeaux offerts sont somptueux - on sent qu'on est sur le dessus du panier là !...

Je me pose, regard allant droit sur B., debout devant le buffet.

B.

La copie. La sauvegarde. _Backup_.

L'élève qui a dépassé le maître dans bien des domaines(*).

B. a surpassé L.

B. si charnel.

J'adore B. Je suis _frappée _de B.

Son copilote préféré s'installe à mes côtés. "Je voudrais bien qu'on me dévore des yeux de cette manière. Brian a beaucoup de chance."

Oh, tu sais, juste en passant : Brian est un pseudo. Celui qui se tient devant toi se nomme Beyond Birthday et non seulement son Q.I. dépasse largement celui du commun des mortels mais en plus il a hérité, dès le berceau, d'un œil de shinigami. B. peut légitimement se considérer comme un demi-dieu.

"Ça fait longtemps, vous deux ?"

"Un petit moment, oui."

Débauchée à l'âge de quatorze ans !...

"Petit cachottier..."

"Ouais, il est très secret sur ces choses-là."

"Et je peux t'assurer qu'il t'a dans la peau vu la façon dont il refuse souvent les avances de certains membres du personnel féminin. Vache, un moment on l'a carrément pensé gay !..." se marrant.

"Hmm... non, pas à ma connaissance."

Cette façon qu'il a de regarder au-dessus des têtes !... Ce doit être étourdissant tous ces noms et ces dates qui dansent sur le dessus des crânes !... Assurément, B. dispose là d'un atout considérable sur L. !...

Je me lève pour le rejoindre, piochant quelques amuse-bouches sur le buffet.

"Je vais te coller ma main aux fesses, Girl." à mon oreille, discret.

Dépasser L. ne suffisait pas. Pour exister, la copie devait détruire l'original.

"J'attends que ça." en retour murmuré.

B. a toujours joint le geste à la parole.

"Tu veux un scoop ?..."

"Dis toujours, _Girl_." se servant de plusieurs canapés.

"L. était raide dingue de Misa Amane(**)."

B. tourne la tête pour me fixer, yeux finissant par se plisser. "De cette... cruche ?" amusé.

"Hmm mmm."

Il pouffe puis est soudain emporté dans un rire endiablé qui fait se retourner les convives tant ses accents sont sadiques. Il rit. Il est incapable de cesser. Il rit à gorge déployée.

Les invités se regardent, ne sachant comment réagir.

Je les fixe un à un.

B. se calme lentement. "C'est à... se pisser dessus !..." essuyant un nouveau hoquet. "Oh putain... faut que tu leur racontes cette blague !..."

OK. La véritable blague ou un bobard ?...

"Allez, _Girl_, sois gentille et raconte-la, cette vanne terrible."

Je choisis le thème de l'aviation, montant le truc vite fait.

C'est l'éclat de rire général.

"Ne me fais plus jamais ça !..."

"Hey, c'est toi qui racontes des trucs à se tordre au plus mauvais moment."

"Je saurai m'en garder la fois prochaine."

Il hoquette, amusé. "Note que ça m'étonne à peine. La vie sexuelle de L. doit sans doute se résumer à deux ou trois branlettes dans l'année, au plus haut de sa libido."

"Nourri au sucre."

"Sûr que niveau endurance, L. s'en tenait là. Les putains de neurones avant tout."

"Pas comme toi. Et ce depuis la Wammy's. Tu dévores, mon cher B. Définitivement charnel."

Il s'installe sur le canapé, m'invitant en travers de ses cuisses. "T'avais tellement chaud au cul à la Wammy's, _Girl_, que ç'aurait été une putain d'offense de te laisser dans cet état." à mon oreille.

"Plus chaud que A. ?"

"Compare pas, _Girl_." plus sec.

"Y'a quand même une raison qui fait que tu m'aies choisie. J'aimerai savoir."

"Va te faire mettre par qui tu veux, _Girl_."

"J'ai ma p'tite théorie là-dessus."

Ses oreilles aimeraient s'en priver mais son œil camouflé réclame.

"Parce que tu savais que son heure était proche."

"T'imagines ce que tu veux, hein, _Girl_."

OK. Il ne contre-argumente pas. Donc je suis sur une bonne voie.

"J'te boufferai, _Girl_." à mon oreille.

"A la vue de tous, ça ferait désordre dans la petite vie bien rangée de Brian..."

Il referme les bras autour de ma taille, attirant certains regards bien jaloux, ce qui nous amuse tous deux.

Ses yeux me niquent littéralement sur les vêtements.

"J'te kiffe, _Girl_, un truc de malade."

Je m'en mordille la lèvre tant la déclaration a de l'impact sur moi.

"J'vais te baiser si fort tout à l'heure que tu te souviendras plus de ton putain de prénom."

La tête me tourne à l'appel et mon bas-ventre en palpite. "Enfoiré..."

"Ouais. C'est faible, ça, comme contre-attaque, ma _Girl_. T'as déjà été plus en forme." caressant ma cuisse.

J'attache mes bras autour de la nuque. "Tu veux que je m'applique ?" tentatrice.

"Tu vas... morfler, _Girl_." se levant pour me faire quitter ses genoux.

* * *

"Et réveille pas tes voisins en faisant écrouler tout l'immeuble !..." le taquine son copilote préféré, tapant du poing contre son épaule. "Parce qu'on a tous remarqué à quel point t'es accro !..."

"Dégage." tendre. "On se voit mercredi."

"Ouais. T'as intérêt d'être en forme, canaille !..." clin d'œil.

La porte se referme.

Je m'avance.

"T'avais aussi envie de moi à ce point à la Wammy's ?..."

"Disons que... tes chemises de nuit aux motifs nounours dopaient peu la libido."

"Ah ?... Et ce qui se cachait dessous ?..."

"Autre chose." se tournant vers moi, félin.

"C'est à blâmer..."

"Quoi ?" s'avançant à la même allure.

"L'effet que tu me fais."

"Parce que tu crois que c'est agréable de bander durant toute une soirée, sérieux ?"

Mon regard s'arrête sur le renflement.

"Parce que tu vas me faire croire que c'est désagréable ?" croisant les bras, sourire terrible.

"Quand tu peux rien en foutre, ouais."

Je l'attire à moi par les passant du jeans. Le contact immédiat nous électrise et nous fait pousser une belle vocalise commune. Je l'écrase littéralement contre moi et il ploie les jambes pour se mettre à la hauteur de mon bassin.

Ses paumes échouent sur mes fesses, massant, littéralement lové sur moi, sourire carnassier, pupilles ardentes.

"Vire nos putains de frocs, _Girl_."

C'est littéralement grogné contre mes lèvres.

Frénétiquement, nos bas nous quittent.

Le contact, peau contre peau, nous fait presque hurler de plaisir.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah ! _Giiiiiiiiiirl _!..."

Il en mordrait presque tant son désir est urgent !...

Je grimpe à moitié sur le meuble derrière et il m'y hisse des deux mains sur les hanches, cherchant sans attendre entre mes jambes, du renflement suintant.

Il est beau à s'en damner ; pupilles à la dérive, expression de pur plaisir plaqué sur le visage.

"B. !..." cherchant à le guider en moi.

Il y glisse sur une exclamation vive, perdu de sensations.

Sitôt engoncé, il bouge énergiquement, relevant le visage à mesure que monte la vague en lui.

Perdu.

Et ça éclate, brut. C'est un tel élan que je le sens gicler au fond de moi, généreux.

Nos respirations sont erratiques. Nous peinons à nous regarder. Il ricane. "Ah... foutue _Girl_..."

* * *

Reposer sur le canapé qui borde les vitres, après une énième joute. Je caresse les cheveux de jais.

"Dis-le, B."

"Hmm ?" encore shooté aux endorphines.

"Que je suis le meilleur coup de ta vie." glissé à son oreille.

Il ricane. "On peut pas dire... que tu te la joues modeste, _Girl_."

"Dis-le." me laissant couler en bas, avisant son sexe avec appétit.

Il renifle. "T'es vachement plus dégourdie qu'à la Wammy's." glissant la main le long du corps pour atteindre ma nuque.

"La meilleure. Dis-le."

"T'as un putain de potentiel."

Première salve qui le fait soulever à moitié ; ultra-réceptif.

Il en rit tant mon corps appelle le sien, faisant s'ériger les pointes de ses seins de façon indécente tant l'onde qui vient de le traverser voyage à sa guise.

"Tu veux... quoi, _Girl _?..."

"L'entendre."

Il se redresse, me prenant entre ses jambes ouvertes tandis que je suis à genoux.

Le geste qui vient dans mes cheveux est presque doux. "OK. J'suis accro. J'en ai baisé un paquet... pour savoir reconnaître quand une fille est bonne. Et visiblement, tu fais partie du lot, _Girl_."

Il se lève alors, rêvant d'une douche.

* * *

"C'est vachement sympa, ce que fait le Capitaine Boyd au monté des passagers !... C'est la première fois que je vois un pilote faire ça." s'extasiait la jeune Sonia.

"Ah, il le fait depuis ses débuts. C'est une règle à laquelle il ne déroge pas." patientant devant la machine à café de luxe réservée au personnel naviguant.

"Et... il est célibataire, ce beau garçon ?..."

Petit rire en face. "Fais voir." glissant la main sous son menton pour envisager le visage de Sonia. "Ouais, tu pourrais être son genre."

La joie vient loger les traits de la jeune hôtesse.

"On s'est souvent interrogés sur ses goûts. Et on a eu l'honneur de voir son... _officielle_."

Le visage de Sonia se referme.

"Une poupée. Il en est accro. Un conseil : va pas te casser les dents sur Brian."

"Et... y'a pas d'espoir ?..."

"Accro, je te dis !..."

* * *

"Elle n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Hmm ? Oh, elle avait des trucs à faire, j'crois."

Dans le carré VIP d'une boîte branchée.

"T'es célib ce soir, alors. Tu devrais en profiter."

"Tu proposes ?" montant le poing au niveau de la tempe, corps basculé de côté sur le canapé.

"Pas moi. Sonia."

Le regard de B. bascule lentement sur ladite Sonia. Rousse. Jolie. Mouais, ça pourrait passer.

Il revient sur Tina, arborant ce petit sourire sauvage.

"Me sort pas la rengaine habituelle, Brian."

"Bon, allez, j'te promets de la faire danser tout à l'heure, dès que j'ai terminé mon verre."

"Tu fais chier, Brian."

Le sourire s'affine.

"C'est quoi ton problème, dans le fond ?..."

"D'être fidèle ?... Hahahaha ! Ouais, c'est con à dire !..." trouvant la conversation follement amusante.

"Une petite entorse de temps en temps..."

"Jamais avec le crew. C'est aussi immuable que saluer les passagers à leur montée à bord."

"Pfff." exaspérée.

"Tina, lâche Brian cinq minutes, tu veux ?" intervient son copilote.

B. lui tape dans la main.

"Des rapaces !..."

"Ouais."

B. termine son verre et le pose sur la table basse. "Bon. J'ai promis..."

Il se lève, pantalon sombre seyant, vernis et chemise blanche. Direction Sonia. S'arrête devant elle, lui tendant la main. "On danse ?"

Ils rejoignant la piste.

Le slow tombe à pic. Sonia hésite un moment avant de monter les bras pour les attacher autour de la nuque de B., c'est B. qui intime le geste, souriant, lui attrapant les hanches.

"Casé, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Et plutôt bien casé..."

"Les nouvelles vont vite. C'est quasi du supersonique !..." amusé.

"Dommage."

"T'sais ça m'est un peu tombé dessus comme ça..."

B. s'étonne lui-même de son honnêteté.

Elle cache son visage contre son épaule, refusant d'en entendre davantage, profitant du seul instant qui lui sera probablement offert avec tant de bonté.

* * *

Je suis vautrée sur le canapé lorsqu'il rentre, chemise courte légère et transparente.

"_Having a good time _?..."

"Hmm mmm." quittant ses vernis dans l'entrée.

Il quitte son pantalon et chemise, déambulant en boxer sombre, se servant un smoothie fraises dans le frigo.

Il s'installe, montant ses pieds nus sur la table basse, savourant sa boisson.

"Manque un écran et une console ici." désignant la table basse.

"Amazon est ton ami." ramenant mes jambes pliées sur l'assise.

"T'as raison, j'vais faire ça de suite." récupérant son portable pour passer la commande en prime, évidemment. "Oh, t'as vu les figurines d'Assassin's Creed ?... Ça fera super, allez, hop ! Je m'en prends trois."

* * *

Il déballe les précieux colis avec le soin particulier d'un collectionneur combiné au trépignement d'un gamin.

La console a été installée en un tour de main. Reste les ajustements de base.

C'est fou... contrairement à L., B. a été foutu de s'inventer une vie après la Wammy's.

* * *

"Merde... j'vois pas pourquoi ce voyant reste allumé. Selon le carnet de vol..." feuilletant le document.

B. se penche et appuie sur un pressoir sur le panneau de commandes, ce qui éteint immédiatement le récalcitrant.

Décidément, il faudra songer à le faire virer aussi, celui-là.

B. place son casque sur les oreilles, ignorant le regard totalement admiratif de son copilote.

"T'as bouffé la bible de commandes, ma parole !..."

"Ouais et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant." grogné en retour.

Quelle plaie !...

* * *

Il a viré de couleur. C'est assez amusant à voir.

"Le... souffle redouble... selon le..."

"Ta gueule, tu fous ma concentration en l'air. J'le sens, le putain de souffle, jusque dans le manche."

Bien. Atterrissage par vent de travers. Super !... Le souffle est constant ; pas de rafales.

De facto : atterrissage de-crab, crab ou sideslip(***).

Bon, là, il faut combiner le crab au sideslip.

_C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va crever, Messieurs, Dames, je l'ai lu au-dessus de vos têtes !..._

OK. C'est parti.

Respire. Souple sur le manche.

Voilà. C'est bon.

"Aérofreins et reverses."

Le personnel de cabine applaudit avec les passagers.

Ouais. On est bon, là.

* * *

"Super atterrissage, Brian." le congratule Sonia alors que le copilote est allé se vider l'estomac sur le tarmac.

B. lève le pouce à son attention.

Elle s'installe sur le fauteuil voisin.

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ; le meilleur ?"

"C'est ce qui se dit ?"

"Oui. La direction aurait même une peur bleue de te voir filer à la concurrence." posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de B.

B. observe, sourire en coin.

"Bon, tu m'excuseras, ce putain de vol m'a grillé." récupérant ses effets sur le tableau de bord.

* * *

Disposer d'un œil de la mort est remarquable. Surtout lorsque personne au monde n'est informé de l'existence d'une telle arme !...

B. n'a jamais déclamé à haute voix sa capacité à lire les noms et les dates de décès. Il savait qu'il disposait de ce don particulier et que c'était à lui de le gérer pour ne pas devenir fou.

Cependant B. ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une date proche de l'échéance. Cet œil couleur sang lui permettait toutes les audaces. Elle l'élevait au-dessus du lot, comme l'avait fait la Wammy's jadis. Ce que certains considéraient comme une chute, B. le voyait plutôt comme une élection !... B. se considérait réellement comme un élu.

* * *

L. avait été l'enfant du désordre à la Wammy's.

Dès son arrivée, les réflexions de ses camarades le mirent hors de lui et il répondit violemment aux approches physiques. L. n'était qu'émotions refoulées qui, lorsqu'elles s'exprimaient, emportaient tout sur leur passage. Watari jugea donc L. inapte à côtoyer les autres et, de fait, l'écarta de toute vie sociale, devenant ainsi le centre exclusif de l'univers de L.

Puis L. entra dans l'adolescence. C'est là que les choses se corsèrent.

L. se retrouva "prisonnier" de sa puberté ; son corps exprimant des élans que sa pensée ne parvenait pas à seconder. C'est à cet âge que L. se rua sur le sucre, s'engluant dans les douceurs pour réprimer ses désirs.

Plusieurs fois, B. avait tenté de sortir L. de cet engrenage mais l'adolescent prodige était plutôt du genre têtu.

"L. est un mollusque. Qui, au lieu de dégouliner de bave, dégouline de sucre liquide et qui, au moindre problème, se carapate dans sa coquille !..."

Même s'il grossissait un peu les traits, le jugement de B. n'était pourtant pas si éloigné de la réalité.

C'est la descente aux enfers de L. qui fit que B. s'éloigna diamétralement du modèle.

Voyant que B. échappait au schéma appliqué à tous les pensionnaires de la Wammy's, L. se mit à faire une véritable fixette sur B.

Par curiosité, il souhaitait voir jusqu'où B. serait capable d'aller. Il le laissa même sciemment commettre ses meurtres. Et encore une fois il usa de Naomi Misora comme bouclier.

C'est Kira qui fit descendre L. dans l'arène. Et il y perdit la vie.

* * *

A son arrivée à la Wammy's, B. fut le seul gamin toléré par L. Le jeune prodige était fasciné par l'œil couleur sang de cet enfant étrange.

Les manières sauvages de B. avaient un impact particulier sur l'enfant isolé.

Watari culpabilisait de voir L. n'avoir aucun ami et dépendre ainsi de sa seule compagnie.

Cependant, les manières rudes de B. eurent tôt fait de déplaire au fondateur.

Voir L. complètement captivé par B. déplut beaucoup à Watari.

Plus tard, au moment de l'adolescence justement, découvrir que L. fantasmait sur B. fut le coup de trop pour le bien-pensant Quillish Wammy. Le diable seul savait de quoi B. était réellement capable !... Et Quillish se refusa à faire courir un tel risque à L., le sermonnant durant une longue séance sur les conséquences possibles d'une telle relation.

L. s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir ainsi été pris en faute !...

* * *

"Oh bordel, L. ! Oublie cinq minutes tes putains de neurones !... Parle avec ça !..." désignant les viscères d'une main ferme, à même le corps fin et voûté de L. "Et ça !..." descendant un regard explicite plus bas.

L. s'était alors contenté de glisser l'extrémité de son pouce en bouche, comme à son ordinaire, esquissant un sourire naïf tout en suçotant l'ongle.

"J'aime quand tu me touches, B."

C'était, une fois de plus, factuel. Sans émotions, aucunes. Si ce n'était cette légère lueur égarée, au fond de la pupille de L.

B. soupira de contrariété. "Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'un mollusque gluant, nourri au sucre, L."

L. attrapa l'avant-bras de B. lorsque ce dernier tourna les talons.

"Je veux que tu m'apprennes, B."

"T'apprendre quoi, L. ?"

"A être comme toi."

Passé l'effet de surprise, B. rétorqua : "Ça ne s'apprend pas, L. Ça se sent et ça se vit. C'est mort pour toi, L."

Au fond de lui, B. en tirait une profonde satisfaction : L., le suffisant L., venait de lui quémander de l'aide !... Il y avait de quoi choper le melon !...

Le côté calculateur de B. mettait soigneusement l'information de côté afin de se concentrer sur l'usage sournois que pouvait offrir une telle donnée.

* * *

B. s'était trouvé un nouveau jeu qui n'était pas au goût des pédagogues ; démonter les arguments et autres démonstrations lorsque l'éducateur précisait que l'idée ou la prouesse venait de L. lui-même.

Si L. faisait une véritable fixation physique sur B., B. lui rendait la pareille en s'attaquant à son grandiose Q.I.

La guerre avait été déclarée bien avant que B. ne sévisse à L.A.

* * *

(*) Précisé dans Another Note, page 105

(**) Selon le roman "L change the World"

(***) Techniques de vol permettant de positionner au mieux l'appareil par rapport au vent de travers lors de l'atterrissage


	8. Le meilleur pour la fin

_Le lien entre B. et Léviathan se fait de plus en plus fort... mais la vie réserve parfois bien des surprises._

* * *

_Chapitre 148 : Le meilleur pour la fin_

J'observe, du coin de l'œil, B. surfer sur son smartphone hors de prix.

"Si on se prenait des vacances, ma _Girl _?"

Je manque de recracher ce que j'ai en bouche !...

"Cache ta joie, surtout !..." amusé.

"Putain, B. !..."

"Quoi ?"

"La vie à deux... les vacances..."

"Ben ouais."

"Prochaine étape : la bague au doigt et la famille ?"

"Faut pas pousser non plus !..." rigolard. "D'ailleurs... me semble que t'es déjà à la colle avec quelqu'un, nan ?" lorgnant sur la jolie bague offerte par Undertaker et dont je ne me sépare guère. "Pauvre mec, en passant."

"Garde-toi d'évoquer ce qui t'échappe, B. C'est... _sentimental_."

"Ben voyons." se tournant vers moi, œil de la mort en alerte. "Bon, j'te préviens, les vacances avec moi c'est sportif. Pas question de dorer ton petit corps _adorable _sur le sable d'une plage. On bouge. C'est à prendre ou à laisser." laissant son index courir entre mes seins rebondis.

"C'est plutôt inattendu tout ça..."

"Ça te fout les j'tons, _Girl _?"

"Je sais pas. J'ai juste... très envie d'être avec toi, B."

"T'en crèves d'envie depuis la Wammy's, _Girl_. Hein ? T'avais pas le cœur à rester planquée dans l'ombre de A. ou dans tes chemises de nuit de gamine. Vache, t'avais déjà un sacré potentiel à l'époque, _Girl_." s'en pinçant la lèvre de régal, coup de fouet aux reins, montant la main en tenaille sous le menton avant de me relâcher.

"Et maintenant ?..."

"Maintenant ?..." regard remontant de mes pieds à ma tête avec concupiscence. "J'vais te baiser."

"B... arrête d'être ce monstre assoiffé de sexe, bordel !..."

"Sexe et bordel dans la même phrase... Je valide, _Girl_." descendant la main entre mes jambes qui s'écartent d'elles-mêmes. Je pourrai m'en frapper mentalement tant mon corps répond à toutes ses avances !...

Il en sourit, carnassier. "Toujours prête, hein, _Girl _?... J'adore ça, chez toi." se mettant à caresser là, éveillant toutes sortes de sensations.

Mes geignements de délice ne tardent pas à poindre et il s'en gorge, malsain.

Vu que je ne réagis pas de manière suffisamment leste, il se donne lui-même de l'espace ; jeans ouvert sur un sexe affamé.

Il s'admire un instant, s'empoignant un moment. "Putain... on peut dire que je tiens la forme vu comment ces salopards aimaient me taser les parties. D'ailleurs... va falloir que je les retrouve, ces fils de pute."

OK. Ça c'est ton prochain objectif, n'est-ce pas ?... Les retrouver et leur faire payer ?...

"Je suis surprise d'apprendre que tu ne l'as pas... encore fait..."

Il a un sourire en coin. "J'veux d'abord qu'ils se sentent à l'abri avant de leur tomber dessus. La mort ne prévient jamais avant de frapper, pas vrai, _Girl _?"

Ah oui, OK. Particulièrement pervers, quoi.

Il joue un instant, de son extrémité, effleurant et caressant mon sexe suintant, renouant avec l'habitude qu'il tient de l'époque de la Wammy's.

"C'est dingue, ça, _Girl_... avec toi, j'ai jamais l'impression de perdre mon temps en la sortant."

* * *

Le verdict était tombé : empoisonnement. Le hic était qu'on en ignorait la cause, ce qui rendaient les recherches beaucoup plus longues et compliquées. Sans doute un mix de plusieurs plantes létales...

B. attendit que toute la famille se retire pour se pointer dans la chambre du malade.

"Salut, Max. C'est pas la forme, à ce que je vois." assorti de ce petit sourire en coin qui en dit long.

Le malade plisse les yeux, tâchant de resituer B.

B. picore la gelée à la fraise posée sur le plateau-repas. "J'vais te mettre sur la voie, Max. Tu te rappelles quand la grosse brute de la 118 m'a accusé à tort d'être tombé sur la stagiaire du dirlo ?..."

L'homme alité écarquille les yeux. "Toi..."

"Ouais. J'ai veillé à choisir un poison qui n'affecte pas ta mémoire."

Le malade tente de se redresser sur un coude. "Espèce... de..."

"Tout doux, Max. T'en as plus pour longtemps, tu sais ?..."

"Dis-moi... comment tu t'y es pris..."

"Ah, un magicien ne livre jamais ses trucs, tu devrais le savoir. Ça, c'est pour m'avoir tasé régulièrement les parties. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça t'excitait autant, Max. Tu aimais le faire devant Walter... attends..." petit rire. "... t'étais à la colle avec Walty ?... Hohohoho ! Et dire que tu vantais à tous la dévotion de ta charmante petite épouse !..."

"Dégage de... là..."

"J'aurai pas le loisir de te voir crever cette nuit, Max. Mais l'imaginer suffira sans doute à me faire jouir."

* * *

B. chantonne, barrant les noms notés sur une liste improvisée.

"Bon. Au tour de Frank. Ah, ce bon vieux Frank... voyons..." suçotant le bout de son stylo. "Il faut un truc sur mesure pour lui."

"Tu t'amuses bien ?..." installée à côté, mots fléchés.

"J'sais pas ce qui est le plus jouissif en fait : choisir un châtiment à la hauteur ou le prodiguer."

* * *

Indépendamment de sa revanche, B. a copiné avec un iranien installé à L.A. et dont le bar connaît un franc succès : Aydin Zadeh. B. passe très bien, du fait de son métissage parsis. L'occasion pour lui de ressortir du placard ce bon vieux Sa'at Zakariah.

Ils se saluent, frappant du poing puis s'accrochant les doigts.

"Sa'at, mon pote, prends place et..." me fixant. "Mademoiselle." s'inclinant légèrement, commercial.

"Pose tes fesses sur ce tabouret, _Girl_." le reculant d'une jambe, déjà juché sur le sien.

Trop aimable.

"Sers-nous deux de tes meilleurs cocktails."

"OK, chef. Et ?... Ça va la vie dans les airs ?"

"Ouais, pas mal."

"Je le fais moins fort pour Mademoiselle ?"

"Hein ? Nan, nan, elle supporte. Au pire, je la charge sur l'épaule pour le retour."

"Tu gères, mec !..." rigolard.

J'observe les doigts ornés de lourdes bagues de Aydin œuvrer sur le shaker.

"T'as vu Jasminah ?... Nouvelle. Succès fou auprès des clients."

"Tu m'étonnes !... C'est une bombe."

Je hausse le sourcil.

"Périmètre gardé, mec. C'est la cousine de mon beau-frère."

"Quel dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas le trottoir, hein, B. ?..." soufflé à son oreille, malsaine, connaissant son goût pour les prostituées.

"Elle y finira peut-être." carnassier.

* * *

Nous regagnons le loft à une heure sage, nous envisageant de manière gourmande dans l'ascenseur.

"Comment t'as trouvé Aydin ?"

"Aussi macho que toi." du tac-au-tac.

Il sourit, me proposant presque galamment d'ouvrir la marche - en fait, la manœuvre lui permet de reluquer mon derrière.

C'est un claquement sec de la paume qui me parvient alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

"Rentre ton joli p'tit cul à l'intérieur, _Girl_."

"Tu pensais que j'allais rester sur le pas de la porte ?..." m'invitant à l'intérieur.

Il tombe la veste, ouvrant le frigo à la recherche d'un quelconque dessert fraisé.

Ce pudding fera bien l'affaire.

Il s'installe sur le vaste canapé qui borde la fenêtre.

Je me tiens debout devant lui.

"Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi, _Girl _?"

"Je me demandais si t'étais d'humeur à tenter un nouveau truc..."

"J'sais pas. Faut voir. Explique."

Je m'appuie sur chacune de ses cuisses, bras tendus, visage en avant. "Toi debout. Moi derrière qui te branle."

La lueur qui vient de traverser l'hétérochromie de ses yeux me renseigne sur la validation de l'idée.

Il termine son pot de pudding sans aucune précipitation alors que je trépigne intérieurement et qu'il en a parfaitement conscience, l'enfoiré !...

Enfin, il pose le pot vide sur la table basse et se lève pour s'étirer un moment.

"Bon, tu veux faire ça où ?"

"Ici." me glissant derrière lui tandis qu'il se tient, dos aux fenêtres, devant la table basse.

Mes mains glissent sous le t-shirt marqué Skull, caressant tout ce qu'elles trouvent, des abdominaux dessinés aux pecs. L'une d'elle glisse dans le jeans et il creuse le ventre pour en faciliter l'accès. Il vient d'attraper l'autre main qu'il mordille, lèche et embrasse en de rares occasions.

"T'as d'heureuses initiatives, _Girl_." déboutonnant son jeans sans précipitation.

Je glisse à l'intérieur du boxer tendu, l'attrapant à la base pour l'extirper et lui prodiguer caresses et attentions.

Je caresse la hampe tendue, m'attardant sur l'extrémité renflée, la titillant du pouce.

Il vient de passer les bras sur l'arrière, caressant et agrippant ce qu'il peut de moi.

Ça commence à sérieusement monter.

"Haaaaaan... _Giiiirl_... oh putain... _Girl _!..." peinant à tenir ses jambes en place, hanches s'animant d'elles-mêmes à mesure que les sensations enflent. "Oh putain... tu... branles comme personne... petite pute..." Ça se meurt dans un sourire avant qu'un nouvel élan lui frappe les reins, bas-ventre plongé dans la tourmente d'un orgasme montant. "_Slowly, Girl... slo..._"

Ma main s'apaise, lui prodiguant un moment de répit.

Ma bouche se fraye un chemin jusqu'à la nuque que je mordille sans douceur, hissée sur la pointe des pieds.

Devant, je reprends mes gestes amples. Il suinte et j'en profite pour accentuer mes caresses sur l'extrémité ultra-sensible. Il manque d'en décoller, voué à mes attentions.

"Haaaaaaah !... _Girl _!... _Girl _!..."

Son t-shirt est moite de transpiration tant le jeu lui plaît.

Je glisse les doigts jusqu'aux testicules superbement remontées, les flattant un instant.

"Quelle... merveilleuse pute... tu es, _Girl_..."

Puis je repars à l'assaut, alternant les attentions.

Quand il n'en peut véritablement plus, il attrape ma main de la sienne pour me guider vers la finalité et il se livre là, souillant son t-shirt remonté et son ventre, dégoulinant sur la ceinture du jeans, corps basculé en avant comme s'il allait rendre.

Je joue encore un instant avec le précieux fluide tandis qu'il reprend son souffle.

"Donne. Je vais foutre à tremper."

* * *

Je glisse un œil sur ce qu'il est en train de griffonner. Formule arithmétique.

Je plisse les yeux. Je connais. Suite de Syracuse ; la suite dont on est incapable de prédire de quelle manière elle va évoluer. Les mathématiciens se cassent les dents dessus depuis de nombreuses années. Et B. la fait évoluer entre deux léchage consciencieux de glace à la fraise.

Un amusement. Un simple amusement. La feuille est maintenant noircie de chiffres et de formules.

Il s'amuse avec cette suite comme certains s'adonneraient au sudoku !... Ce cerveau est tout bonnement extraordinaire !...

Je ne peux qu'admirer la prouesse. "_Having fun ?..._"

"Hmm mmm." laissant sa langue courir sur la glace colorée.

"Tu vas arriver à la conjecture(*) ?"

"Si tu fermes ta gueule, peut-être." armé d'un sourire de guerre.

Plus tard, il ira se détendre en montant quelques figurines d'Assassin's Creed.

* * *

Dans la file d'attente à Pacific Park. B. une main dans la poche, l'autre posée sur ma hanche.

C'est fou comme les filles le reluquent et discutent entre elles à voix basses. Il n'y prête même plus attention.

Je me demande si L. connaîtrait le même succès si on l'avait lâché dehors ?... Nan. Nan, certainement pas. Trop "bizarre", trop particulier.

"Tu leur plais."

"J'fais pas gaffe." s'offrant des acidulés à la fraises à un stand. "Elles risqueraient de monter en live au premier mot déplacé. Et j'aurai des emmerdes." s'installant sur un banc pour déguster ses bonbons. "En gros, y'en a qu'une que j'peux traiter de pute sans qu'elle s'en offusque." regard remontant le long de mes cuisses laissées libres par le short jeans.

"Laquelle tu te ferais ?..." désignant discrètement les filles du regard.

"Hmm... la brunette avec casquette."

"Une poupée, comme d'hab."

"Ah on ne change plus l'équipe gagnante, hein !..." amusé. "Par contre, on crève, là. On va piquer une tête ?"

"Nous n'avons pas nos maillots, B."

"Parle pour toi, ma petite, j'les ai embarqués ce matin dans le coffre." taquinant le bout de mon nez d'un doigt.

* * *

Et sur la plage ça continue !...

C'est un truc de malade !...

Quel genre de phéromones il peut bien dégager pour attirer le regard des filles, dans toutes les tranches d'âge, casées ou pas ?... Justement, une bonne ménagère ne cesse de se pincer la lèvre en voyant B. échouer sur le drap de bain !...

Je repose tête sur son torse, m'amusant avec les doigts de sa main.

"J'ai toujours pensé que t'étais métis."

"En même temps, j'suis loin du type caucasien, hein, _Girl_. T'aurais pu t'en douter depuis un moment."

"Tu connais tes origines, B. ?"

"Moitié parsis."

"Du côté maternel ?..."

"Ouais."

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes parents..."

"Leur mort est tellement conne qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être mentionnée(**)."

"T'es arrivé à la Wammy's à quel âge ?..."

"Neuf."

"La bonne mère de famille d'à côté te dévore du regard depuis tout à l'heure."

"Hmm ?..." tournant un petit regard vers elle.

"En même temps que A. ?"

"Presque."

"L. vous a été tout de suite présentés ?..."

"Tu rigoles ?!... L. nous a été présentés via le résultat de ses copies. Chaque fois que nos notes étaient sous les siennes, on nous rabâchait l'excellence de sa copie." sentant une tension phénoménale le gagner. "On avait tellement le cerveau lavé par ces conneries que faire mieux que lui était devenu une obsession. C'est là que A. a flanché. Putain, ouais, ces enfoirés l'ont fait plonger sans le moindre état d'âme."

"J'aimerai bien que tu parles de moi comme tu parles de A., B."

"C'est pas pareil, _Girl_. Mélange pas tout."

"N'empêche... je peux sentir, à travers le ton que tu emploies, combien tu tenais à elle."

"Putain, _Girl_, tu saoules."

* * *

"Prenez place, Boyd."

B. prend place face au large bureau de direction.

"Comme vous le savez déjà, vous êtes un de nos meilleurs éléments et nous vous remercions de rester fidèle à notre compagnie ainsi que l'énergie que vous déployez à améliorer notre fonctionnement sur chaque vol."

B. savoure.

"Notre compagnie va commander trois 787 Dreamliner."

B. aurait presque envie de taper des mains. Changement de position des jambes en lieu et place.

"Je souhaite vous confier le pilotage de l'un d'entre eux lors du gala et pour les vols réguliers."

"Volontiers, Mr Davis."

* * *

Je fais un brin de ménage lorsque je tombe sur un cahier griffonné de formules alambiquées. Voilà de quelle manière B. se passe le temps en nourrissant son intellect formidable.

J'ai toujours été calée en lettres plutôt qu'en maths.

* * *

Il rentre, d'excellente humeur, me racontant, fait plutôt rare, sa journée ou comment le DRH accepte de lui confier le premier vol d'un 787.

"Mettre cette flotte entre les mains d'un psycho... pas très futé, ton DRH." dis-je.

Mais rien ne semble entamer sa bonne humeur !...

* * *

Roger avait déjà noté un petit attroupement autour d'une lame de parquet soulevée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien susciter tant de curiosité de la part des élèves ?... Il s'approcha et la nuée se dispersa, ce qui renforça ses soupçons. Discrètement, alors que les élèves étaient au réfectoire, il souleva totalement la lame et y découvrir une boîte de fer blanc usée. Il l'extirpa et découvrit là des bonbons volés, périmés pour la plupart, quelques bricoles et un petit carnet.

La première page était garnie par un "L" en lettre gothique.

Nul doute que ce carnet ait appartenu à la légende de l'établissement.

Les notes, toutes laissées de la main même de L., constituaient un véritable trésor que Roger prit un immense plaisir à lire jusqu'à... ces phrases percutantes, de plus en plus nombreuses à mesure que les pages avançaient : "B. me fascine complètement. J'aimerai lui ressembler mais j'en suis à des années lumières." "Aujourd'hui B. a volé une grosse quantité de bonbons dans la cuisine et nous avons partagé le butin." "Je crois que je viens de réaliser combien j'aime B. Dire que tout le monde me croit incapable de sentiments !... B. est comme une drogue dure. B. est toute ma vie." "B. quittera un jour la Wammy's, il s'en ira loin de moi. Je ne renoncerai pas à B. Je suivrai chacun de ses faits et gestes."

Roger referma le carnet, livide. "B... quel genre de démon es-tu donc pour être parvenu ainsi biaiser le regard de L. ?..."

Roger décida finalement de brûler le maudit carnet contenant les confessions écrites de L.

Il fallait préserver la légende et surtout ne pas laisser se souiller sa mémoire et son exemple !... L. devait continuer à être ce dieu des neurones, asexué, nourri au sucre ; la quintessence de la Wammy's.

* * *

B. fait le tour du 787, ne pouvant retenir un sifflement d'admiration face à ces ailes recourbées d'une envergure totale de soixante mètres.

"Quel beau bébé." se surprend à dire B. comme s'il s'agissait d'une naissance.

Le cockpit, quant à lui, est tout aussi performant et confortable.

Le 787 est moins gourmand en carburant. Il s'agit d'une véritable prouesse technique qu'il doit à ses matériaux composites et à sa forme ainsi qu'à ses deux turboréacteurs Rolls Royce Trent 1000 qui permettent une poussée de 423 kN.

"Venez, Boyd. Que je vous présente votre copilote pour le vol inaugural." l'amenant à l'écart.

C'est là que tombe de l'inédit sur B. : une pilote !... Diantre, c'est denrée rare. Et Mademoiselle est plutôt du genre séduisant. B. sent une bouffée euphorique grimper en lui.

"La fille de notre PDG. Comme on sait que vous êtes du genre sérieux, nous vous la confions pour son premier vol réel."

Ouais. OK. Pas touche !... Pourtant là, c'est bien plus alléchant que les hôtesses !... Et Mademoiselle, d'après les échanges, est du genre passionnée par l'aviation. Sans parler de sa bouche... un véritable garage à bites !...

* * *

(*) La conjecture de Syracuse est un merveilleux problème d'arithmétique : un enfant de 8 ans peut le comprendre, les ordinateurs l'ont vérifiée jusqu'à des nombres astronomiques, et pourtant les mathématiciens n'ont toujours pas réussi à la démontrer ou à l'infirmer.

(**) Père tué par un malfaiteur, mère décédée dans le déraillement d'un trait, d'après Another Note page 94.


	9. Touch me and love me like you do

_Les turpitude de B._

* * *

_Chapitre 149 : Touch me and love me like you do_

Ô surprise !... La fille du PDG se prénomme Alexa. B. en est secoué des pieds à la tête mais ne le montre évidemment pas.

"Nous vous faisons voler avec le meilleur. Boyd surclasse tous nos autres pilotes."

"Ce garçon a l'air, ma foi, très intelligent."

"Le meilleur dans tous les tests. Ses rapports de vol sont les plus détaillés et il a même débusqué une erreur dans nos paramètres de sécurité."

"Je vois. Un prodige. J'espère qu'il m'en apprendra beaucoup sur le métier. Mettez-moi sur les vols réguliers avec lui, s'il vous plaît."

* * *

B. libéra son sexe qui venait de rendre généreusement sur son torse, plongé dans un bain d'endorphines, pantalon baissé à mi-cuisses, savourant cet état de flottement. Eh bien... si elle était aussi bonne que dans ses fantasmes, cette Alexia, cela allait être compliqué de s'en tenir à sa _putain _de ligne de conduite !...

"T'es pas du genre à fantasmer sur la première venue mais pour le coup, là... c'est du putain de haut de gamme." avisant son sexe qui décroît lentement, finissant par reposer sur le haut de sa cuisse.

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes, posant le plan de vol et sa casquette, mettant son casque sur les oreilles.

"Bien. Prête ?..."

Alexa lève son pouce.

B. avise la foule massée contre la balustrade pour ce premier vol et dont sa _Girl_ fait partie.

En France, en 1988, lors d'une démonstration de vol avec un A320, le pilote a voulu faire le malin... et l'avion a crashé en pleine forêt !... Le fait est que le pilote souhaitait faire un vol lent en basse altitude mais n'est pas parvenu à mettre les gaz pour relever l'appareil. Ce dernier a décroché puis heurté la cime des arbres et ce fut le crash quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Heureusement peu de victimes sur les 130 passagers... mais B. en est certain : vu la date qui flotte au-dessus de la tête d'Alexa ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils perdront la vie.

Alexa observe avec intérêt le ballet des manœuvres initiées par B sur l'overhead(*), le MIP(**), la manette de manœuvre du train d'atterrissage, le pedestal qui se trouve entre les sièges des pilotes et qui concentre tous les contacts radio, la manette des gaz des deux réacteurs ainsi que ceux permettant la poussée inversée, speed break(***), flap(***) et frein parking.

L'assurance du pilote chevronné transparaît dans chaque geste. Ses axes de tangage et de roulis sont parfaits et souples, sans à-coups, ainsi que les commandes sur les palonniers(****).

Le vol se passe évidemment sans heurts et le décollage et l'atterrissage sont parfaitement maîtrisés.

"Bravo." le gratifie Alexa à leur arrivée en bout de piste.

"Le temps était idéal. C'est beaucoup moins évident avec un vent de travers ou, pire encore, des rafales."

* * *

Puis vint l'heure du cocktail.

"Mais qui voilà !..." me harponne un pilote - Dwayne je crois.

C'est la drague ouverte. J'esquive avec tact.

B. arrive, flanqué de Alexa. Je flaire immédiatement le danger.

"C'est qui, elle ?" à Dwayne.

Il renifle. "La fille du boss. Belle poupée, pas vrai ?"

* * *

B. claque la porte de son côté, se tournant derechef vers moi, main sur le haut du repose-tête, dans un langage corporel agressif.

"Bon, _Girl_, j'peux savoir pourquoi tu tires la tronche ?!"

"La fille du boss. Tu la kiffes ?"

Il tape d'un plat de main sur sa cuisse.

"Putain, tu me les brises, _Girl_."

"T'as pas répondu."

"J'réponds pas aux putes." enclenchant le start.

* * *

"Calmée ?" sur le retour.

Bras croisés, je fulmine toujours.

"_You're such an unsecure girl. Didn't get it. Really_." mettant la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Le problème c'est que tu te fous des hôtesses, B. Parce qu'avec ton ego, tu ne t'abaisseras pas à taper dedans. Mais une pilote. Passionnée, en plus, d'après ce que j'ai entendu !... La proximité dans la cabine, tout ça. Tu tiendras pas."

"Oui et ?"

"Ha, tu avoues !..."

"J'avoue rien du tout, _Girl_. C'est quoi ce sketch ?!"

"Rien, je..."

Il fait entrer la Discovery dans le souterrain, se garant habilement en marche arrière, serrant le frein à main et coupant le moteur, tourné vers moi pour me regarder.

"Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie d'endosser le rôle de ce petit con de Boyd H24, sérieux ?!"

"J'en sais rien, B." le confrontant enfin du regard.

"OK. _Girl_, tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu sais que je joue un rôle dès que je fous les pieds à l'aéroport. Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais être aussi à l'aise sexuellement avec quelqu'un que je le suis avec toi. J'ai pas envie de me coltiner du Boyd à vie, putain !... G_et it, Girl, or not ?!_" attrapant mon menton en tenaille, œil de shinigami crépitant sous la lentille.

"_Get... it..._"

"_Very kind_." quittant le véhicule, claquant la porte, levant les bras pour poser les mains sur le haut du toit, respirant vivement puis finissant par aller faire un tour pour se calmer et lui éviter de me fracasser.

* * *

"Ooooh là !" lui assène Aydin.

"Ta gueule." s'installant sur le tabouret de bar. "Ce que t'as de plus fort en stock."

"Engueulade avec ta meuf ?..."

B. lève sur lui ses yeux de meurtrier. Bref regard à Jasminah. OK. Elle.

* * *

Alors que Jasminah sort les poubelles dans l'arrière cour, une ombre furtive se glisse derrière elle et lui fait perdre conscience à l'aide de chloroforme.

Ramenée jusqu'à un véhicule de prêt dont le siège est recouvert d'un film plastique sombre, B. la drogue avec habilité.

Puis il l'amènera jusqu'à un vaste hangar où, là encore, il a pris ses dispositions pour ne laisser aucune trace.

Le jeu sera exactement le même avec les membres du cadavre disséminés à travers un large périmètre.

Une fois de plus, la police est démunie face à l'absence d'empreintes.

_Crac ! T'as eu une frustration dans ta journée, fils de pute ?..._

* * *

"Macabre découverte à West Side..."

Je zappe au moment où il regagne l'appartement.

Il passe devant moi sans un regard, se servant d'une boisson dans le frigo avant de rejoindre la salle de bains.

Puis il erre un moment dans la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit, yeux fixés au plafond.

"_Bad night ?..._"

"_On the contrary_."

Je m'installe à ses côtés, revers du doigt venant caresser sa joue.

"Quand tu souris, tu as deux fossettes à chaque extrémité des commissures."

Il tourne le visage vers moi, levant la main pour me caresser de la même façon. "J'devrai te foutre dehors. Te dégager de ma vie. J'vivais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu rappliques, petite pute."

Je bouge le visage pour accentuer la caresse.

"Tu pourrais, oui."

Il se redresse d'un mouvement du haut du corps. "Petite pute..." avec le sourire qui va bien, venant m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

* * *

Piloter avec Alexa est agréable. L'ambiance en cabine de pilotage est sympa.

Et elle est si fichtrement douée que B. lui céda rapidement les commandes.

Son attitude est vraiment différente des hôtesses qui ne pensaient qu'à sauter Boyd !... Alexa était tout en retenue. Il se passa de longs mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle évoque son petit ami.

"Il fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde."

"Alors garde-le." avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

B. lance la boule, coude reposant sur le bord du billard, poing soutenant sa joue, amusé par la partie que je mène seule, décidé à y foutre le bordel.

"Ah !... B. !..."

"_Wha_' ?"

"Fous pas le bordel !..."

"Bon, j'vais draguer." se levant.

Je lâche immédiatement la queue pour m'avancer. Il rit.

"_You're a jealous one, aren't you ?_"

"Fais pas chier et rapplique." l'attrapant par le t-shirt.

Il me fait grimper sur le bord du billard, se glissant entre mes jambes que je croise immédiatement pour l'emprisonner. Il caresse mes jambes que le shorty laisse nues, remontant le long de la cuisse, me fixant de son oeil cramoisi.

"_Hit me, B._" caressant la crinière luxuriante.

Il a un tic nerveux des lèvres, signe que je lance son intérêt et son excitation à la fois.

D'un mouvement, il me retourne sur la table de billard, haut du corps plaqué sur le feutre.

Des deux mains, il descend mon shorty et mon tanga dans le même temps, dévoilant la rondeur des fesses.

Vu qu'il est placé sur le côté, j'avance la main pour toucher le renflement qui se prononce mais il rattrape le poignet. "Shh." le montant au-dessus de ma tête, caressant les rondeurs appétissantes de l'autre main, hissant une cuisse sur le bord de la table. Et clac !

Tout mon corps subit la secousse tant la frappe est énergique.

J'entrouvre la bouche de délice, plaisir venant se mêler à la douleur.

"_Like it, Girl ?..._"

"_Y... yes_."

Caresse. Clac !

Clac ! Caresse.

Clac ! Clac !

Caresses bis.

Mon fessier doit arborer un beau teint rose.

Il affiche ce sourire carnassier, s'offrant de l'espace en ouvrant son jeans, sexe forçant l'étoffe de son boxer.

CLAC !

Le haut de mon corps vient de s'avancer sur le feutre tant la frappe a été vive et il l'a attribué de sa ceinture, m'adressant un sourire particulièrement pervers.

Il glisse un doigt le long de la raie pour s'aventurer plus bas, y découvrant une moiteur qui le lance de délice.

"Haaaaah... _that's my... Girl_."

Il visite, mouvements d'allées et venues à la clé, appelant d'autant plus de manifestations humides.

Je le cherche de la main. Il repousse.

"Ah haha ah !..."

Il quitte le bord de la table et descends jeans et boxer, venant me taquiner de son extrémité renflée.

"Aaaaah... _Giiiirl_..." laissant monter les sensations.

Je clos les paupières si fort que j'en vois des étoiles. Ce qui s'ébat derrière moi est tout bonnement intenable de plaisir.

Mon visage en est littéralement changé et je ne contrôle plus aucune expression.

"Haaaan... _Girl, Girl _!... J'te kiffe, _Girl _!..."

OK. Je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier fortement la position.

Il attrape mes hanches, me guidant jusqu'à lui, entrant et sortant, furetant dans la raie, s'y écrasant de la paume, puis se guidant en moi, tenu par la base, expressions échappées.

"_Girl_, oh putain !... J'surkiffe quand tu mouilles comme ça !..."

OK. Il est à fond là !...

* * *

"Le truc le plus dingue que t'aies fait ?"

La bouteille vient de désigner B.

"Hmm... oh, j'en ai fait de tas !..."

Lors d'une rando avec ses potes.

"Voyons... ah oui !... Je m'étais mis au défi de me déplacer uniquement à quatre pattes durant plusieurs jours."

"Pfffffahahahaha ! Brian !... Ah, mec !..." lui adressant le signe de reconnaissance. "T'es un vrai fêlé, toi !..."

T'as pas idée, mon cher Mike. T'as pas idée...

Se déplacer à quatre pattes ?... B. le fait depuis qu'il est à la Wammy's et lorsque le personnel en blouses blanches a rappliqué pour le faire entrer dans une cage, il a filé dans cette position à travers les couloirs, agile comme un animal !...

Je crois que je conserverai ma vie entière cette image devant les yeux !...

"On veut une démo."

"Haaaa ! Si la bouteille me désigne à nouveau, OK ?"

"Fais-la tourner, Mike."

Mike est le dernier venu dans la bande. Mannequin.

La bouteille désigne Lenny, le beau gosse.

"Hmm..." se tâte Megan. "Montre-nous la photo la plus compromettante de ton portable."

"Tu l'auras voulu, ma belle." dégainant le smartphone pour faire défiler les photos d'un répertoire privé, faisant tourner l'écran sur un selfie de son sexe en érection enfermé dans un pantalon et saisi de la main.

"Pfff ! Quel vantard !..." se fend Andrew.

"Y'a que les mecs pour faire un truc pareil." lâche Alison.

"Sûr que chez vous c'est beaucoup moins voyant."

"T'as aussi ce genre de photo dans ton smartphone, Brian ?"

"T'aimerais le savoir, hein ?"

"T'es au courant, Rachel ?"

"_Nope_."

"Tous les mecs ont des photos de ce genre quelque part." lance Lenny, philosophe.

"Mais... c'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ?"

"J'sais pas. Se rassurer ?..." admet Lenny, de bonne foi.

"Garder un souvenir des bonnes années où ça fonctionnait encore !..." se marre Mike.

"OK. Si la bouteille te désigne, Brian, j'demande un strip." lance Megan.

"Mademoiselle est exigeante." rit B.

"Chiche !... Moi aussi, je demande ça !..." renchérit Alison.

La bouteille me désigne.

Les filles me guettent.

"Il baise comment ?" demande Megan, hardie.

"Hmm... il arrive toujours là où on l'attend le moins." regard porté sur B.

"La partie de ton corps qu'il préfère ?"

"Hey, une question à la fois !..." se marre B.

* * *

"Ils sont sympa." me dois-je d'admettre une fois seule avec B.

"Tu crois que je vais me coltiner des toquards durant mes loisirs, _Girl _? Déjà que je fais queue libre-service(*****)..."

"Pfff, t'es con."

Il me prend sous son bras. Le geste a de quoi surprendre...

"Mate ce coucher de soleil."

"Gaffe, tu deviens romantique !..." dis-je, rieuse.

"J'l'ai toujours été, _Girl_. Toujours." caresse le bout de mon nez. "T'as jamais noté à quel point j'kiffais tes chemises de nuit nounours à la Wammy's ?..."

* * *

"Tu sors ?" notant qu'il attrape les clés de son véhicule.

"Tu me lâches un peu, _Girl_, ouais ?"

"Je m'ennuie ici. Tu veux bien m'amener avec toi ?..."

"Allez, rapplique."

Dans le véhicule, sur le trajet :

"Où va-t-on ?"

"Concessionnaire Chevrolet."

"Oh ?"

"Ouais. Je récupère ma nouvelle caisse."

"T'en as marre de rouler anglais ?..."

"Je reste raccord avec Boeing." se marrant.

Il enclenche le clignotant et se gare sur le parking clients.

Le commercial lui déroule presque le tapis rouge. "Mr Boyd !..."

A l'intérieur, nous sommes reçus comme des rois avec bichonnage et café.

"Souhaitez-vous la voir ?..." attrapant la commande manuelle.

"J'suis là pour ça." rétorque B., ironique.

Le modèle est celui en-dessous de la Suburban : la Tahoe. Robe noire. Forme agressive et imposante : le dessus d'une roue m'arrive à la hanche !...

C'est parti pour l'essai. B. retrouve ses aises, conduisant d'une main, coude appuyé sur la fenêtre ouverte. A un feu, il se fait dévorer des yeux par une passagère. Il se permet même de lui adresser ce petit sourire assuré.

Je lui donne un coup dans le siège et il manque d'en pouffer, rajustant le rétroviseur intérieur pour m'avoir yeux dans les yeux.

"Quoi ? Jalouse, _Girl _?"

Le commercial esquisse un petit rire gêné face à de telles façons.

"T'es là pour essayer ta nouvelle bagnole. Pas pour draguer."

"L'un n'est pas incompatible avec l'autre, t'as pas remarqué, _Girl _?" me provoquant ouvertement.

"Je trouve que tu t'éparpilles."

"T'inquiètes, _Girl_. Je garde le principal à l'esprit." alors que le feu passe au vert.

"Mon cul."

"C'est ça, _Girl_. Ton ravissant, merveilleux p'tit cul." assorti d'un sourire carnassier.

Le commercial ne sait plus où se mettre.

* * *

Le retour à la capitale signe mon arrêt devant une vitrine de lingerie fine parisienne.

Oh toi... Célestine. Made in Germany, ce qui ne gâche rien - restons chauvins !... Et je sais exactement à qui faire perdre les pédales avec un tel article.

Parée de la tenue sont la subtile transparence ne camoufle en rien ma nudité, je m'enferme dans un des cercueils alors qu'il termine son service. Tapotant depuis l'intérieur.

Son sourire s'affine. "_What have we there ?..._" curieux, s'approchant sans crainte.

Il ouvre le couvercle et m'y découvre, portant l'article.

"Oooooh !... Voilà une surprise comme on m'en a peu offerte durant ma loooongue vie." agitant les doigts, régalé.

Je joue au corps. Il apprécie et me relève, dans ses bras, telle une poupée de chair, sans aucune difficulté vu sa force de Shinigami, pour m'allonger dans le cercueil XXL de l'appartement.

Une fois déposée, il recule d'un pas, admirant le chef d'œuvre, régalé.

"_My Lady, my Lady_... quelle splendeur !..."

Il quitte la la veste de son costume et la pose en travers de l'accoudoir du fauteuil attenant, me rejoignant dans le cercueil.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. "Bonsoir..."

Il me répond par un sourire doux.

"Bonsoir, bonsoir..."

Il s'en pince la lèvre de délice.

Ma main commence à aller sur son corps fin.

Elle effleure, caresse, échouant sur cet entrejambe garni. J'appuie, massant là.

Il monte le menton, ayant presque oublié à quel point la sensation est exquise.

"Ooooh... _my... my... Lady_..."

Je caresse un long moment, histoire de le faire renouer aux sensations reléguées dans un coin de sa mémoire reptilienne.

L'effet ne tarde pas et il enfle à délice.

Je le libère, cherchant cette boucle du pouce, le faisant dérailler de régal.

Il se cambre et tressaille à mesure.

Il est à ma merci.

Lentement, je me hisse sur lui, ouvrant le gilet du costume et la chemise immaculée, donnant sur ses pointes de seins percées.

Au moment où je l'invite en moi sur toute sa frémissante longueur, il manque d'en jouir, secoué de toute part, voix partie dans les graves. Mais il se reprend pour faire durer le supplice, interdisant fermement à ce corps plein de vie de se livrer immédiatement.

J'ondule et joue des hanches, subtile, saisissant les anneaux du bout des doigts pour tirer légèrement, couplant à la sensation déjà brute en bas, celle plus percutante du haut.

Il s'en régale, voix donnant dans toutes les intonations possibles.

Le plaisir finit par nous emporter tous deux, secoués des pieds à la tête.

Je m'affaisse lentement sur lui, cherchant sa bouche pour en embrasser le contour avant de donner dans le baiser fervent.

Il me serre contre lui, m'adressant toutes sortes de mots doux, passionné.

* * *

(*) Panneau supérieur du cockpit contenant les consoles d'électricité, hydraulique et air.

(**) Main Instrument Panel à l'avant du cockpit, devant les pilotes, d'aide à la navigation comprenant le pilote automatique, EFIS qui contrôlent les écrans de navigation.

(***) Aides au système de freinage.

(****) Commandes aux pieds permettant la stabilisation de l'appareil.

(*****) Selon une idée de Harley du forum YSOSRS.


	10. Almost a god

_Lévi toujours frappée de B. Lune et Loki en pleine récréation !..._

* * *

_Chapitre 150 : Almost a god_

Je me glisse jusqu'à B., le chevauchant sans préavis.

Il m'accueille par un grognement ensommeillé.

"Putain... _Girl_..."

Je me hisse sur les deux bras, bassin venant bouger contre son aine.

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice. OK. J'ai très envie d'être baisée là. Le message est passé. Et son corps y répond immédiatement, avant même que son cerveau se mette en phase de réveil.

B. chope la bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer avant la bataille qui s'annonce véritablement d'une moiteur exquise !...

Petit rictus de rigueur et... basculement, attrapant mon poignet, serrant jusqu'au point de rupture, avisant la grimace sur mon visage.

A son tour de presser son aine, cuisse prise entre mes jambes.

"_Don't forget who is your master, Girl_."

Je m'arque en appréciation corporelle face à sa tyrannie évidente, le réclamant, le suppliant.

Vite... allez, viens... je suis déjà... si...

Avec Beyond, nul besoin de paroles. Tout passe entre nous avec la férocité d'un courant haut-voltage.

B. retrousse le bas de ma nuisette, main s'égarant le long de la cuisse, en remontant, atteignant son but avec un geignement glouton, m'appréciant du regard avant d'en venir au gland.

Le doigt s'invite sans mal, initiant des mouvements d'allée et venue, générant un bruit organique qui vaut tous les aveux.

"Mmm... _Girl, Girl, Girl_..." appréciateur de mon état.

Lui-même presse contre mon bas-ventre avec une férocité indéniablement charnelle.

Il pivote des hanches de gauche à droite, écrasant délicieusement cette tension contre mon pubis.

Libérée, je cherche à attraper entre mes doigts l'épaisseur des cheveux garnissant sa nuque.

J'ai toujours adoré leur texture raide et fournie.

Des souvenirs chauds affluent, pêle-mêle, dans mon cerveau.

B. qui me matait à la Wammy's alors qu'il était très officiellement en couple.

B. qui traversait les couloirs à quatre pattes tandis que des blouses blanches le troussaient.

B. que j'ai toujours préféré à la douceur de panda géant de L.

B. qui représente véritablement le péché personnifié.

Nos halètements se font à présent écho, corps dans l'urgence de se posséder, vite et bien.

Je monte les jambes dans une invite sans équivoque.

"_Little whore_..." dans un soupir dévorant, s'empressant de libérer ce qui force contre le tissu fin de son bas de pyjama.

Visite _intime _de l'extrémité ; cette magnifique prune éclose qui s'imprègne de ma moiteur, furetant dans chaque pli, flattant le capuchon retroussé sur le délice érectile sensible.

"_Like it, uh, my bitch _?..."

Je merde toutes les conquêtes de B. à cet instant même !... Voyez comme il me parle, comme il me visite ?... Vous n'aurez jamais. Vous ne pourrez jamais prétendre avoir !... Je vous merde toutes, bande de salopes !...

Je m'arque et me cambre et il s'enfonce sur quelques centimètres avant de reculer, joueur malgré l'urgence qui lui transperce les reins. S'attrapant par la base, il s'agite de haut en bas, répartissant la moiteur sur l'ensemble gourmand de mon sexe affamé.

Je serre Beyond contre moi comme s'il pouvait m'échapper.

Je respire le relent de fraise que ses rauques dégagent.

Je suis, je vis B.

* * *

"Tu le redis, _Girl _?..."

Je lève le visage vers lui. "Hmm ?..."

"Allez, dis-le avec ta jolie bouche de petite pute..."

"Quoi ? Que je te merde ?"

Il pivote, d'un mouvement de hanches, vers moi. "Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Combien tu m'as toujours préféré à L."

"Oh, ça ?..."

Son œil semble crépiter de délice attendu.

"En même temps, ce n'est pas L. qui se serait octroyé le luxe de me dévoyer à quatorze ans..."

"Sûr. L. respectait la loi à la lettre."

"Toi, tu... avais ce côté sauvage et indomptable... tu n'obéissais à aucune loi, B. Et encore aujourd'hui... tu te fiches de ce qui régit la société ou les gens."

Il lève la main pour jouer des doigts dans mes cheveux.

"Mon adorable et bouillante petite catin..."(*)

"T'as... toujours eu une bouche fantastique, B..." lorgnant sur les lèvres charnues.

"Parlant de bouche... j'ai très envie que tu me suces, _Girl_." allant s'entretenir de la main, regard ne lâchant pas le mien.

"L. et Watari avaient raison, B... t'es un véritable danger."

Petit gloussement. "Pour ta _putain _de vertu, _Girl _?..."

Le rire qui suit pourrait s'apparenter à celui d'un dieu de la mort éveillé.

"Tu voulais que ça, _Girl_... que je te défonce. T'envoyais des signaux non-stop. Y'a que moi qui ai pigé que t'avais besoin d'écarter les jambes. Putain, ouais, et tu les as écartées..." devenant plus vif sur lui-même.

Attention. Prêts ?... Go.

"T'as même laissé tomber A. pour ça." sur un ton factuel.

Il vient de cesser sitôt la phrase tombée. Son regard, jusqu'à présent brumeux, se rétablit. Ses artères se font saillantes.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de A., _Girl _?..."

C'est dit de manière basse mais ça crépite de colère.

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, _Girl _?"

Il m'attrape par la nuque pour me dominer, me basculant le dos.

"Tu peux pas saisir pour A. Dans ces conditions, boucle-moi ta p'tite gueule."

"Tu ne voulais pas... que je te suce ?..."

Il abaisse les paupières une fraction de seconde.

Mes doigts effleurent ses flancs et il en frémit.

"Petite... pute... cherche pas àaaaaahhh..."

Je viens de l'empoigner.

Malgré la colère, il n'a rien perdu de sa vigueur.

Je le fais installer, dos contre les oreillers, et chemine jusqu'en bas.

Mon unique but est de lui faire perdre la tête et les sens. Qu'il se torde d'appréciation.

"_Giiiiiirl _!..."

Bon début. Mais peut mieux faire.

La langue sillonne la hampe, titillant le frein extra-sensible avant de faire longer à la pointe la couronne circulaire du gland.

"_That's the... spot... Girl..._"

Corps vibrant d'appréciation.

Je redouble de gourmandise comme s'il s'agissait d'un sucre d'orge. Elle palpite de vigueur sous mes attentions.

Les jambes de B. tressaillent et ses expressions vulgaires se succèdent.

Maintenant je me concentre sur cette extrémité qui ne demande qu'à exploser de bonheur.

Lààà... je n'omets rien.

Il est saisit de spasmes.

J'admire son menton levé entre contre-plongée.

Il est magnifique, voué à son seul plaisir. Et c'est moi qui lui l'offre.

Voilà. Encore quelques...

"_Giiiiirl_... j'vais... gic... Oh, put -ain... _Giiiirl _!..."

La première salve m'éclabousse généreusement tout le palais. La seconde est aussi généreuse que la première. La troisième n'a rien à leur envier. La quatrième décroît légèrement de puissance. La cinquième n'est plus qu'un mince filet.

Il est moite sur le lit, t-shirt collant au corps.

"Tu sais c'que j'adore chez toi, Girl ?... C'est que t'es encore plus vorace que tu l'étais à la Wammy's."

* * *

"Oh putain..."

"Ça te va d'être aussi vulgaire de bon matin !..." rieuse.

"Mate-moi Boyd..."

"Oh, celui-là... Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'esquinte plus les yeux dessus..."

"T'as de la chance." regard courant le long du pantalon sombre, seyant, du pilote, remontant sur la chemise à manches courtes, aux insignes de la compagnie.

"T'es prête pour la formation de la semaine prochaine ?"

"Ça ne m'enchante pas mais ça changera de l'ordinaire. Et puis... je suis sur le vol de Boyd aujourd'hui."

"Oh _lucky you _!..."

* * *

B. s'installe aux commandes, rassuré de voir que toutes les dates vues au-dessus des têtes des passagers ne convergent pas vers une seule. Il s'attache, de même qu'Alexa.

"Il y aura des points d'orages."

"Vu." ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

"J'ai prévenu le personnel naviguant du meilleur moment pour procéder au service."

"Tu es un ange." enclenchant plusieurs indicateurs de vol.

* * *

"Ouh, il est joli, celui-là. Tassé et très électrique." au sujet d'un orage que l'avion est en train de contourner.

Alexa prend le micro. "Nous amorçons notre descente."

B. effectue le début de manœuvre, poussant lentement le manche devant lui, utilisant les palonniers pour stabiliser l'avion.

"Tu as ça dans le sang, on dirait... ça t'est venu comment ?" questionne Alexa.

"En levant le nez en l'air."

"Tu as suivi quelles études ?"

"J'étais dans... une sorte d'école pour surdoués en Angleterre."

Alexa affiche un petit sourire. "Ça ne m'étonne pas."

"C'est pas inscrit sur mon front, j'espère !..."

"Non mais... détecter une erreur dans la procédure de sécurité de l'imposant manuel des instructions de vol, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde."

"C'était une coquille sur les paramètres de centrage(**)."

"Sur 580 pages !..."

* * *

Lune sursauta dans le lit, couverte de sueur, cœur battant à tout rompre et corps dans un état... comment dire ?... de tension.

Elle mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

A côté d'elle, Loki venait d'ouvrir un œil, parfaitement conscient du trouble de sa compagne.

Lune se leva pour boire un verre d'eau fraîche.

Ses mains tremblaient sur le verre.

Elle sursauta lorsque Loki posa une main glaciale sur son épaule.

"Lune..."

"Je... ce n'est rien... t... tout va bien."

"Je ne pense pas."

Loki était loin d'être dupe.

Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas lui raconter la nature du rêve qu'elle venait de faire avec le Commandant Erwin Smith !... Non, c'était... de l'indécence pure !...

Le corps de Lune lançait pourtant douloureusement, en quête de soulagement.

"Je sens que tu es troublée, Lune..."

C'était peu de le dire !... La position dans laquelle ce cher commandant Smith l'avait prise en rêve était... incontestablement une belle marque d'autorité !...

Loki était opportuniste. "Je peux peut-être aider..." caressant les épaules nues de Lune.

Cette dernière eut un souffle vacillant en réponse.

Le sourire du dieu de la Malice venait de s'affiner. Il visa le cou de Lune qu'il couvrit de baiser dont l'intensité progressait à mesure.

"Laisse-moi te... débarrasser de toute... cette tension... Lune..."

Un geignement en réponse.

Bien. Loki n'en demandait pas moins pour passer la main sur l'avant, caressant les seins moulés par le vêtement près du corps.

La tête de Lune dodelinait contre l'épaule de Loki, son regard était perdu sous ses paupières abaissées de moitié.

La main fraîche de Loki descendit plus bas, visant le sexe, caressant là.

Lune émit un petit cri étouffé. Là... oui, exactement là...

Là où s'était fiché le sexe imposant du Commandant Smith.

Loki ne fouilla guère longuement pour débusquer l'humidité de Lune.

"Dis-moi, Lune... quel est celui qui t'a mise dans pareil état ?..." à son oreille, mordillant.

"Gnnng..."

"Allez, Lune... dis-moi son nom..."

"Lo..."

Le doigt agile de Loki s'invita, faisant sursauter de bonheur tout le corps de Lune.

"Dis-moi..."

"Er... Erwin Smi... th..."

"Hmm... très bien, Lune. Comptes-tu... aller te jeter dans ses bras ?..."

"Ce n'était... qu'un fan..."

"Un fantasme très humide, au demeurant." invitant un second doigt avec facilité.

"Loki..."

Lune se tourna face à lui, le fixant de ses émeraudes. "Tu es bien malvenu compte tenu de tes élans à l'égard de Sif."

Le dieu de la Malice esquissa un sourire fin. "Sommes-nous quittes ?..."

"Je n'ai... rien fait avec Smith. Et je ne ferai jamais. Donc, non, nous ne sommes pas quittes."

Loki soupira. "Ne souhaites-tu pas que je te... défasse de toute cette tension ?..."

Lune renifla. "Je peux très bien m'en charger."

Loki l'avisa. "A ta guise."

* * *

La formatrice claqua, à plusieurs reprises, ses doigts sous le nez de Mel.

"Pardon... Madame."

Petit rire général dans l'assemblée.

"Je propose qu'on mette Boyd dehors vu qu'il détourne l'attention."

"Je te merde, Peter." l'avisant du majeur.

"Peut-on mettre de telles considérations de côté un instant, s'il vous plaît ?"

"La pauvre, elle va s'arracher les cheveux..."

"Déjà qu'elle n'en a pas beaucoup..."

"Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un groupe aussi peu mature que le vôtre." bouclant ses affaires pour repartir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va se prendre de la part de la direction ?..." en secouant la main.

"Je gère, ne vous en faites pas." annonça B.

"Demain, c'est le cas pratique. Ça risque d'être un peu plus passionnant !..."

* * *

"On te regarde sur la gauche."

Regard distrait. "J'remarque même plus, _Girl_. J'suis maqué maintenant. Maqué à une merveilleuse petite catin avec laquelle j'ai pas besoin d'enfiler le moindre costume."

Je glousse. C'est que du bonheur d'entendre ça.

"Elles imaginent quel _sweet boy _tu peux être... les pauvres."

"Je peux être extrêmement _sweet _quand je veux, figure-toi, _Girl_."

"Hmm mmm. Jusqu'à ce que l'envie te prenne de leur casser le cou. T'es un monstre, Beyond."

"Un monstre que tu kiffes, _Girl_. C'est peut-être même toi qui m'as débauché à la Wammy's, à bien y regarder."

"Enfoiré."

* * *

Beyond. Confiture fraise. Canapé. Poste TV crachant le son.

Il trempe sa main dans le pot, soulevant ses cheveux d'une main pour s'en étaler dans la nuque.

"Tu viens lécher, _Girl _?..."

Voilà une offre qui ne se refuse pas.

Je m'avance, montant un genou sur l'assise du canapé, langue lapant ce jus pâteux et sucré.

Ça le fait bander.

Ma langue sillonne, le ravit. J'en défaille moi aussi, de ce combo peau-confiture.

Je dévie jusqu'à sa bouche. Le baiser est vif, débordant de salive sucrée.

Il se défait de deux mains, se faisant saillir.

Je le chevauche.

"_Giiiiirl _!..." notant à quel point il chemine aisément en moi.

Je souffle près de sa bouche. Il pince mes lèvres entre les siennes.

Derrière, ça coulisse à plaisir.

Nous changeons souvent de position en route pour de nouvelles sensations.

La finalité ne tarde pas et nous arrache littéralement du canapé !...

* * *

"Belle manœuvre sur les palonniers, Commandant Boyd." concède le formateur.

Alexa lui adresse un petit sourire, assise à ses côtés dans le simulateur.

"Il a toujours été doué pour bichonner ses passagers."

"Parce que j'ai envie de les voir revenir sur nos vols !..." s'amuse B. "J'ai pas envie qu'ils y laissent la moitié du contenu de leur estomac !..."

"Je me suis laissée dire à quel point vous étiez un excellent élément."

Et ça remplit B. de fierté. C'est pas L. qui aurait pu prétendre avoir une vie sociale !...

* * *

"Tu te rappelles, quand on n'arrêtait pas de se croiser dans les aéroports ?..." cajolant le bas de son dos tandis qu'il gît sur le ventre, décalqué par sa journée de formation.

"Ouais, c'était assez fun. Quand je pense que j'ai fini pilote..."

"Hmm mmm. Et qu'on vit _pratiquement _ensemble maintenant."

"Ouais, putain, qui l'aurait cru !..." amusé, se retournant, m'invitant à venir sur lui.

J'adore quand il est cassé par sa journée car c'est là qu'il fait montre de la plus grande tendresse à mon égard.

Je me hisse sur lui.

"Depuis la Wammy's... putain B., de quelle manière t'y es-tu pris ?..."

"Hmm... l'expérience des petites salopes, j'imagine."

"A. en était une donc ?... Intéressant."

"_Girl_, fais pas chier."

Je le plaque sur le canapé, bras croisés sur son torse.

"Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si A. avait survécu ?... T'aurais continué à jouer sur deux tableaux à la fois ?..."

"Tu me saoules, _Girl_, avec tes questions à la con."

"Je me demande aussi ce qu'aurait pu donner un duel entre Kira et toi..."

Ah ! Je viens d'éveiller son intérêt.

"Kira est... un petit merdeux."

"L. t'a pillé le défi du siècle."

"L. a crevé dans la bataille. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?... Parce que L. avait la fâcheuse tendance de flasher sur les mauvaises personnes."

"Précise."

"Tu crois que je l'ai pas vu me regarder ? L. crevait la dalle sous ses grands airs inoffensifs. Il aurait suffi... d'une seule pichenette. Ils en avaient tous conscience à la Wammy's. Voilà pourquoi j'ai été mis sur la touche. Pour qu'ils préservent tous leurs PUTAINS d'intérêts ! L. n'était qu'un faire-valoir."

Je viens prendre sa bouche impie avec une folle envie, mains accrochées à son t-shirt.

La pointe de la langue sillonne le long des lèvres charnues.

"Un véritable danger... assurément tu aurais pu mettre Kira en grandes difficultés."

Je bouge du bassin contre lui.

"En effet, tu n'es pas L."

Il entrouvre la bouche de délice. "T'es frappée, _Girl_."

"Et c'est tant mieux."

* * *

(*) C'est fou comme le RPG du forum et les répliques de Harley peuvent inspirer !...

(**) Calcul visant à l'équilibre d'un avion suivant répartition des charges selon données du constructeur


	11. Sweet blasphemy

_Vous ne saviez pas ?... "Le mystère qui planait entre L. et B." selon Another Note. Ma version des choses..._

* * *

_Chapitre 151 : Sweet blasphemy_

B. a toujours eu un comportement étrange, proche de l'animal - du prédateur pour être précise.

Outre le fait qu'il détalait souvent à quatre pattes à la Wammy's, qu'il passait des heures à observer la clarté de la lune - je m'attendais parfois à le voir dresser la tête pour hurler tel un loup !... - et que sa façon de déguster la confiture à la fraise, main directement dans le bocal, on peut dire que B. tenait vraiment de l'animal. Idem pour la saison des amours ; quand l'heure lui prenait de vouloir copuler, plus rien au monde n'était capable de freiner sa montée d'hormones tandis que s'il n'y avait aucun goût, il était de mise de lui foutre une paix royale sous peine de lourdes représailles.

* * *

Lune rejoignit Loki, allongé dans l'herbe courte, en train de lire.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

"Ce ne serait pas toi qui m'aurais inspiré ce rêve, à tout hasard ?..."

Loki se pinça discrètement les lèvres avant de reprendre un air sérieux. "Comment veux-tu que je sache de quoi il en retourne puisque tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui avait causé ta torpeur ?..."

Lune le fixa, incrédule. "Ne te moque pas de moi, Loki."

Le magicien se redressa, quittant sa lecture, fier du feu qu'il venait d'allumer.

Il leva la main pour caresser le visage concerné de Lune, du bout des doigts. "Ma déesse... Ainsi donc, ce Erwin Smith a compté pour toi ?..." sacrifiant l'aveu.

Lune fronça. "Espèce de..."

Loki barra les lèvres de sa belle. "Ah, je t'ai proposé d'arranger la situation, rappelle-t-en."

"Tu n'avais pas le droit, Loki !" déviant la main du dieu de la Malice. "Mes pensées m'appartiennent !..."

"Ah... A qui la faute si tu les laisses divaguer ainsi ?..."

Un instant, Lune eut envie d'appeler son surplis pour administrer une correction au malappris !... Le feu qui brûlait dans ses pupilles attisait l'appétit de querelle de Loki.

"Hmm... visiblement tu ne sembles pas avoir renoncé à ton ancien maître et amant, Lune."

"Époux, Loki." rectifia Lune, histoire d'agacer davantage le dieu de la Malice.

Loki fixa Lune.

La tension était à son comble.

"Cette discussion est désormais close."

Lune l'empoigna par le col de sa tenue. "Oh que non !... Je te défends, à l'avenir, de sonder mes pensées."

"Tu serais plus à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice si tu n'avais rien à cacher."

"Très drôle venant de la part de celui qui m'a allégrement trompé avec Sif, sans rien m'en avouer."

"Nous nous étions perdus de vue, pour mémoire, vu que la tienne semble courte. Ou sélective, au choix."

"Toujours aussi drôle venant de la part d'un dieu qui intrigue avec les géants, a volé Mjolnir, a enlevé Idunn, a volé le collier des Brisingar, a copulé avec un étalon et a été le meurtrier de Baldr."

"_Veux-tu encore, Frigg,_

_Que je prononce d'autres_

_De mes charmes maléfiques ?_

_Je suis la cause_

_Que tu ne verras plus_

_Baldr revenir à la salle_."(*) s'amusa à réciter Loki. "Nul mieux que toi sais chanter mes louanges, ma belle Lune."

Le ton était étrangement aimable alors que Lune s'attendait à ce qu'il lui arrache les yeux ou fasse surgir deux serpents ardents de ses pupilles !...

Loki roula sur le dos, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Lune, tel un grand chat.

"Chante encore mes exploits, Lune."

"Assez, Loki." agacée tout en étant attendrie par son besoin de reconnaissance.

"Il manque un fait d'arme auprès de ton ex-époux à mon palmarès. Et je vais m'y employer tantôt."

"Je te défends, Loki."

"D'ailleurs... le temps n'est-il pas venu pour toi d'honorer le marché que tu t'aies proposé auprès de cet ex-époux après lequel tu soupires tant ?... Ou auprès de ce valeureux Commandant Smith ? Décidément, les ex sont ta spécialité, Lune !..."

Lune repoussa Loki et se leva.

Ce dernier reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Lune pesta en préparant quelques effets. "Purée, je sais pas comment Lévichoute s'y prend pour s'en sortir avec tous ses mecs mais moi deux me suffisent amplement !..."

* * *

"Oh putain, _Girl_, décroche ta saloperie de téléphone ou met-le en sourdine." grogna B., agacé, face à l'agitation de mon smartphone.

J'attrape l'appareil, notant qu'il s'agit d'un appel de Lune. "Lune ?... Des emmerdes ?"

* * *

Sur la terrasse d'un café.

Lune vient de me faire le récit de ses aventures, soupirant à tout va.

"Loki n'est pas dieu de la Malice pour rien !..."

"Ne m'en parle pas." tapant dans les sucreries.

"Bon. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Lune ?"

"Bah, rien. Je pense rejoindre Alone pour un temps."

"Hmm mmm. Loki est bien capable de descendre aux Enfers pour te récupérer."

"Et toi, alors ? Toujours avec tes affreux ?..."

"Hey !..."

"Bah quoi ? La pale copie de L. et l'autre qui est limite nécrophile, euh..."

"T'es pas sympa, Lune !..." croisant les bras, boudeuse.

Elle se marre. "Fait pas cette tête, Lévichoute. Au moins tu peux être certaine que je ne lorgnerai pas dessus !..."

* * *

Passant devant la salle de bains, je m'y arrête, observant la façon dont B. lève ses cheveux au moyen de gel. Je pose une épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte coulissante.

Il a peint des cernes sous ses yeux. La ressemblance avec le défunt L. est frappante.

"Vas-tu jouer un tour à ta façon aux successeurs de L. ?..."

"Les fantômes ne font-ils pas partie du folklore anglo-saxon ?..." plaçant ses cheveux en l'air.

"Qu'as-tu en tête ?..."

"L'intention d'envoyer une petite vidéo à la Wammy's, histoire de faire trembler cette institution de mes fesses."

Il se retourne, plongé dans un sweat blanc. Le blanc jure habituellement avec son teint.

"D'une pierre deux coups vu que je vais te permettre de baiser ma version de L."

"Vraiment trop aimable."

* * *

C'est l'agitation à la Wammy's. Roger serre le poing. "B... comment oses-tu souiller ainsi la mémoire de L. ?... Tu ne respectes donc rien !"

La vidéo dans laquelle B. se met en scène, grimé en L., est une parodie de l'enquête Kira, vue du côté de L.

J'avoue que B. a fait fort dans ce _one man show _!...

Il nous montre un L. dépassé par les événements, tiraillé par sa fascination pour un criminel de cette envergure et qui noie ses propres doutes dans le sucre à outrance.

* * *

B. ricane encore en retirant le maquillage, laissant entrevoir le monstre qu'il camouflait.

Lorsque la lentille de contact saute, son œil rougeoie comme jamais.

Il est très satisfait de sa prestation. Imaginer les visages décomposés de Roger et ses pairs lui procure une sensation proche de la jouissance.

Il est tant fier de lui qu'il s'apprête à me faire une confession hors norme !...

"Tu sais, Girl... au début de l'affaire Kira, c'est moi qui étais aux commandes et qui ai utilisé ce criminel condamné pour berner Kira."

J'entrouvre la bouche, stupéfaite.

"Ils ont fait appel à mes compétences parce que L. s'était payé une forte fièvre et qu'il délirait. Quelle petite nature, celui-là !..." ricanant.

"Je... ne savais... pas..." abasourdie.

"Ils m'ont jarté au moment où L. a été présenté à l'équipe de flics japonais. Mais bordel... j'aurai vraiment pas mené l'enquête de cette façon. Il était clair que Kira avait des liens avec ce groupe, de près ou de loin. L. a trop tergiversé. Il s'est essayé à de nouvelles choses. C'était un jeu pour lui. Et il a perdu. Il a crevé comme un bâtard. L. comme _Looser_." rageur.

Ouch ! C'est impitoyable !... Mais teinté de vérité, cependant.

Son regard bascule sur moi, vif et brillant, perçant. "Dis donc, _Girl_... j'pensais... j't'ai jamais fait jouir par le cul, toi..."

* * *

Mon cul... dès lors objet de toutes les attentions de B.

C'est devenu son culte et son obsession.

L'endroit n'a jamais été aussi chéri en caresses et en attentions. Assurément il souhaite vraiment et ardemment y venir.

Et je suis à deux doigts de supplier...

L'animal sait y faire !...

Alors que nous faisons l'amour, je me pose à quatre pattes, croupe remontée.

Il se place derechef derrière moi, dirigeant son érection par la base pour permettre à l'extrémité de fouiner un peu partout, nous faisant littéralement suffoquer de plaisir.

"Haaaaaah... _Giiiirl_... t'es putain de bonne, _Girl _!..."

Si ce n'est pas du mâle extasié, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

* * *

"J'y arriverai pas, B."

"Oh putain, L., tu vas pas commencer ta salope de rengaine !..." grognant.

L. bascule son regard de panda sur B. "C'est... trop pour moi, B."

"C'est un vol de rien du tout, L. Au pire, tu seras puni quelques jours, au mieux on partagera le butin."

"C'est très mal, B."

"Fous-toi ta moral dans le cul, L. Allez, le champ est libre, je guette pour toi. Allez." poussant L. en avant.

L. tremblait de tous ses membres.

"Magne la cadence si tu veux pas te faire choper."

"J'y... arriverai pas..."

"Putain, arrête de te le passer en boucle !... Bouge !..." le poussant davantage.

L. s'avança, pensant que ses genoux allaient se dérober sous lui.

Petit regard en arrière sur B. placé en retrait. Signe encourageant de la main.

L. escalada le meuble pour accéder à la porte du haut qu'il ouvrit et attrapa le grand pot des deux mains.

Hélas, au moment de redescendre, L. glissa et s'étala tout son long sur le sol, boîte se renversant sur lui et éparpillant les friandises aux quatre coins de la pièce.

B. prit la fuite lorsque la responsable de la cuisine fit irruption. "JE TE TIENS ! L. ?!"

"Bonjour, Miss Evans. Je... belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

"C'est inqualifiable, L."

L. avait un pied ramené sur l'autre, se frottant compulsivement les orteils dans un mouvement de stress.

"Tu disposes pourtant de toutes les friandises désirées !... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu chapardes ?"

"Je... voulais..." se pinçant la lèvre, incapable de dénoncer B.

"Regagne ta chambre, L. Tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu auras médité sur tes actes."

* * *

Ça gratte contre le carreau de la fenêtre. L. relève la tête et se hâte d'ouvrir. Il s'agit de B. qui a escaladé le toit.

"Ben tu vois, ça n'a pas été la mort."

"Je... j'ai très mal supporté le regard que m'a porté Watari tout à l'heure... je... ne suis pas comme ça, B."

"Tu t'en tapes de Wat', L. Franchement, t'en as pas marre qu'il te materne ?! T'as plus cinq ans, L."

"Je lui dois tellement, B. Tu ne peux pas comprendre..."

"Oh si, je comprends !... Tu es son brave petit singe savant, L. Tu fais marcher son business."

"Je ne pense pas que Watari soit intéressé à ce point, tu vois, B."

"T'es encore plus naïf que je le pensais, L." se jetant sur le lit, bras croisés derrière sa tête, envisageant L. qui se tenait voûté devant lui. B. eut un rictus mauvais. Levant la jambe, il caressa, de la semelle, l'entrejambe de L.

"B..." fermant les paupières face à la portée du geste.

"Ça te plaît, L. ?..."

L. se positionna de façon à ce que les caresses appuyées lui fassent un maximum d'effet, ne tardant pas se dresser sous le jeans porté ample.

"Putain... tu kiffes, L." de plus en plus amusé.

La bouche nourrie au sucre s'entrouvrit de délice, main venant se saisir de la cheville de B. pour en accentuer les caresses.

Bientôt, des geignements durs quittèrent la bouche tordue de L.

B. baissa la jambe.

L. demeurait là, debout, corps en perdition, envie forte vrillée aux reins.

"T'as envie que je te baise, L. ?..."

"O... oui."

B. se redressa sur le lit, tirant sur sa ceinture pour se déboutonner. "Alors ramène ton cul par là."

L. fixa la porte capable de s'ouvrir à tout moment. La situation, pourtant, l'électrisait.

"Mais j'ai... envie que tu fasses ça... tendrement, B."

"T'es pire qu'une gonzesse. Rapplique ton cul ici, L." s'extirpant du pantalon et du boxer, superbement tendu, s'entretenant d'une main.

L. s'installa avec une pudeur presque féminine sur le lit, ramenant ses jambes repliées contre lui.

Il observait le jeu de B. comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon, suçotant le bout de son pouce.

"Tu comptes mater ?..." sur un soupir.

B. attrapa la main de L. pour la placer sur son sexe dressé.

"Me dit pas que tu sais pas comment ça marche..."

L. fixa B. - son œil cramoisi crépitait littéralement.

La main de L. entra lentement en action, faisant trembler d'appréciation les cuisses de B.

"Oh putain... L..." levant le menton à la sensation de ce petit con qui le caressait.

La main de L. s'enhardissait, glissant les doigts jusqu'aux testicules qu'il caressait avec tact.

B. ouvrait la bouche d'appréciation. "J'ai toujours su... que t'étais un bon coup, L." accompagnant le contact d'un balancement irrégulier des hanches.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Hmm... voyez-vous cela... cette petite fouine de Charlie...

"L... que signif... ?..."

"Ça s'voit pas, abruti ?!" grogna B., fortement contrarié d'être ainsi interrompu dans une telle montée de plaisir.

"L., viens ici."

B. se tourna vers L. "Allez, brave toutou, va rejoindre ton maître."

"Silence, B. L. je ne le répèterai pas."

"Je... il n'a rien fait, Monsieur Harrys."

"Je laisserai M. Wammy en juger."

B. exulta un petit rire. "C'est cuit pour moi. Le vieux ne m'a pas à la bonne."

L. retira lentement sa main, en fixant la paume avec incrédulité.

B. se leva pour se rajuster.

"B., c'est inqualifiable. La sanction sera sévère."

"Hmm mmm. J'en doute pas une seule seconde." se tournant vers Harrys. "Vous allez faire quoi ? Me suspendre par les couilles, à la vue de tous ?"

"L. quitte immédiatement cette chambre. Et toi, B., tu y restes enfermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

L. se releva, courbé.

"T'as pas entendu l'appel de ton maître, L. ?..." le piqua B., impitoyable.

"L." insista Harrys, sentant parfaitement l'énergie phénoménale circulant entre les deux adolescents.

Il fallait mettre un terme à cette mauvaise semaille immédiatement et ce dès la pousse !...

"B. Tu es attendu dans le bureau de M. Wammy."

B. soupira et se leva, suivant Harrys en s'imaginant l'étrangler.

* * *

La porte se referma derrière B. tandis que Watari trônait en dieu suprême à son bureau, prêt à prononcer la sentence tel le jugement dernier.

"B., ton comportement est inadmissible."

Le sourire de B. s'affina. Il était prêt à la bataille.

"Tu t'attends à ce que je m'en excuse, Wat' ?..."

"L'idée ne peut pas venir de L."

"Nan. Mais il n'a pas longuement hésité avant de me foutre la main à la queue."

"Silence, B."

"Tu sais ce que tu fabriques ici, en réalité, Wat' ?..." venant s'installer d'une cuisse le long du tranchant du bureau. "Des bombes à retardement. T'étonnes pas qu'elles t'explosent à la tronche un de ces quatre matins."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, L. ?" questionna B. lorsqu'il vit L. rôder dans le secteur.

"Je... suis désolé pour..."

"T'es toujours désolé, L. Pour tout. Quoi ? Tu regrettes de m'avoir branlé ?"

"Non, je... regrette que tu en sois puni. Je devrai l'être moi aussi."

"On n'est pas soumis au même régime, L. C'est pas nouveau."

B. se leva de sa couchette. Cette cave était sombre et insalubre. Il s'approcha de L.

"T'as aimé, L. ?"

L. déglutit. "Comme un fou." vint immédiatement en écho.

"C'est bien, L. T'es un brave toutou."

"Ne... m'appelle pas ainsi, B. Ça me fait de la peine."

"J'ai envie de niquer ta bouche, L."

L. fixa B., corps s'éveillant sous le flot de paroles indécentes et crues.

"T'en penses quoi, L. ?..."

"Depuis quand... prends-tu le soin de demander ?..."

B. attrapa le visage de L. en tenaille pour plaquer sa bouche, avide, sur la sienne.

L'intrusion se fit vive, salive à l'appui.

"T'as... cette putain d'odeur de bonbec..." revenant y goûter, affamé.

Les doigts de L. étaient crispés sur le sweat foncé.

L'élan porté au corps de L. était si puissant qu'il en était douloureux, débattant avec sa conscience qui hurlait de fuir loin du monstre !...

Au final, B. léchait les lèvres pleines de L. avec une immense satisfaction.

"Tu vas te branler, L. ?... Ou tu souhaites que je m'en charge ?..."

"Nnnngh..."

"J'ai pas entendu, L."

"Fais... le... B."

"Nan. J'ai mieux pour nous." déboutonnant L. avant de s'occuper de son propre jeans.

Les deux hampes dressées se rejoignirent.

Le contact, précis et intime, fit suffoquer L. et geindre B.

Ce dernier vint enfouir son visage dans le cou de B., l'étreignant des bras, laissant B. à la manoeuvre. Et B. était expert.

B. vint saisir L. par la nuque, de sa main libre, l'autre agissant sur les deux hampes en contact étroit.

L. suffoquait déjà tandis que B. appréciait, plus à l'aise avec son corps et les sensations qu'il pouvait lui procurer.

"Tu kiffes, L. ?..."

"Nnnngh... mmm... B..." accroché où il le pouvait, corps totalement à la dérive, au grand plaisir de B.

"Lâche-toi, L."

Le regard de B. avait tout du carnassier donnant l'ultime chasse à une proie déjà affaiblie.

Le délit lui fouettait les reins.

"Je l'ai toujours su, L."

"Mmmm... haaaaah... B..."

"... que t'étais une belle petite pute."

* * *

(*) Poème eddique _Lokasenna_, Chapitre 49 de la Gylfaginning


	12. Entre Shinigami et œil de la mort

_Entre ces deux, le cœur de Lévichoute balance plus que jamais..._

* * *

_Chapitre 152 : Entre Shinigami et œil de la mort_

"Bonsoir, mon tout beau."

Inutile qu'il se retourne. Son sourire répond alors que je m'approche, échouant dans son dos pour venir l'enlacer, sur un soupir doux.

"_Miss you_."

Il tapote la mine de son crayon contre le carnet de notes.

"_Really ?..._"

"Hmm mmm." frottant ma joue contre le tissu de sa veste de costume. "_Badly_."

"Il m'avait pourtant semblé comprendre que tu étais en bonne compagnie..." sur un ton neutre, désarmé de tout cynisme.

"Moui... mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de différent maintenant... veux-tu bien me l'offrir ?..."

Il se retourne lentement, caressant mes joues des revers des doigts. "Où trouverais-je la force de résister ?..."

"Alors enfile ta tenue victorienne... et viens me rejoindre." le quittant lentement pour me rendre à l'appartement.

Nos bras glissent l'un le long de l'autre jusqu'au bout des doigts.

* * *

Il chantonne en enfilant sa tenue, corps chamboulé sans lui permettre de s'ébattre davantage.

Puis il se présente, ainsi paré de sa soutane près du corps, hautes cuissardes sanglées de cuir, slim, chemise à col mao, collier de perles.

"Souhaitais-tu que j'enfile mon manteau et mon écharpe, _my Lady _?..."

"Viens. Tu es parfait ainsi." tendant la main depuis le canapé.

Il a un mouvement de l'index et se hâte de préparer un petit thé.

"Comment se porte ton cher B. ?..." depuis la cuisine ouverte dans laquelle il s'affaire.

"A merveille."

"Pilote... et le meilleur, me suis-je laissé dire !... Qui l'aurait cru..."

"B. est effectivement plein de surprises."

Il pose les tasses fumantes sur un petit plateau qu'il apporte jusqu'à la table basse.

"Bien."

Je tapote la place libre à mes côtés.

Il s'y installe, toujours plein de cette grâce désirable.

Je me tourne vers lui, jambes remontées sur l'assise, admirant ce profil de toute beauté.

"Tu es... magnifique." venant caresser ses longs pans argentés.

"Huhuhu ! Tu me flattes..."

"C'est une réalité qui ne peut souffrir d'être en aucune manière discutée."

Il se penche légèrement en avant pour touiller nos thés.

"Il me tarde de te faire l'amour, Undy. De voir ton visage se tordre sous les sensations..."

Il clôt les paupières sur un soupir vacillant tant mes mots l'inspirent. "Je serai très heureux de te montrer à quel point mon visage se tord sous tes attentions, _my Lady_."

Il reprend sa place initiale.

"J'adore le fait que... tu aies décimé plusieurs Q.G. du Département... quelle puissance, Undy."

"La colère y a été pour beaucoup, _my Lady_."

"La colère... formidable catharsis..."

"Tous ces siècles... cet esclavage..."

"Je sais, mon beau." venant effleurer sa joue des lèvres.

Son regard fixe un angle de la pièce, sentiments remontant en lui.

"L'employé modèle qui se rebelle contre les principes mêmes qui l'ont hissé tout en haut de l'échelle sociale... j'adore."

"Tu es une grande rebelle, _my Lady_." s'amusant avec une cuillère pour s'occuper l'esprit.

"J'adore tout ce que tu es, Undy."

Petit sourire presque triste en face.

Je me hisse légèrement sur les jambes pour l'étreindre des bras.

Il se laisse faire, à délice, soupirant en montant la main sur mon bras, frottant lentement sa belle tête contre la mienne.

"_My Lady_..."

"Grand chat..."

Nouveau soupir, plus prononcé.

"Mon magnifique Shinigami rebelle..." glissant ma main dans son dos, littéralement lovée sur lui.

Il apprécie grandement ma dévotion à son égard.

Lentement, je bascule sur le devant, installée sur le haut de ses cuisses, à mon aise.

Je m'amuse à nouer deux pans de cheveux dans un nœud lâche que je fais remonter jusqu'au cou, tirant lentement sur les extrémités.

Il ronronne sous ce flot d'attentions.

* * *

B. soupire en me voyant devant sa porte palière.

Sans un mot, sans un regard, il déverrouille la porte à plusieurs serrures.

"Dis quelque chose." fixant son profil adorable.

"Tu me saoules à me coller aux basques, _Girl_. Plus, j'ai eu une journée de merde."

"Je nous fais couler un bain, dans ce cas." avec un petit sourire, tête penchée sur le côté, main remontant le long de son bras. "Et je me charge de nous détendre."

Il me fixe. Un instant j'y vois défiler l'envie de m'arracher les yeux.

Son sourire se fait pervers.

Il ouvre la porte pour me la claquer au nez.

Je demeure un instant sur le palier, observant la porte close.

Jusqu'à ce que ça remue à l'intérieur et qu'il ouvre, après un instant, m'invitant à entrer d'un mouvement bref du menton.

J'entre en silence, déposant mon bagage à main.

Il s'installe sur le vaste canapé, ramenant un pot de confiture à lui, s'y nourrissant d'une main, jambe remontée sur la table basse.

"Des soucis au boulot ?..."

"T'as pas un bain à préparer, _Girl _?" récupérant la télécommande pour zapper les programmes satellite, sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

Je m'éclipse, me rendant dans la salle de bains spacieuse, faisant couler l'eau tandis que je quitte mes vêtements.

Je m'y coule, soupirant de bien-être.

Il arrive, quittant t-shirt, jeans et boxer, se présentant à moi avant d'entrer dans l'eau en face de moi, jambes ouvertes pliées, posant la nuque contre le rebord, fixant le plafond.

"J'ai failli tous les envoyer chier aujourd'hui."

Eh ben... ça n'a vraiment pas dû être terrible comme journée, en effet !...

"Changement de vol de dernière minute - j'adore. Vent de travers pour le décollage et l'atterrissage. Problème technique durant le vol. Erreur dans le calcul du carburant disponible. Nan, vraiment, j'en redemande !..."

Ma moitié de shinigami est visiblement contrariée...

"S'ils continuent, j'vais aller à la concurrence et ils seront bien emmerdés."

"Tu pourrais en profiter pour renégocier ton salaire. Même si tu n'es pas à la peine."

"Tu crois que j'y ai pas pensé, hein, _Girl _?"

"Mais ?..."

"Une autre compagnie me fait de l'œil."

"Hu uh."

"Un _head hunter _me courtise depuis un moment déjà. Et c'est une belle pute." ironique.

"Ton excellente réputation a dû faire le tour de toutes les compagnies."

"Ouais. Putain et ils alignent le salaire comme il faut." reniflant, amusé.

"Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?"

"Mes habitudes. C'est con à dire. Le crew, je m'y suis habitué." se redressant pour me fixer, cherchant mes jambes sous l'eau.

"Je vois."

"Fais pas semblant de piger, _Girl_."

Ses mains caressent et remontent, écartant mes genoux avant de descendre le long de l'intérieur des cuisses, pouces allant fouiller l'entrejambe.

Je m'en pince la lèvre de délice, pointes des seins dressées hors de la surface de l'eau mousseuse.

"Tu kiffes, à ce que je vois, _Girl_."

Je glisse mon pied où il faut. "Toi aussi, tu kiffes."

"Bah, en même temps... t'es appétissante, _Girl_."

Je dodeline de la tête en même temps que je m'ouvre davantage à ses attentions.

"Allez, viens par là que j'te baise." m'invitant à le chevaucher.

Je ne me fais guère prier et l'invite en moi en geignant de délice. Il en ouvre la bouche, traits froncés de plaisir.

Il attrape mes fesses au moment où je commence à basculer.

La flotte s'agite et fait surverse par moment, posant des flaques sur le sol.

"Haaaaaan ! Plus vite ! Plus fort, _Giiiirl _!..."

OK. Le voisin aura droit à un magnifique dégât des eaux !...

* * *

"T'aimes mes seins, B. ?" attablés au Japonais du coin de la rue.

"Uh ?..." amusé par la question. "Ouais. Ils sont bien foutus. Et doux au toucher. Mais j'préfère ce que t'as entre les jambes."

"J'ai pu le noter."

Sa grossièreté ne me choque plus. Au contraire, je la trouve sexy.

Je déguste mes quelques sushis restants. Un grand maître japonais... ça ne se refuse pas.

B. a du goût. Il en a toujours eu.

* * *

"Les passagers qui applaudissent à l'atterrissage... pffff ! Ils oublient souvent que les pilotes ont aussi envie de regagner leur domicile après le vol !..."

"Ils ignorent souvent qu'on les a secoués le moins possible, surtout lors d'une manœuvre en crabe."

"Perso, j'adore être applaudi." amène B. "Ça fait très star."

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !..." petit coup dans l'épaule.

"En même temps c'est pas comme si on ne sauvait pas trois à deux cent paires de fesses chaque fois, hein !..." déclare B., posant son menton sur mon épaule. "Ton mec est un héros, _Girl_."

Je pouffe. Il fronce, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Quelque chose à redire, _Girl _?"

"Mon mec est... un grand psycho." à son oreille.

"Hey hey ! Pas de messes basses, vous deux !..."

B. tend le bras et abaisse la visière de la casquette de son copilote favori.

"La ferme, Dick."

"On se fait un p'tit kart après ?"

"Hmm... pourquoi pas. Tu t'en sens, _Girl _?"

"Rachel, t'as déjà noté que la façon dont il prononce ce "_Girl_" est hot ?..." amène Megan.

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je tolère."

"_Girl _!..." amusé.

"Au fait, tu y es retourné ?" questionne Dick.

"Ouais. Dossier parfaitement complété. J'ai même pu déjà donner."

Je les regarde tour à tour. De quoi parlent-ils donc ?...

"Ta _Girl _n'a pas l'air d'être au courant..."

"Nous non plus, pour tout te dire !..." lui font remarquer ses amis.

"Notre Brian a décidé de faire un geste pour l'humanité. Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas un doigt d'honneur."

"T'es con !..." dit B. en le bousculant, se marrant.

Je le fixe.

"Allez, dis-lui. Que je me marre un coup !..."

"J'ai fait un premier don à la banque du sperme."

Je manque de recracher tout le contenu que j'ai en bouche !...

Dick est quasi à se rouler sous la table tant mon expression est hilarante.

"T'es... sé... rieux ?..." bégayé.

"Ouais." sirotant son cocktail, comme si tout était normal.

"Tu... comptais me le dire quand ?"

"J't'ai déjà dit, _Girl _: ma queue t'appartient pas."

Long sifflement du groupe. "La vache !..."

"Paraît que Brian a des gênes XXL à léguer."

"J'veux repeupler le monde."

"Quel mauvais goût." dis-je, écœurée.

"T'apprécies pas, on dirait, _Girl_."

"Ton ego me sort par les yeux."

B. m'attrape par la nuque, vif. "Gaffe à la direction que tu prends, _Girl_."

Je peux sentir toute son aura frémir de rage. L'avertissement est on ne peut plus clair !...

"C'est bon, tu as terminé ?" fixant l'œil qui crépite sous la lentille.

Il me relâche. "Ouais, j'ai de supers gênes à filer. Et c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ce faire."

Je ronchonne, retournant à ma paille.

* * *

"Franchement !..." alors qu'il ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

"Quoi encore, _Girl _?" amusé, sachant pertinemment ce que je lui reproche.

"T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ?!"

"Nan. Honnêtement, nan."

Nous entrons dans l'appartement. Il pose le trousseau de clés dans la coupelle, sur le meuble bas de l'entrée.

"En une branlette, j'insémine plusieurs centaines de filles. Qui dit mieux ?"

"Dégueulasse."

"C'est quoi ton problème, _Girl _?" se laissant tomber sur le canapé, ramenant ses jambes sur la table basse. "J'ai un sperme d'une excellente qualité et des spermatozoïdes d'une mobilité exemplaire, si tu veux tout savoir."

"L'effet des coups répétés de taser sans doute."

Il se marre, à gorge déployée. "T'es fun, _Girl_. Allez, viens ici."

Je lui fais un doigt.

Il ne se démonte pas et ouvre son jeans, s'extirpant du caleçon, commençant à se caresser.

"Si tu veux faire un don, c'est à ta putain de banque qu'il faut que t'ailles !..."

Le tout gagne en rigidité à mesure qu'il s'affaire lentement.

Je déglutis face au spectacle.

"_Finally caught your attention, Girl _?" captant le trouble qu'il installe en moi, immisçant quelques doigts dans sa bouche, sensuel.

"Espèce de..."

"_Come to daddy, big Girl_..." jetant la main en avant pour m'inviter.

Mes pas me dirigent jusqu'à lui, presque malgré moi.

Je pourrai me frapper de l'attraction irrésistible que ce salaud exerce sur moi... et ce depuis la Wammy's !...

Je tombe à genoux sur le sol, entre ses jambes, langue se mettant à courir audacieusement sur la belle hampe dressée. Il en geint, rauque, de délice, palpitant sous mes attentions.

Sa main vient nicher dans mes cheveux, ferme et caressante.

L'autre le tient par la base.

J'admire un instant la vue superbe en contreplongée.

B. a toujours été... un putain de canon !...

Il a toujours dégagé plus d'assurance que L.

Sa sexualité a toujours été affirmée autant qu'affamée et débridée.

Je lèche à n'en plus pouvoir et il apprécie par un panel de grognements insatiables.

"Haaaaaaa... _Giiiirl_... j'vais... rendre... haaaaaan... ouiiii... continue... comme ça..."

Je ne me contrôle plus, affairée, visant à toujours plus de plaisir, corps bousculé d'émoi.

"Mmmmm... haaaaaan... _Giiiiirl_..."

Ses cuisses sont prises de spasmes terribles. A peine redressé, il rejette son dos contre l'assise, sensations lui inondant généreusement tout le corps.

Sa bouche s'ouvre sur des mots crus. Ils sont légion. Et plus les sensations montent, plus les mots sont choisis.

A la fin, je l'avale jusqu'au fond de la gorge pour le laisser jouir là, secoué sur ce canapé.

Il dit avoir l'impression de cracher des litres.

Il est vrai que les salves sont extrêmement généreuses, pour tout dire.

Je lèche chaque commissure maculées tandis qu'il sourit de bonheur, pupille trouble allant se cacher derrière la paupières abaissée de moitié.

"_Girl_... Ah, _Girl_... T'es vraiment douée."

* * *

Ça glousse derrière nous lorsque la main de B. échoue sur mon fessier pour caresser à loisir, pas gêné par les regards et autres murmures envieux.

Accoudés à ce bar, debout, la main n'a de cesse, tout en buvant, sans me regarder.

Nos corps lancent malgré la tenue en bride.

Vu que je porte un short ras-les-fesses, les doigts disposent du loisir de s'immiscer sous les revers.

"Tu entends ?..." demandais-je alors que ça piaille derrière nous.

"Trop occupé à bander pour ça." tombe aussitôt, montant la jambe sur la traverse basse pour camoufler le pli déjà visible de son érection.

"Alors arrête..."

"Tu veux rire ? J'kiffe trop, _Girl_."

B. est comme ça. B. a toujours été ainsi. Enfoncé dans le délit, le trouvant jouissif et ravissant.

C'est un pur carnassier.

La main chemine et pince. "Putain, j'ai toujours raffolé de ton cul, _Girl_."

* * *

"Mon tout beau..."

Ma voix file à travers la boutique, l'atteignant en plein. Il en geint discrètement pour la peine, corps remué, cessant les mouvements de son plumeau, sourire venant éclore sur ses lèvres fines.

Avant même que je me présente pour l'enserrer, il peut sentir mes mains cheminer le long de son corps svelte.

"Que me vaut... pareil honneur, _my Lady _?..."

"Te répondre que tu m'as manqué est-il suffisant ?..."

Il déglutit. Son émoi passe à travers tout mon corps.

Que je le nie ou non, nous sommes excessivement proches, de corps comme d'âme.

Il existe, entre nous, une résonance intemporelle ainsi qu'une alchimie indiscutable.

Je pose la joue entre ses omoplates, humant l'odeur qui se dégage de l'étoffe précieuse de la veste de costume. Il en soupire de délice. Ses doigts en tremblent littéralement, libérant son outil de dépoussiérage.

"_My Lady_..." soufflé si bas qu'un sens humain serait bien incapable de l'appréhender.

"Oui, mon Shinigami d'amour ?..."

"Huhuhuhu !..."

Rire, il adore. Il a d'ailleurs chopé le virus à titre posthume. La transformation de sa voix date également de l'époque où il a commencé à officier en tant que croquemort, peu après sa désertion du Département et sa rébellion.

"J'ai envie de tout de toi, Unnie."

Il sent avec délice son sexe se tendre à l'appel, appréciant de le sentir heurter ce qui l'entrave.

"Tout ce que... tu voudras..."

"Tout ?..."

"Tout. Absolument tout."

Je viens de le gagner à ma cause.

Il est à moi, corps et âme maudite comprise.

"Alors viens..." le prenant délicatement par la main pour le conduire dans l'arrière-boutique.

A cette heure, quelques minutes avant la fermeture, peu de chance que des clients se présentent.

Nous nous enfermons derrière le rideau opaque, commençant à nous embrasser avec fièvre, pressant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

Je glisse les mains ouvertes jusqu'à ses fesses, doigts cheminant dans la raie.

Il en geint contre mes lèvres, de plus en plus à l'étroit devant, en rajoutant en se frottant à moi.

Il finit par chercher l'air, respiration écourtée. Il est déjà dans un état monstre !... Je n'en mène pas large non plus...

Attrapant sa main, je la guide à l'intérieur de ma tenue et son doigt ne tarde pas à savourer la moiteur qui me tapisse déjà fort généreusement.

Il s'en étrange, régalé, étouffant le tout dans un autre baiser.

Inutile de faire traîner les choses ; nous ne pouvons nous le permettre dans notre état.

Je le fais basculer sur le bureau, ouvrant son pantalon avec frénésie, me défaisant en un tour de main pour venir m'empaler à délice sur cette merveille ornée, dressée d'audace.

Le sentir s'enfoncer sans aucun mal en moi manque d'appeler un orgasme immédiat.

Nous nous regardons un moment, pantelants.

"Nous sommes..."

"N'en dit pas plus, _my Lady_."

Je commence à bouger, jambes en appui sur ce qu'elle peuvent.

Son menton se lève haut et il place ses mains aux doigts longs et fins sur mes hanches.

"Ooooooooh !..."

Ça se meurt à délice dans la gorge.

Son corps palpite déjà dangereusement, sans qu'il puisse en regagner le contrôle.

"_My... Lady _!..." autant surpris que moi par l'étendue et la progression des sensations.

Dire que durant des années, des décennies, il a camouflé cette beauté sous cette allure à lourde frange, à la démarche chaloupée et aux manières dérangeantes...

Par tous les dieux !... Ce sexe surtendu qui coulisse à merveille en moi...

Je me hisse sur mes bras tendus, presque assise, mains posées sur le torse battant.

Il en crie presque, incapable de se tenir.

Il aime tellement qu'on prenne soin de lui, qu'on lui fasse l'amour !...

Il viole toutes les règles établies, une nouvelle fois - chaque fois, d'ailleurs. Et ça le remplit d'aise, participant activement à sa jouissance qui le soulève littéralement du bureau, à présent, se livrant avec régularité et force au creux de moi, se perdant dans des méandres de plaisir abouti.

Il retombe, frappant le bois de son dos, à bout de tout. Heureux. Goûtant la naissance des endorphines pour s'y laisser glisser tel un bain chaud.

Je m'affaisse sur lui, partageant son bonheur, contractant encore à mesure autour de lui tant les sensations refusent de s'éteindre.

Nous nous sourions, nous caressant, nous adressant des mots doux.


	13. Playing games with this old heart

_Léviathan les a définitivement dans la peau... malgré le petit sursaut spectral XD_

_Nota : pour le passage avec Undy, il manifeste mon impatience évidente concernant l'évolution de Kuroshitsuji et la lenteur avec laquelle Yana Toboso dévoile l'intrigue du côté du shinigami tourné croquemort... foutue Yana ! Grrrr !_

* * *

_Chapitre 153 : Playing games with this old heart_

Je me hisse sur lui dans ce cercueil qui a accueilli le déroulement de nos ébats.

"Que me caches-tu d'autre, uh ?..." l'avisant d'un coup de langue le long de l'estafilade qui court de sa joue à son œil opposé.

Il frémit, yeux s'ouvrant à la volée. Il arrime ses mains à mes hanches.

"Je ne pense pas que tout te révéler soit une preuve d'amour, _my Lady_."

OK. Il est d'attaque illico. J'adore.

"Me cacherais-tu d'autres choses qui soient dans le fil de ce que tu m'as camouflé au sujet de ma mère ?..."

"Quelle idée... non, ce serait... bien pire encore." avec un sourire de guerre qui fait ressortir ses canines acérées. "Je ne te laisserai pas sur ta faim, _my Lady_."

"Que trafiques-tu en France et en Allemagne ? Complotes-tu contre la couronne d'Angleterre ? Souhaites-tu venir à bout de ce monde chancelant ?..."

D'un mouvement de hanches, il me retourne, jambe placée entre les miennes, dominant.

"_My Lady_, la curiosité peut avoir un certain charme mais ainsi lancée elle me porte sur l'agacement."

J'en souris en retour, le désarmant presque instantanément.

"_My beautiful silver Fox_..."

Un ronronnement bref en retour.

Je m'arque en totalité contre lui. "_Love you so much, Undy_..."

Main caressant sa joue, faisant retomber la pression.

Il glisse les mains dans mon dos, venant nicher dans mon cou, ronronnant tel un grand félin domestique.

"Soit... conserve tes secrets. Mais ne cesse jamais de m'aimer."

"Comment le pourrais-je ?... Et pour ce qui chatouille ta curiosité... tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

Je poireaute devant la salle de détente réservée aux pilotes.

"Woah ! T'as de la chance d'être attendu !..." annonce Dick.

B. esquisse un petit sourire en coin. "Elle va devoir patienter pour être baisée comme il faut ; j'suis décalqué."

Dick lui adresse une petite tape sur l'épaule, assortie d'un clin d'œil. "J'suis sûr que t'es encore capable de la lever."

"Possible. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui faire cet honneur."

"T'es un salopard pas possible, mon pote !..." se marrant.

"Ha ! J'peux être tranquille, tu sais... elle m'a tellement dans la peau..."

Il me rejoint tandis que Dick s'éloigne. "Ben alors, _Girl _? T'es venue chercher ton coup de queue ? Pas d'bol j'reviens d'un long courrier."

"Calme ta joie, connard. J'suis simplement venue te _ramener_."

Il m'attrape par la nuque pour m'appliquer le patin du siècle, à mon grand étonnement ; c'est ultra-chaud et ça flatte tous les sens. Il se sépare de moi avec un sourire. "Putain, même ça, ça ne me fait pas bander. J'dois vraiment être à la ramasse."

Je grimace, encaissant, ce qui affirme son sourire. "Tu conduis, _Girl _?" faisant balancer la carte de contact sous mon nez.

Je l'attrape.

Nous cheminons à travers le hall, d'un pas tranquille.

"Ça allait, le vol ?"

"T'sens pas obligée de me faire la conversation, hein, _Girl_."

"T'es pas obligé non plus d'être aussi désagréable."

"J'suis décalqué, _Girl_. Alors tu la fermes et tu me ramènes jusqu'au pieu."

"Tu mériterais franchement que j'te plante là, enfoiré."

"Pfff ! Tu m'aurais planté depuis un bon moment déjà, _Girl_, si t'en avais été foutue."

Je grince des dents. Décidément, il est plus féroce encore lorsqu'il est en manque de sommeil.

"Allez, sois une bonne petite poule, et conduis moi jusqu'à la maison. Et gaffe à la nouvelle caisse, OK ?" insérant la carte de démarrage et appuyant sur le bon start de panneau de commande.

* * *

Il se laisse tomber tout son long sur le canapé. "Oh putain... j'vais pioncer douze heures d'affilées !..."

Je ramène un plaid pour le couvrir alors qu'il sombre.

* * *

Je me lève pour récupérer une bouteille d'eau tandis que l'appartement, plongé dans la pénombre, jouit d'une quiétude peu ordinaire.

Alors que je m'affaire devant le meuble de cuisine, un poids vient plaquer mon corps. Une langue attentionnée remonte le long de mon cou. Ce que je sens derrière moi est de la plus exquise raideur.

J'en geins.

"Viens, _Girl_..."

Il a récupéré, à l'évidence.

"Tu me... baises depuis la Wammy's..." laissant ma tête dodeliner sous les attentions combinées de cette langue impie et cette main baladeuse.

"Parce que tu me fais un effet de malade." soulevant ma nuisette pour caresser mes cuisses et remonter le long jusqu'à sa cible favorite.

Il me hisse à moitié sur le meuble, se défaisant en un tour de main pour s'inviter en pleine moiteur qu'il vient d'appeler en quelques minutes à peine.

"Haaaaaaan !... J'adore... t'es tellement kiffante, _Girl_..."

Les sensations affluent avec une violence monstre.

Je m'accroche où je le peux.

Derrière moi, ça oscille remarquablement.

"Oooooh... putain, _Girl _!..."

"Ça t'emmerde pas que je connaisse jusqu'à ta réelle identité ?..." caressant le torse admirablement bâti.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien en foutre, _Girl _? Me dénoncer ?"

"T'es quand même responsable de plusieurs meurtres, B."

"Et ? Tu te vois raconter ça aux flics, sans preuves ? Naaaan. T'es sous contrôle, _Girl_. J'ai pas à m'en faire."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'énerverait le plus, B. ?..."

"Pourquoi ? Tu cherches à me foutre en pétard ?" caressant mon épaule, amusé par la conversation. "Ce qui me ferait vraiment chier c'est que tu deviennes une planche au pieu."

Je me redresse sur les coudes. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"

"J'dirai que tu gâches ton seul talent." décochant un sourire de guerre.

"Fils de pute."

Il ricane, se glissant sous moi. "Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, _Girl_." agitant lentement les hanches pour frotter son membre et le faire ériger, bouche s'entrouvrant de délice au contact.

Je louche rapidement sur cette bouche qu'il me refuse si souvent...

"Sers-toi, _Girl_."

C'est soufflé si chaudement que je n'y résiste pas.

Elle est magnifique, charnue, avec des fossettes, de part et d'autres des commissures, lorsqu'il affiche un sourire. Il possède une bouche ultra-expressive. Sensuelle à souhait.

"J'comprends pas comment un salaud pareil peut posséder une bouche aussi parfaite..."

"La nature est parfois mal foutue, hein, _Girl _?..." venant effleurer ma bouche, sans y appliquer la moindre pression.

Je l'attrape par les bretelles de son débardeur sombre, levant la tête pour qu'il m'offre le baiser attendu.

Il m'adresse ce sourire particulier avant de fondre sur mes lèvres avec la vélocité d'un fauve.

La langue intruse vient faire danser la mienne sur un rythme soutenu, nos salives se mélangent à délice, faisant naître des sons indécents, parfois nos langues vont jusqu'à se caresser hors des cavités, avides.

Il empoigne alors mes cheveux pour les tirer sur l'arrière, avisant mon cou avant d'y faire glisser ses dents. Je grimace. Sensation désagréable qui pourtant m'excite... Beyond a l'art.

Il lèche ensuite le tracé qui a laissé la peau irritée, s'appliquant avec l'ardeur d'un chiot lapant son bol d'eau.

"Parfois, j'ai... vraiment envie de te bouffer... _Girl_." sur un ronronnement psychotique. "Si t'étais pas aussi... _utile_... j'crois que ce... serait fait depuis longtemps. Ah mais pas n'importe comment, attention !... Je t'aurai dépecée avec soin. Morceau après morceau. Comme un boucher de métier."

Le danger émet toujours ce ronron particulier avant de s'emballer.

Il fixe ma rétine. "C'que j'aime chez toi, Girl, c'est que ça te file pas les j'tons. T'es même..." descendant la main plus bas. "... plutôt excitée." débusquant sans mal mon état.

Son œil crépite de délice autant que de hargne brute.

Il s'invite, du majeur, dans la cavité accueillante, me faisant cambrer alors qu'il fouille sans relâche.

"Ta chance, _Girl_... c'est que c'est plus jouissif pour moi que tu me fasses bander... que de te trucider."

"Ta gueule... enfoiré..." déjà vouée à lui.

Il mordille ma lèvre presque jusqu'au sang, carnassier.

"Ceci dit... j'adore te faire saigner, _Girl_."

* * *

L'appel a été si fort qu'aucun Spectre n'a été capable de résister. Cet Hadès a de la poigne à revendre. Et c'est Aiacos qui s'en félicite, mettant évidemment en avant que c'est parce que sa Seigneurie provient de la haute chaîne himalayenne.

Je me demande si Lune l'a entendu et sera présente...

Je m'y rends, retrouvant avec aise mon surplis avec lequel tous les Spectres font corps.

Tous les Spectres convergent vers le Palais du Souverain.

Je demeure persuadé que ce dernier nous compte et que les absents seront sévèrement châtiés !...

"Lévichoute !..."

Je me retourne, souriante, au chuchotement.

"Lune !..."

"Toi aussi, alors, tu l'as senti aussi fort que moi ?..."

"Oui."

"Loki dormait encore lorsque je suis partie mais je suis persuadé qu'il finira par se douter de l'endroit où je me trouve..."

"Assurément. Ceci dit, je ne pense pas, au vu du nombre que nous sommes, qu'il se pointera ici pour y semer le trouble."

Lune rit. "Sûr !... Enfin... il est parfois un peu... _frappé_." avec une tendresse particulière. "Par ailleurs, cette petite _sauterie _me permettra de découvrir le nouvel Hadès."

"Quel terme amusant, Lune du Sphinx." gronda une voix derrière nous.

Il s'agit de Rune.

"Oh, tiens, salut Rune !... La forme ?"

Ce dernier arbore une mine outrée. "Un peu de tenue. Nous n'avons pas jugé les âmes en collaboration étroite, que je sache !..."

"Ha non !... La collaboration _étroite_, tu la réserves à Minos, mon cher Rune !..."

"Hahahaha ! Sacrée Lune, toujours le mot pour rire !..." se fend Minos, placé dans notre dos. "Mesdemoiselles, quel plaisir de vous retrouver." petite courbette de Juge.

Minos est... wow !... Les ailes de son surplis notamment !... Impressionnantes !...

Lune agite la main devant mon visage. "Hého !... C'est le Griffon qui te met dans cet état, Lévichoute ?"

"Le Griffon fait toujours son petit effet, je note." annonce la voix caressante d'Aiacos.

"Toujours, Cos, toujours." ravi.

* * *

Nous voici tous réunis dans la vaste salle, dieux jumeaux et Pandora flanquant ce nouvel Hadès dont l'aura s'avère aussi vibrante que menaçante.

Ce dernier quitte l'estrade et s'avance, longeant les rangs, s'arrêtant devant Minos. "Minos du Griffon... j'ose espérer que tu me seras fidèle et que tu ne feras pas preuve de traîtrise, toi qui étais parfaitement informé des manigances du dénommé Alone lorsqu'il a usurpé l'identité de ma précédente réincarnation."

Lune vient de sursauter à la mention d'Alone.

Le Griffon se ratatine.

Aiacos et Rhadamanthys fixent leur frère comme s'il était pestiféré.

Puis Hadès s'arrête devant Lune, la toisant, petit sourire en coin. "Lune du Sphinx, tu m'obtiendras une entrevue avec le dieu de la Malice, sans délai."

Au tour de Lune de rentrer sa tête dans les épaules. "O... oui, votre Altesse."

Elle secoue la main une fois Hadès le dos tourné. "Vache, ça rigole plus !..."

Il s'arrête devant moi. "Spectre du Léviathan, nous tenons ton dissident à l'œil et au moindre geste suspect..."

Je rentre la tête entre mes épaules.

"Cette mise en garde vous concerne tous : je serai beaucoup moins tolérant que mes prédécesseurs."

"Voilà une rigueur qui me plaît !..." lance Aiacos.

* * *

"ME RIDICULISER DEVANT L'ASSEMBLÉE ENTIÈRE !" hurle Minos, renversant un meuble au passage, faisant fuir les servantes vêtues de noir.

"Calme-toi, Minos." dis-je.

"ON NE M'AVAIT ENCORE JAMAIS HUMILIE DE LA SORTE, LÉVIATHAN !"

Les servantes se pressent de partout, tentant de fuir devant la colère évidente du Griffon.

L'une d'elles trébuche. C'en est trop pour le Griffon qui l'envoie dans les airs d'un mouvement de bras pour la tordre en tous sens, dans une symphonie macabre d'os broyés.

Je hausse les sourcils. Toujours aussi redoutable, puissant Juge !...

Je l'attrape pour le tourner vers moi, dans un choc de surplis. Sans autre forme de procès, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, vive.

Les servantes quittent la scène l'une après l'autre, toujours à la hâte. Le Griffon ouvre un instant les yeux, fixant l'une d'entre elles qui se pétrifie, avant de les refermer et plonger corps et âme dans le baiser. Danger transitoirement écarté.

"Ainsi tu étais informé de l'usurpation d'Alone ?..."

Il cligne, passant une main las sur son visage sur un soupir lourd.

"Pourquoi as-tu choisi de laisser les choses se faire ?"

"Par curiosité, vraisemblablement. Un duel entre une âme humaine et un dieu est toujours intéressant à observer. D'ailleurs, si c'était à refaire..." affichant un sourire irrepenti.

"Tu es retors. J'adore ça."

Il glisse un revers de doigts le long de ma joue, sur un sourire presque tendre.

* * *

Je ronronne à côté de Lune alors que Minos se trouve à proximité.

"Dis donc, toi ?..."

"J'ai un énorme revival pour Minos. Il a toujours été mon préféré."

"Uh ? Et Rhada ?"

"Bah, comme déjà évoqué, bref et intense avec Wyverne mais Minos... oui, mon préféré."

"Et moi je suis bien embêtée par l'exigence de Hadès, pffff ! Comme si Loki allait rappliquer..."

"Bah ils feront peut-être alliance... je plains les larves entre un obsédé du "kneel !" et un autre qui rêve de plonger la Terre dans les ténèbres !..."

Lune rit. "Ils n'ont pas fini de souffrir !..."

Nous observons la lune rousse baigner les prisons alentours. "L'époque où régnait Alone me rend nostalgique parfois..."

"Je comprends. Je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver Minos !..." émoustillée.

"Uh ? Dois-je comprendre que tu tournais en rond avec le croquemort dépressif abonné au rire et l'autre obsédé du zguègue ?"

J'éclate de rire. "Luuuune !..."

* * *

Las...

C'est avec une rage résignée que je me vois à nouveau frapper à cette porte close.

Il m'ouvre, m'accueillant de ce sourire narquois dans lequel je dénote une appréciation flattée.

"Ben alors, _Girl _? Besoin de ta queue libre-service ?..."

"Ta gueule." le fixant.

"T'es en forme, _Girl_."

Il monte le bras pour m'ouvrir le passage, me reluquant sans se priver.

Il referme la porte.

"Tu me feras un double des clés ?..."

"N'en demande pas trop, _Girl_." conservant néanmoins un ton amusé.

J'ouvre le frigo pour me servir une citronnade tandis qu'il s'affale sur le canapé, me regardant faire.

"Fais comme chez toi, j'allais dire." reniflant d'amusement.

Je me tourne vers lui, appuyée contre le mur. Il m'envisage en se pinçant la lèvre.

"T'es... putain de bonne à mater, _Girl_."

"Qu'à mater ?..."

"Nan."

"Tu bandes ?..."

"C'est en bonne voie, ouais."

Tout son langage corporel est parlant.

"A mon tour. T'es putain de canon, Beyond. Tu l'as toujours été. Et ce depuis la Wammy's. La première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi... les gestes que tu avais envers A."

"Tu fantasmais dessus, _Girl _?..."

"Chaque nuit."

"Tu te caressais ?"

"Oui."

Je termine mon verre. "Tu vois, B., les choses ont changé."

"Explique."

"Eh bien... nous ne sautons plus dessus immédiatement. Nous sommes capables d'avoir un échange avant de ce faire. Et ça me plaît aussi."

"On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah ouais, de cul."

Je pose le verre dans l'évier et vais le rejoindre, retroussant ma jupe pour le chevaucher.

"Comme ça ? Direct ?..." avec cette lueur particulière au fond de la prunelle qui m'indique qu'il apprécie le traitement, paumes remontant le long de mes cuisses.

"Dis-moi... y'avait d'autres nanas qui te coursaient à la Wammy's, à part A."

"Ouais. Y'en avait une qui avait le feu au cul comme pas possible..." passant sous la jupe pour caresser mes fesses à pleines paumes. "... une petite pute pas plus haute que trois pommes et même pas encore faite. Qui portait des chemises de nuit à motifs nounours."

OK...

"T'as toujours eu cette assurance de malade avec les femmes, B. ?..."

"Hmm... attends laisse-moi réfléchir..." glissant les doigts sous mon tanga. "... j'crois, ouais."

"T'as pas répondu à ma question initiale, B."

"Bah, qu'est-ce qu'i dire ?... J'ai tiré le gros lot avec A. et toi." posant sa tête sur le dossier, poursuivant de ses mains. "Vire ce que tu portes, _Girl_."

Je me redresse, une main sur son épaule, retirant le tanga sans aucune précipitation, notant à quel point il est déjà renflé dans son jeans.

Je retrouve rapidement ma position sur le haut de ses cuisses. "J't'ai dans la peau, B."

"J'ai pu noter, _Girl_. T'en fais pas, ici c'est pareil." attrapant mon haut pour le faire glisser au-dessus de ma tête, admirant un instant le renflement de chaque sein dans le soutien-gorge forme corbeille.

"Quand est-ce que tu t'es aperçu que tu avais le pouvoir de lire les dates de décès, B. ?..."

"Oh, jeune. C'est avec la mort de mes parents que j'ai vraiment pigé le truc."

"T'étais comment, gamin ?..."

"Oh, je faisais mes coups en douce. J'voulais pas décevoir mes vieux. J'étais chef de gang dans mon quartier, figure-toi." amusé.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas ; t'as toujours eu un caractère de leader." caressant sa joue du revers, visage proche.

Il glisse ses pouces sur le devant, appelant la moiteur en peu de temps. "Haaaan... _Girl_... toujours aussi... bonne, putain."

Je défaille contre son cou, laissant passer des souffles tremblants.

Il lâche un instant l'affaire pour se déboutonner et s'extirper d'une main.

Le sexe est beau, droit, gourmand.

Je m'en lèche les lèvres, l'imaginant déjà au fond de ma gorge.

"Tu kiffes, _Girl _?..."

"A ton avis ?..." revenant à ses yeux.

"T'as toujours kiffé, _Girl_. Depuis la Wammy's."

Il est... magnifique. Sa masse épaisse de cheveux sombres éparpillée sur le dossier.

"A cheval, _Girl_. Ton étalon est prêt." se marrant à moitié.

Je me redresse, remontant totalement ma jupe et m'installe sur lui, lui présentant mon dos.

Il fait glisser son érection sous mon sexe, caressant ainsi tout du mien, fente des fesses comprise.

Il se comprime littéralement contre mon sexe, s'y frappant à plusieurs reprise, nous faisant joindre à l'unisson. Il me pénètre de quelques centimètres avant de ressortir pour reprendre ses jeux.

"Tu... kiffes, _Girl _?..."

"Ouiiiii..."

Je bouge des hanches et me contracte à mesure, folle de lui et ses sensations.

"Regarde... _Girl_..." détachant son sexe du mien. Il est surtendu ; veines saillantes, gland sensible parfaitement à nu, à la limite de suinter.

La vue me file des vertiges de bonheur.

"Tu les... vaux toutes, _Girl_... t'es une pute... de luxe..." à mon oreille avant de happer le cartilage pour y faire courir ses dents. "J'te surkiffe... ma p'tite chienne..." donnant des hanches pour se faire entrer, nous faisant presque hurler de plaisir.

L'extase finale est si percutant qu'elle nous arrache littéralement du canapé, dans des cris jetés aux murs.


	14. A legendary wanted man

_Le passé d'Undy intrigue fortement Léviathan... quant à B., il demeure fidèle à lui-même :p_

* * *

_Chapitre 154 : A legendary wanted man_

Long sifflement de la part de Andrew lorsque B. ouvre son coffre pour en tirer son matériel.

Il attrape la batte ornée.

"Joue pas avec ça." la récupérant.

"Tu t'en es déjà servi ?"

"Ouais." balançant l'arme dans le coffre. "Un p'tit con qui m'avait chauffé à une intersection."

"T'es un danger public, en fait."

B. affiche son sourire le plus psychotique en retour. "T'as pas idée."

"T'as laissé ta _Girl _à la maison ?"

"Ouais. Elle était d'humeur à faire du shopping."

Les deux s'équipent à l'entrée du canyon.

Et c'est parti pour deux heures de footing intensif.

* * *

Artiste fétiche : Alan Walker. B. en a repris le style vestimentaire plusieurs fois lors de ses meurtres... quant aux paroles, elles trouvent un écho particulier auprès du psycho. D'ailleurs lorsqu'on y pense...

_Hello, hello_

_Can you hear me, as I scream your name_

_Hello, hello_

_Do you need me, before I fade away_

_Is this a place that I call home_

_To find what I've become_

_Walk along the path unknown_

_We live, we love, we lie_

_Deep in the dark I don't need the light_

_There's a ghost inside me_

_It all belongs to the other side_

_We live, we love, we lie_

_Hello, hello_

_Nice to meet you, voice inside my head_

_Hello, hello_

_I believe you, how can I forget_

_Is this a place that I call home_

_To find… _

* * *

Il rentre après moi, jetant son sac dans l'entrée, terminant sa bouteille, dos contre la porte.

Il jette un œil sur moi, en train de déballer mes achats, tombant sur ce sweat Alan Walker. Petit sourire.

"Il est trop grand pour toi."

"Il n'est pas pour moi, nigaud."

"Trop aimable, _Girl_. Si tu commences comme ça..."

"... alors quoi ? Termine."

"Ben j'sais pas, j'vais me sentir obligé de te rendre la pareille. Enfin, tu vois le truc ?..." s'approchant.

"Tu m'héberges. C'est bien suffisant."

"Bon, j'file à la douche. Je pue le fauve."

Ouais, en fait, pas tant que ça...

Je me glisse contre lui avant qu'il ne se sauve, attrapant ses mains pour les poser sur mes fesses.

Il me fixe, sourire en coin. "T'es en chaleur, _Girl _?..."

"Oui. Et ne me sers pas l'éternelle rengaine que t'es décalqué comme après un vol long courrier. Ça ne fonctionne plus."

"Ah ? J'comptais pas l'aligner." massant mes fesses à l'envi, me pressant contre lui, corps s'éveillant à son tour.

Il se laisse basculer sur le canapé tandis que je quitte l'essentiel.

Je me laisse couler à ses jambes, frottant mon visage contre le renflement délicieux que le collant de jogging moule à merveille. Mes geignements atteignent ses oreilles sensibles aux flatteries.

Il laisse passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. "Putain, _Girl_... tu sais vraiment... y faire..."

Je le défais et il fait saillie. J'en flatte un instant la hampe de la langue, m'attardant sur le frein en petits mouvements circulaires de la pointe de la langue. Là, je le rends immanquablement dingue et il crache des vulgarités à la pelle.

Puis je m'installe, dos face à lui, prenant la manœuvre en main, frottant son sexe contre le mien, contracté pour en accentuer toutes les sensations.

Mon autre main part chercher ce qu'il reste de lui, effectuant des pressions maîtrisées sur le plancher pelvien, ce qui le fait suinter de délice.

Redressé, il mordille mon épaule sur le tissu. "_Giiiiiirl_... tu me rends... dingue !..."

"Tu l'es... déjà... B." abordant la dernière ligne droite où seuls les sons organiques sont tolérés, concentrés que nous sommes sur la maîtrise de nos jouissances.

Puis ça s'accélère avant d'exploser de bonheur, nous faisant presque crier de satisfaction, corps secoués comme de beaux diables sur ce canapé.

"Aaaaah... _Girl_... t'es... incomparable... p'tite pute." caressant mon cou en guise de remerciement, souffle encore joliment détraqué.

* * *

Je me glisse dans l'atelier. Il s'affaire autour de deux corps, agissant avec des gestes précis, chantonnant.

Je me poste à la porte, épaule en appui contre l'ébrasement. "Que fais-tu ?..."

"Oh, _my Lady _!... Quelle joie !..." levant les yeux sur moi alors qu'il est penché sur les corps. "Je porte une offense ultime au Département des Shinigamis en tentant de couronner de succès un transfert d'âmes."

"Il te faut des sujets vivants pour y procéder, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh, je trouverai !..."

"En attendant, je vais nous préparer un thé." me rendant dans l'appartement sus-jacent.

On sonne à l'arrière. "Oh, voilà la levée des corps !... hihihihihi !"

"Si nous sortions souper ?..."

"Oh, _my Lady _!..." tapotant dans ses mains. "Quelle heureuse perspective !..."

* * *

Nous voici attablés.

"Que cherches-tu à prouver ?..."

"Hmm..." piochant dans les amuse-bouches. "A propos du transfert d'âmes, je suppose ?..."

"N'agis pas comme si tu l'ignorais."

"Eh bien... je cherche à ébranler les fondements même de l'existence des Shinigamis. Je souhaite dérober à la mort son aiguillon. Si la mort est anéantie, les Shinigamis n'auront plus aucune raison d'être."

_Powerful, indeed, and imaginative…._

"Dis-moi..." se penchant en avant sur la table, coudes posés en appui. "Ceci me rend-il dangereux ou désirable à tes yeux avertis ?..." curieux.

"Beau. Et dangereux à la fois. A t'attaquer ainsi à des fondements qui pourraient faire basculer toutes les lois qui configurent les existences."

Il attrape délicatement ma main pour y poser ses lèvres fines. Un sourire terrible les définit.

"Admettons que tu aboutisses..."

"Nous sommes loin d'être encore dans les suppositions, _my Lady_." me mettant dans la confidence.

Il a tout dit. Il ne renoncera pas et ses recherches sont fort avancées.

"Revenons-en à l'employé modèle que tu étais..."

"Oh !... Ton _sujet à fantasme _?..."

"Oui." yeux brillants. "Je rêve de le dévoyer, celui-là."

"Hihihihihihi ! Tu es follement amusante, _my Lady _!..."

"Tu penses qu'il aurait cédé à mes avances ?..."

"Oh, il aurait résisté... au départ. Tout en se consumant de l'intérieur chaque fois que ses yeux se seraient posés sur toi. Jusqu'à ce que la tentation soit... trop forte."

"Tes mots et imaginer la situation me frappent aux reins, mon ami..." s'en pinçant la lèvre de délice "J'aime t'imaginer te consumant de désir inassouvi."

"Et j'aime imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de nous une fois les barrières tombées..." frémissant rien qu'à l'idée.

"De très jolis mélanges sur fond d'offense aux lois des Shinigamis ?..." soufflé, tentatrice.

"Huhuhuhuhu... J'en frissonne, _my Lady_." me buvant des yeux.

"Aurait-il vu à travers moi comme tu as su le faire ?..."

"Hmm ? Oh, il aurait _entrevu_. A l'époque dont tu fais référence, il manquait un peu de discernement. Il n'avait qu'un but : plaire à ses supérieurs."

"_Star student_."

"_In fact, my Lady_." long bâillement. "... d'un ennui mortel, hihihihi !..."

"Et voyez ce qu'il est devenu ; ce que sa _chute _en a fait." m'en pinçant les lèvres de délice ravageur, m'empressant de glisser la main à travers le voile de ses pans argentés.

"Hihihihihi ! Tu me fais les yeux doux, _my Lady_." régalé.

"Je me connais ; j'y ferai forcément un détour."

"Oh, tu le salueras bien de ma part et lui diras qu'il n'est plus qu'une question de temps jusqu'à son éveil !..."

* * *

Comme le souligne le dicton populaire : chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Sous les traits de Brian Boyd se cache bel et bien une bête nommée Beyond Birthday. Et la soumission, très peu pour lui.

Cette fois, il a pris l'initiative de faire dévier le vol sans aucune permission, simplement parce que cet aller lui paraissait plus approprié, mettant en péril la vie des passagers présents (évidemment, B. a pris le soin préalable de s'assurer de la date de décès des personnes, s'épargnant ainsi une mort certaine).

Sévère réprimande.

Passage d'éponge.

Période d'observation.

Remarque dans le dossier, plombant ainsi l'excellence, jusqu'ici acquise, du pilote.

Boyd devient le pilote à surveiller de près. On lui impose également quelques séances avec le psy de la compagnie.

Il en ressort , je cite, que "_Mr Boyd est sujet à insubordination occasionnelle, montrant ainsi une très forte personnalité. Il est nécessaire et salutaire de veiller à son cadrage professionnel_."

"Parfaitement psychotique aurait été une analyse plus juste." lâchais-je comme une conclusion banale.

Je connais la bête avec laquelle je vis. Et je sais depuis un moment déjà que la guérison du mal qui l'habite est impossible autant qu'impensable.

"Que veux-tu... ils sont si aisés à berner." s'amuse-t-il, convaincu que ses talents en matière de pilotage le tireront toujours d'embarras.

"Ils n'ont pas évoqué ton ego ?... Étrange."

"Par 'personnalité', c'est ce qu'ils entendent, nan ?"

"Conclusion : Boyd peut se révéler être un enfoiré de première."

"Tu parles à mon cœur, _Girl_." cherchant ma bouche des doigts, les introduisant dans la cavité avec une certaine lenteur tout érotique. "... et à mon cul, accessoirement."

"Et ta bite ?..."

Il jette un coup d'œil à la zone concernée, au repos. "Il n'en tient qu'à toi de la motiver, _Girl_."

J'y appose la paume, exerçant un jeu de pressions là.

Il lève le menton, sensations venant s'emparer de lui.

Ma bouche fixe la sienne, débordant de partout, se calant sur les pressions de ma paume.

"Tu kiffes ?..."

Petit rire. "A ton avis, _Girl _?" en redemandant, mains descendant sur mes fesses pour les masser fermement, m'en faisant geindre. "T'es à cran, hein, _Girl _?... J'adore quand tu joues à la petite pute comme ça..."

Si seulement je jouais... ce fils de chien me tient entre ses serres.

"_Be unkind_. Beyond."

Il me fixe. Et le feu sauvage qui commence à danser au fond de ses prunelles indique que l'idée l'excite. Il en bande.

Bien. Le voici ferré.

"_Slay me_. Beyond."

Ça grimpe d'un bond en face. Ça heurte le tissu à s'en faire douloureusement pression.

La bouche esquisse ce putain de sourire terrifiant et sexy à la fois.

"_I said : slay me_."

Un grognement rauque en retour.

Une crispation du poing. Le gauche. Un vague tic du coin de la bouche.

La bête est prête. Elle hurle de silence tout autant qu'elle force le tissu épais du jean.

Il se jette sur moi - je l'ai bien cherché, après tout !...

Ça mordille, lape, lèche tout ce que ça trouve. Ça tire fort sur mes cheveux pour ouvrir sur mon cou et y appliquer des sévisses suintantes.

Je monte la cuisse entre ses deux jambes, heurtant là, mêlant une douleur à l'excitation déjà trop présente.

Il se déboutonne, frénétique, donnant sur ce sexe qui remplit mes souvenirs.

Il descend ce que je porte en bas, lové sur moi, m'envisageant avec les yeux d'un animal féroce en mal d'amour abject.

Sa langue tourne autour de ses lèvres. Son sexe gagne encore, faisant saillir cette prune suintante de désir incontrôlé.

Il m'attrape par les hanches pour me plaquer contre son bassin, visitant à fond avant d'en ressurgir, se frottant partout à moi dans des appréciations grognées.

Il presse son pénis à l'en faire durcir davantage si c'était possible, le frappant contre l'intérieur des cuisses, battements rythmés de son cœur cognant jusqu'aux moindres recoins de son crâne.

Puis il glisse à nouveau en moi.

Je pousse vers lui en contresens.

La pièce est saturée de nos expressions animales.

Vite. Plus vite. Voilà. Et... ça y est, tout explose !... Nous en crions à voix fortes.

Il vibre à mesure qu'il se vide en moi, bougeant pour déborder.

Encore, encore. Ça ne s'arrête plus tant les sensations sont vives.

Il applique une longue griffure le long de mon ventre. Ça, c'est pour l'avoir invité à le faire.

Puis il se suspend au-dessus de moi, m'envisageant de manière malsaine entre deux souffles courts, finissant par sourire.

"Fils de pute..."

Il coince ma bouche en tenaille du pouce et de l'index. "Dans ta bouche, c'est du caviar, _Girl_." (*)

* * *

Je croise les bras, attendant que cela se calme, culminant sur un point haut.

Lorsque le carnage se termine, je me pose derrière lui. "Mon adorable fripouille..."

Le sourire se prolonge, sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de se retourner.

"Qu'ont-ils fait pour _mériter _pareil traitement ?..."

"Me chercher des crosses."

Je siffle. "C'est effectivement un très, très mauvais plan, mon tout beau." commençant à m'avancer pour en faire le tour, évitant son visage.

Il lève légèrement le menton. "T'as terminé ton inspection ?..."

"Shhh... n'enlève pas la magie à l'instant, 17."

"La magie, uh ?" petit rire.

Je me place devant lui, remontant les mains le long de ses bras. La musculature ne bouge pas. Il est comme moi ; un solitaire qui cherche la compagnie au gré de sa libido.

Je le fixe enfin dans l'iris claire, penchant ma tête sur le côté, souriante.

Il glisse les doigts dans mes cheveux coupés au carré - en mémoire du bon vieux temps.

"Que puis-je pour toi ?..."

"A ton avis ?..."

"Tu recherches de l'amusement, j'imagine."

"Tu cibles juste, petit cyborg..."

Il me fait stopper devant lui, m'envisageant, paumes ouvertes sur mes hanches.

"Toujours à ton goût ?..."

"Toujours."

"Comment se porte ta frangine ?..."

"A merveille." jouant avec une de mes mèches, la plaçant derrière mon oreille. "Du moins aux dernières nouvelles."

"Je t'ai... toujours aimé, 17."

Il glisse ses lèvres le long de ma joue, proche de mon oreille. "_I know_."

Nous sommes déjà au-dessus du sol, flottant dans les airs en nous enveloppant mutuellement.

* * *

"Tu sais ce que je préfère chez toi, petit cyborg ?..." faisant passer ses mèches fluides entre mes doigts alors que je repose sur son torse.

"Dis voir..."

"Que ton apparence ne paye pas de mine. On te donnerait le bon dieu sans confession alors qu'en réalité... t'es un véritable _fumier_."

Il rit. "Ton art des compliments me surprendra toujours, ma chère 15 !..."

"La façon dont tu as châtié Gero demeure dans ma mémoire. Je dois dire que je n'aurai pas mieux fait."

"C'est pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu venir."

"Oh, il ne l'a pas vu arriver, je pense... il était convaincu que le désactivateur te tiendrait éternellement en respect. L'imbécile..."

"Je te devais bien ça... l'enfoiré..." serrant les dents, ne pardonnant pas.

* * *

"Toi, tu penses à elle..."

Le commandant Boyd exulte un petit soupir amusé. "Ça se voit tant que ça ?..."

"Tu as ce... sourire particulier lorsque tu penses à elle."

Sur un vol long courrier.

"Ouais, j'avoue. Elle me..." secouant la tête.

"J'imagine que t'es aussi doué pour le pilotage au lit que dans les airs."

"Bah, j'imagine que ça lui plaît. Vu qu'elle y revient et en redemande..."

Levage de pouce du copilote.

B. agit sur les palonniers. Manœuvre que son copilote peine à checker sur la feuille de vol.

"Cherche pas. C'est de l'impro."

Il cligne. "Hein ? Tu me fais... marcher, c'est ça ?... hahahaha ! Sacré Boyd !..."

"Nope. C'est plus court par là."

"QUOI ?! Mais c'est totalement contre procédure !... On va se faire incendier et..."

"Oh, la ferme, Marco. J'suis le meilleur pilote de la compagnie, ce trajet je le ferai les yeux fermés."

"Putain mais t'es dingue, j'envoie de suite le signalement à..."

La main de B. se ferme sur celles de son copilote. "Garde-toi en."

Le copilote se crispe. "Je tiens à ma place, Boyd, bordel !"

"Moi aussi. Ils m'ont à la bonne. Ça passera comme une lettre à la poste."

* * *

"Installez-vous, Mr Boyd."

Dans le bureau du DRH.

"Vous vous êtes pris des libertés lors du dernier vol."

"Ouais. Arrivés avec vingt minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue. Et sans aucune encombre."

"Vous avez mis en danger la vie de 287 passagers. Et fait modifier plusieurs dizaines de vol."

B. hausse les épaules.

"Chercheriez-vous la mise à pied ?" froncé devant l'inconscience manifeste du pilote.

"Personne n'a morflé, que je sache."

Le DRH secoue la tête. "Je me vois contraint de prendre des mesures."

"Si ça vous amuse..." blasé. "Vous avez vraiment du fric à perdre, hein."

"Un autre ton, je vous prie !... Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte de la situation."

"Bah si on n'a plus le droit de faire gagner du temps maintenant..."

"Je ne veux plus vous voir sur nos vols jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rentrez chez vous."

B. se lève. L'aura qu'il projette est telle qu'elle fait frémir le DRH.

* * *

En sortant des bureaux, B. éprouve un besoin impératif de se défouler. Un crime ?... Ah oui, bonne idée... démembrer avec hargne un cadavre !... B. en salive déjà.

La victime se nomme Anna Kunatovic. B. la suit depuis plusieurs soirs. Anna sort beaucoup.

B. la guette, attendant le moment propice pour lui tomber dessus et l'endormir afin de pouvoir agir à sa guise. Car B. hait que sa victime se débatte.

Il jure après la compagnie, ce faisant, démembrant le corps au moyen d'un scie sauteuse. Le sang asperge la toile de protection. B. se redresse, regard fou.

"Je vais les baiser ! Je vais tous les baiser ! J'ai toujours un coup d'avance !..."

* * *

(*) Expression qui revient à Harley dans notre RPG.


	15. Got my eye on you

_Dans ce chapitre, B. trouve un reclassement._

* * *

_Chapitre 155 : Got my eye on you_

Dans un fast-food chic avec plusieurs clients.

L'un d'eux, bout-en-train, appréciant d'être le centre d'intérêt, me questionne sur ma vie privée : "Et toi, un mec ?"

Je demeure discrète - même si l'optique de répondre : "Deux. Une moitié de shinigami et un autre tourné croquemort." m'amuserait fortement !...

Monsieur devient insistant : "Je sens qu'un fluide circule entre nous..."

OK. L'homme casé qui cherche l'aventure. Un classique.

Il finit par se pencher vers moi. "Ça ne te tenterait pas que je te prenne dans un coin ?..."

Soudain, les pieds d'une chaise qu'on recule d'un coup sec, une présence que je reconnaîtrai entre mille qui se profile dans mon dos !...

Il repousse la capuche de sa veste Alan Walker et se penche pour m'adresser un baiser aussi renversant qu'entêtant, doigts soutenant mon menton, finissant par aviser le gars de son œil vairon une fois la séance terminée. "Elle n'est pas intéressée, mec. Garde ta putain de queue bien au chaud."

L'aura que B. projette est telle que son interlocuteur le fixe, livide. C'est la mort qu'il regarde droit dans les yeux.

La bouche de B. glisse jusqu'à mon oreille. "T'inquiètes, il n'en a plus pour longtemps." main sur mon épaule pour affirmer sa propriété avant de quitter la place.

Le bout-en-train se tasse. On ne l'entendra plus de l'après-midi !...

* * *

Il affiche un sourire lorsque je regagne l'appartement, vautré sur le canapé, manette de Playstation entre les mains - jeu de course de voitures visiblement.

"Il t'a lâchée, _Girl _?"

"Moui, je crois. Une moitié de Shinigami l'a toisé. Ça l'a calmé fissa."

"_Good_." piochant dans son paquet de chips.

Je m'installe à ses côtés, glissant une main le long de son torse.

"Possessif, uh ?"

"Toujours. J'me suis pas décarcassé comme un malade à la Wammy's pour faire de toi la plus douée des putes pour qu'un connard me passe devant."

Je lui prends la manette des mains, m'installant sur ses cuisses. "Parlant de ça... j'ai envie que tu fasses grimper mon niveau."

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier, me fixant, petit sourire en coin, mains échouant sur mes hanches. "T'as de l'ambition, _Girl_. Je kiffe."

* * *

On apprendra le décès du bout-en-train par anévrisme cérébral quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Ma surprise en totale lorsque je pénètre dans l'arrière boutique, surprenant Undertaker et Caroline en train de fumer à la petite fenêtre.

Je pose les poings sur les hanches, petit sourire malgré tout amusé. "Eh bien..."

"Oups !... _Grillés _!..." s'amuse d'emblée Undy, se marrant comme un dingue de son jeu de mots terrible.

"Pardon, pardon, j'ai... donné de mauvaises habitudes à mon patron !..."

Je claque de la langue, agitant l'index. "Ce n'est vraiment pas bien, Caroline."

Je dois malgré tout avouer que cela offre quelque chose de terriblement sexy à Undy... la façon dont ses doigts fins et interminables aux longs ongles laqués viennent chercher délicatement ce tube de papier et de tabac.

"Tu le dévoies, Caroline."

"Oh je disposais déjà de quelques rudiments, tu ne penses pas, _my Lady _?... De plus, je ne suis que fumeur occasionnel."

Ils terminent.

"Et maintenant, la gomme. Mentholée ?..."

"_As always_, Caro line."

* * *

Nous voici attablées, Caroline et moi, tandis qu'Undertaker s'affaire à la préparation d'un thé anglais de renom.

Cette silhouette svelte et élancée... ces longs pans argentés qui lui balaient les fesses...

"Quel temps !..." dis-je.

"J'aime beaucoup. Toute cette pluie et ce vent !..." rétorque Undertaker. "Un temps propice aux mises en terre."

"Je note que vous ne perdez jamais le nord !..." rit Caroline.

"Jamais, Caro line. Jamais." versant l'eau frémissante dans les tasses.

"Comment se porte ton frère, Caroline ?"

"Oh, comme un charme !..."

"Bien. Tu le salueras chaleureusement de ma part."

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Il parle souvent de toi, tu sais ? Dernièrement, il m'a dit que..." observant le napperon vieillot qui orne le centre de la table.

"Veux-tu que je sorte un instant, Caro line ?"

"N... non. Il a dit qu'il existait un lien très fort entre vous, un lien que personne n'est capable d'atteindre." caressant son pouce de l'autre.

"Quelle lucidité surprenante chez un jeune !..." s'amuse Undy.

"Vu ce que vous avez traversé avec votre mère, rien d'étonnant." posant la main sur celle de Caroline.

"Il est vrai que nous sommes liés par le fil rouge du destin, n'est-ce pas, _my Lady _?..."

Je lui souris en réponse. "Ce jour où tu es venu me trouver à Londres voilà quatre ans..."

"J'aimerai aussi que le prince charmant se présente ainsi à moi..." soupire Caroline. "Au lieu de ça, j'attire des Juges déments..."

Undertaker éclate de rire. "Hou ! Je n'en puis plus !... Caro liiiine !..." essuyant quelques larmes échappées.

"Et le cas d'Aiacos ne s'est guère arrangé depuis que son maître a décidé de se réincarner sur les hauteurs de l'Himalaya..."

"Cette femme Spectre qui l'aimait tant se tient-elle toujours à ses côtés ?" questionne Undy.

"Violate ? Oh oui. Comme chaque fois." avec philosophie.

Undertaker ramène les tasses fumantes à table et s'y installe avec grâce.

Je tends aussitôt la main pour triturer l'un de ses rangs de perles sombres. Il me sourit, caressant ma joue d'un revers doux de la main.

Caroline nous observe, sourire aux lèvres. "Cam avait raison..."

"A quel propos, chère enfant ?..." questionne Undy.

"Ce qui vous lie est absolument _dingue_."

* * *

"T'es sexy quand tu fumes..." m'abattant sur son torse tandis qu'il est allongé sur le canapé.

Il rit.

"Il s'en dégage quelque chose de terriblement féminin..."

Il s'approche de mon oreille pour y susurrer l'inadmissible : "Je t'encourage vivement à jeter un œil sous mes jupons si tu souhaites définitivement percer le secret de ma part de féminité..."

OK. Ça c'est prometteur ou je ne m'y connais pas !...

Je le fixe un instant droit dans la pupille puis soulève le bas de la soutane qui donne sur des bas résilles.

"Oh oooooh..." admirant ses jambes interminables, admirablement glabres.

Excitée, je monte plus haut, devinant le noir d'une dentelle fine dans laquelle est sagement rangé son pénis. Je devine la culotte montant plus haut que la taille. M'en pinçant les lèvres, j'en reviens à son regard qui pétille, sourire imperturbable.

"Verdict ?..."

"Tu portes les résilles et la dentelle comme personne."

Il rit. "A dire vrai, c'est extrêmement agréable à porter."

"Si Grell voyait ça !..." amusée à l'idée de la réaction de cet être flamboyant autant qu'ambivalent.

"Shhh !... C'est là notre petit secret, n'est-ce pas ?..."

* * *

Je sonne et frappe, agacée.

Il m'ouvre enfin, m'avisant de haut avec un sourire particulièrement méprisant. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, _Girl _?"

Je glisse un œil à l'intérieur, découvrant un invité.

"Je... dois repasser plus tard ?"

Il ouvre grande la porte. "Allez, entre. T'es brise-couilles, _Girl_."

Son pote pose la manette de jeu et attrape sa bouteille de bière pour y boire au goulot.

"Bonjour." dis-je poliment.

Petit geste de la main en retour.

"Tu connais le chemin, hein, _Girl_. Fais ta vie, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Je passe derrière le poste, direction la partie nuit du loft.

"C'est qui ?" questionne l'invité une fois que je suis hors de portée.

"Une _copine_." élude B.

"Je vois. Une régulière ?..."

"Plutôt ouais. Bon, on continue la partie ?" attrapant sa manette, montant un pied sur la table basse.

"Et dans l'immeuble, t'en as déjà baisé ?..."

"Une p'tite gothique qui est vaut le détour."

"Ah cool." récupérant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

"J'pourrai te la présenter si tu veux."

"Pourquoi pas." récupérant la manette. "Et elle ? C'est quoi sa spécialité ?..."

"Hmm... sucer. Elle est remarquable. Même la gothique ne lui arrive pas à la cheville à ce niveau. Bon, tu joues ?"

* * *

Il pose l'épaule contre l'ébrasement de la porte, me regardant défaire ma valise.

"Je sais faire des fellations remarquables ?" sans le regarder, faisant référence à la conversation précédente qu'il a eue avec son pote.

"Bah c'est vrai. Et j'te l'ai déjà dit, _Girl _: tu suces comme personne."

Je ne préfère pas relever.

"C'était qui ? Un collègue ?"

"Naaan. Un pote."

Il vient m'étreindre par derrière. "T'es venue chercher ton coup de queue ?..."

"A ton avis ?"

Il me fait asseoir sur lui, sur le vaste lit, fouillant déjà sous mes vêtements.

"Je vais me _retirer _un moment de l'aviation civile."

"Hmm ?..."

"On va ouvrir un bar en associés. Je serai en charge du bar et de la brigade en salle. Tu penses que je porterai aussi bien le tablier que l'uniforme de pilote, _Girl _?..."

"A... merveille..." geignant alors qu'il atteint son but, tête basculée contre son épaule tatouée.

"Tu te rappelles la fois où t'es allée te déclarer à L. à la Wammy's, _Girl _?... Et comment il t'a reçue ?... Normal, note, c'est moi qui le faisais bander."

"Ta... gueule..."

* * *

C'était peu avant les fêtes de fin d'année.

L. nous avait tous gratifiés d'une visite surprise.

Les élèves étaient massés autour de leur modèle. Ils l'assaillaient de questions sur son travail.

B. se tenait dans un coin. Entre lui et moi les choses avaient déjà dangereusement ripé mais je n'y trouvais pas mon compte. Je me laissais faire, trop effacée pour participer activement, ce qui irritait profondément B. qui avait, déjà à l'époque, détecté mon potentiel.

Pour l'heure, j'imaginais avoir emmagasiné suffisamment d'expérience pour séduire L.

La sotte...

L. n'était pas du tout dans le _mood_. De plus, j'étais mineure !... Une chose dont B. se contrefichait royalement.

Je poussais la porte, trouvant L. dans son bureau.

Poussée par l'instinct de la conquête, je viens m'installer directement sur ses genoux, cherchant sa bouche.

L. me repoussa fermement. "Hope !... A quoi joues-tu ?!"

Je le regardais. "Je t'aime, L."

Le détective crispa ses doigts sur mes bras. "Je te demande de t'installer devant mon bureau. Nous avons à parler."

Très déçue, je quittais ses genoux pour m'asseoir devant le bureau du juge.

"Bien. Hope, je t'encourage à ne plus jamais avoir ce genre d'attitude envers un adulte."

Je fronçais. "Mais L... je t'aime..."

"Je l'entends. Rends-toi compte... tu es mineure, Hope. Cela ferait de moi un hors-la-loi."

"Alors... tu m'aimes, L. ?... Et c'est l'âge qui..." m'illuminant soudain.

L. frappa du plat de la main sur le bureau, exaspéré. "Hope, je suis et reste ton modèle. Je te demande de me considérer comme tel."

Je baissais la tête, larmes venant, ce qui radoucit L. qui se leva pour se placer derrière moi, mains sur mes épaules.

"Hope, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas. Mon travail est si... prenant que je ne m'accorde pas le loisir pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu comprends ?..."

"Tu mens, L."

Le détective se raidit. "Pardon ?"

"Tu mens. La rumeur disait vrai : tu ne rates aucun magazine dont cette pimbêche de Misa Misa fait la couverture !..."

Les doigts de L. tremblèrent.

"C'est marrant, hein, pour elle tu disposes de temps malgré ton travail !..."

"Je ne te permets pas, Hope." sévère, index dressé.

"Laisse tomber, L." me relevant. "J'ai compris." le fixant, haineuse d'avoir été ainsi éconduite.

Je quittais le bureau. Mais mon calvaire n'allait pas s'arrêter là... un serpent vicelard m'y attendait, ricanant, posté à côté d'un croisé.

"Vu ton état, il n'a pas dû te sauter dessus, pas vrai, Hope ?"

Je passais devant lui.

"Normal, note, quand on sait quelle planche tu fais au pieu. Une latex ferait tout aussi bien l'affaire."

Je me tournais derechef vers lui. "Je ne t'aime pas, t'arrives à piger ça, B. ?!"

"Et je te le demande pas, j'ai pas envie de m'encombrer." haussant les épaules, me fixant au-dessus de la tête avant de revenir à mes yeux mouillés. "Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant."

"T'es un abruti, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, B."

Il m'attrape par le bras. "Je vaux mieux que L., petite conne !... Seulement t'as pas la maturité pour piger où se trouve ton intérêt, bordel !"

"B. Libère Hope immédiatement." tonna la voix de L.

B. desserra ses doigts autour de mon bras, l'un après l'autre, lentement.

Je me reculais.

"Je ne veux plus que tu approches Hope. Est-ce clair, B. ?" sans concession.

"Je suis curieux de voir de quelle manière tu comptes t'y prendre, L."

"Je sais quelle bête sauvage tu es, B."

"La belle affaire, L."

La tension entre le modèle et la prétendue copie était à son paroxysme.

"Ben vas-y, dis-lui la vérité, L."

"A quelle vérité déformée fais-tu encore allusion, B. ?"

"Misa Misa n'est qu'une couverture."

"Hope, retourne dans ta chambre. Et toi, B., dans mon bureau."

"Nan, _Girl _reste là. Elle a le droit d'entendre ce que j'ai à dire."

"Ce ne sont pas tes règles du jeu qui s'appliquent ici, B."

"Ah ouais ? Ça l'intéressera pourtant de savoir qui te fait réellement bander ici, B."

"Surveille ton langage, B. !"

"Ben quoi ? C'est pas sur les pages des magazines de Misa que tu te branles, L."

"B. je t'ordonne de cesser immédiatement."

B. se tourne vers moi. "Tu veux savoir qui le fait vraiment triper ici, _Girl _?"

"Silence, B. Hope, éloigne-toi."

Mais je demeurais là.

"L. est si vaniteux que seule sa propre image ou quelqu'un qui s'en rapproche est capable de le faire gicler."

J'ouvris la bouche, abasourdie.

"C'est faux."

"Bah, arrête, L. Quel intérêt aurais-je à raconter des conneries, hein ?"

Je fixais tour à tour L. et B.

Le sourire de B. venait de s'affirmer.

L., lui, tentait de maintenir la façade mais il virait livide.

* * *

"Espèce... d'enfoiré..."

"Dis merci à celui que tu traites d'enfoiré parce que sans lui tu serais en train de te morfondre sur la tombe de L." caressant mon clitoris sans égard, y appelant pourtant du plaisir. "Maintenant, vire-moi ce que tu portes. J'ai envie de te baiser, _Girl_."

* * *

B. observe son nouveau domaine. Bien. Autant de bouteilles que de manettes dans le cockpit. Il va se sentir à son aise. Il vient de sortir d'un mois de formation intensive. C'est lui qui est chargé de superviser bar et serveurs dans la salle. Et autant dire que pour commander et réprimander, B. se débrouille plutôt pas mal.

Il noue son tablier sombre autour de la taille, sur le jeans slim stone, débardeur noir frappé d'une tête de mort. Ici, c'est décontracté.

Son associé, Rasmus Falkner, sévit surtout en cuisine car le bar propose un service snacking.

L'exigence des deux tenanciers contribue rapidement à leur réputation.

B. rentre décalqué, vers deux heures du matin, de sa première soirée derrière le bar. Il tombe littéralement dans le lit et dort jusqu'au lendemain onze heures.

* * *

"Je pense que je dois avoir une discussion avec ton associé." dis-je, bras croisés, moue boudeuse. "Parce que si tu me reviens décalqué toutes les nuits, ça ne va pas le faire."

"Ta gueule, _Girl_." amusé. "J'vais m'y faire. Il me faut juste... un peu de temps."

* * *

B. a repéré un groupe de jeunes femmes riant et discutant, le lorgnant sans vergogne.

"Mesdemoiselles. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?"

"Nous nous sommes laissées dire que les cocktails maison valent le détour. Et le barman aussi." ose la plus hardie, faisant glousser les autres.

Petite courbette de B. "Je vous prépare ça et ne vous taxerai pas pour mater. Ça marche ?"

Nouvelle cliente sur la droite. B. s'en approche. A sa grande surprise, il s'agit d'Alexa, la pilote, fille du PDG de la compagnie.

"Alors ? C'est ici que tu te terres ?..."

"Je ne me terre pas. J'avais envie de changement."

Alexa a mauvaise mine.

"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller."

"Joaquim m'a quitté." reniflant.

"Ah merde... je peux faire quelque chose ?..."

Elle le regarde. Il a compris.

"J'attends la fin de ton service ?..."

B. la rejoint. Elle s'est assoupie sur la table.

Il la secoue doucement. "Hey, Lexa ?..."

Elle ouvre ses yeux sur lui. "Je suis dégueulasse, Brian..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?..." s'installant en face d'elle.

"J'te laisse faire la fermeture, Brian ?" questionne Rasmus en passant.

"Ça marche !..."

Il pose la main sur le bras d'Alexa. "Je comprends. T'es à bout."

"Je... j'ai besoin de tes bras, Brian. C'est dégueulasse de ma part, je sais."

"Hey." s'installant à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et caresser sa tête qui repose contre son épaule. "Ca va passer."

"J'en peux plus de ma vie..."

"Hey, arrête. Tu as encore de beaux jours devant toi. Je te promets."

"Il va y avoir toute la procédure de divorce..."

"Je serai là, OK ?" caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

"Là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de m'enrouler dans une couverture bien chaude avec toi... n'importe où..."

"Bah, ça peut se faire." sortant les clés de son véhicule de sa poche. "Je te conduis où ?..."

* * *

Choisir les bras d'un psychopathe monstrueux pour y pleurer... quelle drôle d'idée...

L'évidence frappe B. à son retour au bercail.

Il a laissé Alexa s'endormir contre lui, partageant sa chaleur sans en attendre davantage.

Il est près de six heures du matin. Le savon que va lui passer sa Girl... oh puis merde !... Elle se croit où, celle-là à la fin ?!

Étrangement, son retour n'est marqué par aucun cri ni reproche.

B. se vautre sur le canapé pour y fermer l'œil quelques heures.

Il est réveillé par les bruits de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu trafiques, _Girl _?..."

"Je popote. Faut bien se nourrir. Il y a un petit marché sympa au coin de la rue, non loin des halles."

B. se redresse, passant la main sur son visage, avisant le verre d'eau fraîche que j'ai préparé sur la table basse.

"Tu... me demandes pas ce que j'ai foutu la nuit dernière ?"

"Pas mes affaires. J'aimerai juste que t'ailles prendre une douche parce que ça va être bientôt prêt." avisant la cuisson.

B. sourit. "Cette putain de domesticité pourrait presque me plaire..."


	16. I'm his toy

_B. est et reste un effroyable salaud XD_

* * *

_Chapitre 156 : I'm his toy_

Je croise la gothique que B. baise occasionnellement. La fille est jolie, visage de poupée. Je reconnais bien là ses goûts.

Je dépose mes courses dans la cuisine, les rangeant dans le frigo. "J'ai croisé ton coup occasionnel."

Petit sourire en face, vautré sur le canapé, manette entre les mains. "J'espère que tu lui as pas arraché les yeux, _Girl_."

"Me salir les mains ?... Très peu."

Petit rire. "T'es pas croyable, _Girl_."

"Avec elle, t'es Brian ?..."

"Je suis Brian avec toutes, _Girl_."

Je me positionne face à lui, appuyée contre le meuble de cuisine.

"Avec toutes ?..."

"Bon, OK, avec toi, je peux me permettre quelques fantaisies."

"Avec moi, t'es Beyond."

"Viens ici, _Girl_." tapotant la place libre à ses côtés.

Je m'installe et il passe une jambe par-dessus les miennes, basculé vers moi.

"A aucun moment j'ai été Brian avec toi. Je suis le même que celui qui t'a débauché à la Wammy's, _Girl_."

"T'étais jaloux de L. à l'époque, B. ?..."

"Tu m'as furieusement tapé sur les nerfs quand tu faisais ta petite pute amoureuse de ce connard, ouais."

"Tu me l'as fait _payé _le soir même."

"T'étais naïve quand même à la Wammy's." décochant une flèche empoisonnée.

"Oh mais tu t'es empressé de m'_éduquer_ sans délai."

"Et y'avait du boulot. Malgré le potentiel. Crois-moi j'en ai chié."

"T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre."

"En même temps... c'était jouissif de te dévoyer."

* * *

"Elle te plaît, ma caisse ?" surprenant une nouvelle fois la petite frappe de l'immeuble en train de tourner autour de la Tahoe.

B. s'en approche. Son pas est droit comme tout bon prédateur qui se respecte.

"Viens, je t'en fais la visite guidée."

Le duel. A savoir qui de la petite frappe et du psychopathe aura raison de l'autre.

Mettre l'adversaire en confiance.

B. fait le tour du véhicule avec le jeune.

Puis il ouvre le coffre, attrape la batte et frappe un grand coup derrière les genoux.

Il ploie, se fracasse au sol sur un cri.

B. sait que cet angle n'entre pas dans la prise de vue de la caméra de surveillance.

"J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à tourner autour de ma caisse, petit enfoiré !..."

Frappe au visage pour l'étourdir et le charger dans le coffre.

Quitter la ville pour un terrain vague.

Le décharger et attendre qu'il revienne à lui pour le frapper de la batte jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Simple. Efficace.

Quant au démembrement, B. utilise le hangar d'un ancien site de production hors de la ville.

Il brûle généralement les restes à la chaux, dans une cuve étanche.

Beyond est calé pour ne laisser aucune trace.

* * *

"Tiens, tiens, _Girl_. Tu t'emmerdais à l'appartement ?..."

"Je voulais voir ton nouvel univers. Plus accessible que la salle de détente réservée aux pilotes, note."

"Hahaha ! T'es une petite comique, _Girl_." épongeant la plaque de verre ornant le comptoir. "Alors, qu'est-ce que je te _mets _?..." jouant sur le dernier terme avec un accent obscène.

"Hmm... Une queue bien pleine."

"Ça c'est pour l'after, _Girl_."

"Un cocktail fruité."

"OK. Je te fais ça." récupérant plusieurs bouteilles et jus de fruits.

"C'est vachement plus bruyant que dans un cockpit."

"C'est également plus passant."

"Des filles te reluquent sur la gauche."

"Toujours, _Girl_." amusé.

"Peuh, qu'est-ce qu'elles croient ?"

"Arrête de te la jouer, _Girl_." m'avançant mon verre, accoudé sur le comptoir.

"Ce qui me console c'est qu'elles flashent sur ton personnage public ; ton côté _présentable_."

"Alors que toi, tu kiffes ce taré de Beyond, hein, petite pute ?"

Regard explicite.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

"Ce dingue t'a toujours plu. J'me rappelle comme tu me bouffais du regard à la Wammy's. J'crois même que tu jouissais lorsque tu nous espionnais quand A. et moi on s'embrassait dans les coins."

"Putain, tu... avais noté ma présence ?..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Girl _?" amusé. "Et j'peux te dire que j'en bandais davantage." rompant le contact visuel pour parcourir le rang des clients. "Attends, j'vais servir ce groupe."

C'est vrai... j'espionnais le couple, m'imprégnant de la façon dont leurs corps étaient entrelacés, la façon dont B. capturait les lèvres de A., ses geignements discrets.

Puis je me le rejouais le soir, dans mon lit, me caressant avec ardeur tant le spectacle était parvenu à aiguiser mes appétits déjà bien présents.

J'étais prête à tout pour un regard de Beyond. C'était, après tout, le bad boy par excellence et dans mon imaginaire de gamine de quatorze ans, il les coiffait tous au poteau !... Il était l'homme qu'il fallait avoir.

La première fois que je me suis rendue compte qu'il me regardait - et donc que j'étais potentiellement capable de l'intéresser - c'était lorsque A. l'avait acculé dans un coin pour lui faire un câlin. B. avait son regard vairon planté sur moi pendant que A. gloussait en l'étreignant, incapable de mesurer ce qui se passait dans la tête dérangée de son _boyfriend_.

B. revient, glissant son torchon dans le lien de son tablier sombre.

"Je veux te voir en baiser une autre. La gothique de l'immeuble, tiens."

Les yeux camouflés de B. se posent sur moi. "T'es sérieuse, _Girl _?..."

"Oui."

"Et... tu veux que je la baise en tant que Brian ou en tant que Beyond ?..." pris par le jeu.

"Qu'importe. Je te laisse le choix des armes."

"Tu m'impressionnes, _Girl_. Tu penses vraiment que tu pourras rester là, à mater, sans lui arracher la tête ?..."

"Je suis certaine que ça m'exciterait."

Sifflement en face. "Donc j'ai intérêt à garder une cartouche supplémentaire pour toi après." amusé. "Et tu veux que je la _bute _?..." le regard vient de switcher ; le meurtrier est éveillé, lui aussi.

"Je ne sais pas encore."

"T'as encore un peu de temps pour te décider."

* * *

"Hi."

"Salut."

Aux boîtes aux lettres avec la voisine gothique.

Puis cheminant jusqu'aux ascenseurs. "T'as une copine ?"

"Ouais. Elle me saoule déjà."

"Ah ?"

"J'suis pas fait pour les relations durables."

Au fond, elle s'en réjouit.

Ils entrent dans la cabine.

"Tu me manques..." se permettant une brève caresse sur le torse tandis qu'il consulte son courrier.

Petit sourire en face.

"Ça te dirait qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêtés ?"

"J'adore comme t'es cash."

Et c'est dans la poche !...

Il entre dans l'appartement, triomphant. "Hello, _Girl_. Je pense avoir mis une gothique en appétit."

Je suis en pleine préparation d'un plat typiquement asiatique.

Il vient humer le fumet que dégagent les casseroles, soulevant les couvercles d'une main, portant l'autre à mes fesses. "Mmm... _Girl_... t'es bonne de partout, on dirait."

"Heureuse de l'apprendre."

"D'ailleurs, pour le dessert, j'ai mon idée."

"Attends, je vais deviner..."

"C'est facile, _Girl_, si tu te loupes, je te ris au nez... et te fesse illico." poursuivant ses caresses étourdissantes sur mon postérieur, attribuant une petite tape.

"Hey ! Ça n'a pas encore commencé !..."

"J'prends un peu d'avance." avec un sourire carnassier.

"Tu bandes ?..."

"Ça vient gentiment." avisant brièvement son entrejambe dont le renflement commence à être évocateur.

"Garde ton appétit pour tout à l'heure."

"Alors grouille. J'ai la _dalle_." mordillant ma joue.

"Ça va être prêt."

"Tu m'étonnes." évoquant totalement autre chose que le repas.

* * *

Installés sur le canapé, plateaux repas dressés sur la table basse, bols en main, baguettes dans l'autre.

"Et... la gothique, tu veux que je la baise ou que je la tringle ?..."

"Parce qu'il y a une différence, uh ?"

"Fondamentale."

"Dis B., à part A. t'avais quelqu'un d'autre à la Wammy's ?..."

"Hmm... laisse-moi réfléchir..." faisant mine de penser.

"Me prends pas pour une conne."

Il rit. "J'adore ça, _Girl_."

"Alors ? T'avais quelqu'un ?"

"Elles crevaient de trouille dès que j'approchais un peu trop près. Merci, connard de L., pour la réputation."

"Oh, elle n'était pas usurpée."

"Hey, j'y peux rien si personne n'appréciait mon talent, OK ?! Et si t'étais la seule à me bouffer des yeux. Tes yeux... ouais... qui puaient le cul, _Girl_."

Je laisse rouler mes iris. "Toujours aussi poétique."

"La stricte vérité. Et puis franchement..." se penchant vers moi, laissant courir une main possessive sur ma cheville. "... t'as eu suffisamment de couilles pour me retrouver sous la paillasse. Tu venais de fouler mon domaine, _Girl_."

"Je n'en suis pas ressortie indemne."

"Dire que quand True(*) a osé le faire, je lui ai arraché les yeux pour les bouffer."

"Y'avait du sang partout. Et les blouses blanches ont rappliqué illico."

"Le périmètre était gardé. Tout le monde savait ça."

"Y avoir laissé ses yeux... c'est vraiment con."

"C'est pas comme toi qui y as laissé ton cul, hein, _Girl _?" amusé.

Je pose le bol vide sur la table, frottant mon ventre.

"Tu m'as toujours kiffé, _Girl_. Même quand t'es allée te foutre dans les bras de L."

Je bascule le regard sur lui.

Il pose son bol sur le plateau.

"T'as tellement plus de potentiel..."

"... que cette bite ramollie." faisant référence à L.

"Tu penses qu'il fantasmait vraiment sur Misa ?"

Il hausse les épaules. "J'l'ai entendu un coup hausser le ton quand le sujet est venu sur le tapis alors j'pense que ouais, plus ou moins. Mais tu sais, en réalité, sur qui il fantasmait le plus, hein ?..."

"Me rappelle pas."

"T'es jalouse, _Girl _?..."

"T'as vraiment une sacrée capacité à être un enfoiré de première."

"Et c'est du boulot, crois-moi. Ceci dit, j'suis plutôt calé en la matière."

Il me regarde, tapotant le haut de ses cuisses.

"_Ride me upside, Girl_."

Je me lève lentement, venant m'installer, dos face à son torse. Sa main monte immédiatement jusqu'à ma nuque, me faisant glisser fesses contre son entrejambe.

"_That's it, Girl. That's it_." soufflé chaudement dans mon cou, main torturant ma nuque.

Me tenant sur ses genoux, je bouge contre lui, éveillant ce qui restait encore endormi - c'est-à-dire très peu de chose...

Nous en geignons à l'unisson.

"Putain, _Girl_... qu'est-ce que ce con de L. aurait bien pu faire de toi ?..."

Je dodeline de la tête pour toute réponse.

"Vire ce que tu portes, _Girl_."

Je me relève et quitte ma jupe et mon tanga tandis qu'il se déboutonne et s'extirpe sur un soupir lourd, glissant tout à mi-cuisses.

J'y regagne ma place et il se presse contre le bas de mon dos, appréciateur, tenu par la base, gland à vif.

"Haaaaan ! _Giiiirl _!..."

Ses expressions me gagnent et il me demande de soulever la croupe pour pouvoir glisser sur l'avant, jambes écartées, frottant l'intégralité de son sexe contre le mien, moite.

"Oooooh putain... B. !..."

"_The fuck, Girl _!... Tu me fais bander comme personne !..."

Je n'y peux rien... j'adore !... Ses façons, ses mots crus. Je prends tout chez B.

Il me fait basculer la haut du corps en avant, main ferme dans ma nuque et poursuit ses délicieux frottements derrière.

"Haaaaan, putain, _Girl _!... J'pourrai déjà en gicler tellement tu me fais de l'effet !..."

Tenue sur ses genoux, je balance en rythme. Il finit par s'engouffrer au détour d'un mouvement plus vif que les autres.

"_Giiiiiirl _!... Oh putain, oui !"

J'étouffe sous la sensation, rendant presque de bonheur sur le parquet.

"Oh putain, _Girl _! Baise-moi ! Baise-moi, p'tite pute !..."

Vous expliquer quel charme j'y trouve ?... Vous ne comprendriez sans doute pas. Cela ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. Mon goût pour B. date de loin...

_Wait a second, let me catch my breath_

_Remind me how it feels to hear your voice_

_Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing_

_Livin' life as if we had a choice_

_Anywhere, anytime_

_I would do anything for you_

_Anything for you_

_Yesterday got away_

_Melodies stuck inside your head_

_A song in every breath_

_Sing me to sleep now_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Remember me now, time cannot erase_

_I can hear your whispers in my mind_

_I've become what you cannot embrace_

_Our memory will be my lullaby_

_Sing me to sleep now_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Won't you sing me to sleep now?_

_Sing me to sleep_

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day_

_A-anytime_

_I would do_

_Time away_

_Yesterday-day_

* * *

Je lève les yeux pour observer la trajectoire d'un Boeing au-dessus de la ville, traçant sur les toits des gratte-ciel.

Petit rire de B. "Cette période te manque, on dirait."

Je hausse les épaules. "T'as toujours su retomber sur tes pattes."

"A propos, j'ai balancé ma dém' auprès de la compagnie."

"Uh ?"

"Une autre compagnie me courtise. Et elle a l'air d'être une belle pute vu les chiffres alléchants qu'elle aligne."

"Tout le monde est une pute avec toi."

"Ouais, enfin... la plus calée ça reste toi." baissant la main jusqu'à ma fesse, attendant que le feu piéton passe au vert. "J'ai envie de te baiser, _Girl_." à mon oreille. "J'ai _toujours _envie de te baiser.

Je glousse, corps répondant à son appel.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?..."

Ça finit par lécher ma joue, animal. "J'sais pas. Une idée ?..."

"Tu pourrais commencer par lever une gothique de ton immeuble."

"Uh ? Tu veux que je me la fasse aujourd'hui ?..."

"Je veux surtout la meilleure place pour mater."

"OK. Chez moi alors. Tu te planqueras où tu veux comme ça."

* * *

B. frappe nonchalamment à la porte 752.

Elle lui ouvre, surprise.

"J'pensais à ce que tu as proposé la fois dernière..." appuyé contre l'ébrasement de la porte.

Son pouce marque ses lèvres, doigts descendant plus bas ; gorge, décolleté.

Elle s'en pince la lèvre.

"Faut que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour... m'apprêter."

"OK. Tu me rejoins chez moi ?..."

"OK." avec un sourire ravi assorti d'un regard chaud.

Dans la poche.

B. l'attrape par son haut pour lui coller une pelle prometteuse. "Magne. J'ai la dalle."

Elle rapplique en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, ouvrant la porte laissée entrouverte.

Il s'affaire à leur préparer deux cocktails.

Je me tiens en bonne place pour avoir tout de la scène.

"Comment un canon comme toi peut rester seul ?..."

"J'ai un caractère et des vices un peu particuliers, à dire vrai."

Hmm... je ne saurai dire qui de Brian ou de Beyond vient de prononcer cette phrase...

Elle se place derechef dans son dos, mains cheminant sensuellement sur son torse. "Ah ?... J'ai juste retenu quel bon coup tu es..."

Je déglutis, excitation montant de pair avec une jalousie féroce.

La main de B. passe aussitôt à l'assaut de sa cuisse, à l'aveugle.

"J'ai adoré la fois dernière dans l'escalier..."

Uh ?... Voilà un détail qu'il a omis de me raconter.

"Ouais, c'était fun."

"Sur ce coup, t'as décidé de le jouer plus _safe_."

Il se retourne, la plaquant contre lui, sexe déjà haut dans le jeans.

Son regard me cherche dans la pièce, braqué sur moi tandis qu'elle en geint de délice.

"J'ai la foutue, sale manie de mordre..."

Elle glousse.

"... jusqu'au sang."

OK. Là, le doute n'est plus permis ; c'est Beyond qui est aux commandes.

Pour démonstration, il râpe son cou de ses dents aux canines prononcées.

Elle geint fort, trouvant ça érotique.

"Quels sont... tes autres vices ?..."

Il se laisse couler en bas, ouvrant son pantalon des deux mains, baissant le string, envisageant ce qu'il cachait avec attention. "J'suis un connard de première." lançant la première salve, d'une langue généreuse.

Mon corps me lance, exigeant d'être à la place de la fille !... Et puis... cet enfoiré me gratifie très peu de ce genre d'attention !... Fils de p...

Il ricane, me lançant une œillade explicite, puis y retourne,

La fille se tient au meuble derrière elle, tête rejetée en arrière.

B. lape, généreux, savourant l'intime.

Les doigts de la fille filent dans la crinière sombre, exerçant une pression visant à rapprocher la tête de son sexe.

B. ricane à nouveau, glissant une main plus bas pour s'offrir de l'espace, soupirant de délice lorsque le jeans cède.

Je tremble de frustration derrière le voilage opaque.

Sur un grognement, B. fait grimper la fille sur le meuble de cuisine, écartant ses cuisses pour y aller plus activement.

Elle geint sans retenue, tête dodelinant de régal.

B. lui montre tout son talent. J'en suis jalouse à en gerber !...

Puis soudain, un cri.

"Ah, je t'avais dit que je mords..." s'excuse-t-il presque.

Les regards s'affrontent un moment.

"Quoi ? Tu vas prendre la fuite ?..." la défie Beyond, avisant immédiatement la collection de couteaux japonais reposant sur leur support.

"Imagine que je te fasse la même chose..." froncée.

"Oh, moi, tu sais... ils m'ont déjà tasé dans cette partie. Alors une morsure, c'est de la rigolade."

"T'es... malade en fait." cherchant à le repousser.

Je retiens mon souffle.

B. se relève lentement, avisant la date qui flotte sur la tête de la fille. "Bordel... on dirait bien que t'es proche de la péremption."

"Hey ! Je te permets pas !... Dégage !..." le repoussant plus fermement.

B. rit. Un véritable rire de shinigami habité !...

La fille en a des frissons dans le dos et ce n'est pas de délice, cette fois.

Alors qu'elle veut filer, B. étend un bras impitoyable qui lui barre le chemin, dégainant un couteau de l'autre, faisant tournoyer le manche, doigts agiles.

"Ben alors, tu veux plus jouer ?..."

Elle tremble sur ses appuis. "Laisse-moi... partir... je t'en prie... je... ne dirai... rien..."

"A d'autres. Sitôt sortie d'ici tu iras me dénoncer aux flics."

Il l'attrape par les cheveux, tirant fort pour la faire ployer. Elle se débat.

"AH SHIT !" ayant horreur qu'une victime se débatte.

B. lui donne un coup efficace qui lui fait perdre connaissance.

Je sors de ma cachette. "Déjà ?..."

"Elle ne s'est pas montrée à la hauteur de mes espérances." préparant une compresse de chloroforme.

"Tu vas la découper en combien ?..."

"Dis donc, Girl ? Tu veux y assister aussi ou bien ?..." amusé et agacé à la fois que j'empiète sur sa vie de tueur.

Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"A partir de là, c'est mon job : m'amuser avec ce corps puis le faire disparaître, lui et toutes les traces qui pourraient faire remonter les flics jusqu'à moi."

* * *

(*) Pseudonyme d'un pensionnaire de la Wammy's


	17. Imperious Eyes

_On retrouve un fameux croquemort, un dingue complètement frappé et un pirate en mal d'amour. Avec quelques interludes._

* * *

_Chapitre 157 : Imperious Eyes_

Besoin de douceur. De ses mains osseuses.

Mes pas me dirigent sans hésitation jusqu'à la boutique du Lys.

J'y pousse la porte.

Il est avec des clients pour le choix d'un cercueil.

Sa mise est superbe pour un œil averti ; costume trois pièces de prix, couleur marine, tablier sombre enfilé par-dessous la veste, frappé d'un lys stylisé blanc.

Les cheveux sont relevés en chignon haut. La longue frange camoufle les émeraudes surpuissantes qui révèlent sa véritable nature.

Ah, le Shinigami le plus désirable sur Terre... le scélérat qui a osé renverser l'ordre bien établi du Département de Récupération. Je glousse de bonheur.

Je passe mon tablier pour m'occuper du devis, très pro.

J'adresse au passage quelques mots réconfortants au couple qui vient de perdre sa fille dans un accident de route tragique.

Les voici qui quittent la boutique alors que je termine l'offre.

Undy en est à la préparation du thé.

"Je suis, à dire vrai, toujours très flatté lorsque tu me reviens, _my Lady_."

"Tu me fais traverser les océans, Undy."

"Pas à la nage, j'ose espérer !..." riant.

"Oh, j'en serai capable."

"Tu m'arriverais mouillée des pieds à la tête. Voilà qui posséderait... _un certain charme_." taquin.

J'imprime l'offre et la glisse sous pli.

"Caroline est là ?..."

"Elle œuvre dans l'arrière boutique. Séance de maquillage avec M. Duvernois."

Je fais la moue.

"Brrr... j'espère que vous allez le renvoyer ce soir."

Il rit.

"Sa famille vient lui rendre un dernier hommage vers 17 heures puis nous le placerons à la morgue jouxtant le cimetière. Même si la levée n'était prévue que demain."

"Merci."

Il apporte le petit plateau avec les tasses fumantes sur le comptoir.

"Où en êtes-vous dans votre projet café ?..."

"Oh, le local a été trouvé dans une rue tranquille avec petite cour. Il nous reste à élaborer la thémati..."

Je viens de me redresser, pressant ma bouche contre la sienne un moment avant de la quitter, observant le trouble marquer son expression.

"Bonjour."

Il en demeure un instant sans voix ni armes. "_My... Lady..._"

Je ris. "Oui, je sais ; ce n'est pas très _fairplay _de ma part."

Il sourit. "_Nevermind_."

"Je ne supporterai pas que tu me refuses, Undy."

"Quel dernier des idiots ferais-je !..." outré.

"Et... où en es-tu dans tes... transferts d'âmes ?"

"Uh huhuhuhu ! La curiosité te fait pétiller, _my Lady_."

Il s'installe en face de moi, sur une chaise à roulettes, avec toute la grâce qui le caractérise, tenant la soucoupe d'une main et l'anse de la tasse fine de l'autre. Ses longs ongles laqués me fascinent par leur ballet incessant.

"Disons que... mes tentatives progressent."

Caroline arrive. "J'ai terminé avec M. Duver... Oh !... Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Caroline."

"Vois-tu ce que le vent du nouveau continent nous a ramené ?..." me fixant, joueur.

"Je vois, je vois."

J'apprécie le fait qu'Undy demeure discret quant à mes déplacements outre-Atlantique.

"Prends donc une tasse."

Elle s'installe.

"C'est la pause à la boutique du Lys." dis-je, amusée.

"Nous travaillons d'arrache-pied depuis le lever du jour. Nous l'avons bien méritée."

* * *

Lune venait de se défaire de sa toge en coton précieux pour la poser à côté de celles de Loki.

Elle demeura un instant devant les marches en marbre, observant la spectacle du corps nu de son aimé dans l'eau ; les pointes de sa chevelure flottant gracieusement à la surface des eaux, corps rendu flou par le jeu des reflets de l'eau. Superbe !... Il n'y avait décidément aucun autre mot. Que ce soit à l'image d'un homme ou d'un prince des glaces, Loki était une créature absolument splendide !...

Loki bascula lentement la tête sur le côté, souriant, tendant le bras hors de l'eau pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit.

Il admirait sa progression dans l'eau, émoi au corps, sexe le rendant de manière éloquente.

Lune le nota, amusée par ce qu'elle suscitait en lui.

"Dispose de mon corps comme bon te semble, Loki."

Loki baisa sa tempe, main venant la caresser, habile.

"Comment... nous veux-tu... Loki ?..."

Pour toute réponse, Loki les fit se tourner tous deux, plaquant Lune contre le marbre, placé dans son dos, sexe tenu par la base pour l'effleurer tout entière.

Lune geignait de délice ; jouet entre les mains d'un Loki attentionné.

Il se frottait à elle sur toute sa belle longueur, geignant à l'unisson avec Lune.

Puis il s'invita dans l'antre accueillant.

Lune étouffait de plaisir sous la sensation de ce membre raidi la visitant jusqu'aux tréfonds.

Les coups de reins efficaces de Loki faisaient danser l'eau sur un rythme tantôt apaisé, tantôt diabolique. Ses paumes étaient rivées aux jolis seins arrondis de Lune, doigts faisant le supplice aux pointes dressées.

Il nicha au creux de son épaule lorsqu'il se déversa en elle, la menant à un orgasme partagé.

* * *

"Monsieur ! Monsieur !... Vous n'avez pas rendez-vous !..." quittant son bureau à la hâte.

"T'inquiètes, poulette, il va me recevoir, ton boss, depuis le temps qu'il me fait les yeux doux." s'avançant d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la double porte du bureau contre laquelle il frappe avant d'entrer.

Le DRH l'avise.

B. s'installe à son aise dans un fauteuil. "Eh bien me voilà." écartant les bras pour se présenter.

Le DRH rehausse ses lunettes, l'air circonspect.

"Monsieur, il n'a rien voulu entendre !..." panique l'assistante.

Le DRH a un geste apaisant. "Monsieur Boyd, je suppose." fouillant dans les dossiers qui jonchent le vaste bureau. "Nous avions rendez-vous demain, il me semble."

"Je sais." se penchant en avant.

"Je vois. Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises."

"Impatient de découvrir votre flotte. J'apprécie particulièrement le Dreamliner."

"Un fin connaisseur."

"Puisqu'on est d'accord sur le dernier montant de mon salaire, pourquoi ne pas faire activer les choses ?" quasiment prêt à monter les jambes sur le bureau du DRH.

"Vos références sont effectivement excellentes. Nous sommes prêts à passer l'éponge sur vos... _divagations_."

"Divagations ?" fronçant.

"Oui, vos... petites _lubies_, vous comprenez ?"

"Précisez."

"Le rapport de la cellule psychologique qui a examiné votre cas est explicite."

Le regard camouflé de B. bascule sur le rapport. "Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qu'est le talent." tendant la main. "Puis-je ?..."

"Ce document est confidentiel."

B. agite les doigts, visage dur.

Le DRH finit par céder et lui livre le fascicule.

B. le survole dans un silence glacial, finissant par refermer le rapport, fouillant un instant dans sa poche pour y tirer un briquet. Document tenu par le coin haut, il y met le feu par le bas. La flamme ronge lentement le rapport, reflétant dans le regard fermé de B. Le document finit dans la corbeille en métal pour y terminer sa combustion.

B. se penche en avant, avisant le DRH. "Voilà mes conditions - car vous n'êtes pas en position pour exiger quoi que ce soit. Je veux que vous débauchiez mon copilote Dick Stuber. Avec lui à mes côtés, je vous promets des vols sécurisés sur le long terme. Est-ce clair pour vous ?..."

* * *

B. se laisse tomber sur le canapé, défaisant son nœud de cravate étroite. "Putain, la journée a été bonne !..."

Il m'avise tandis que je prépare des milkshakes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, _Girl _?"

"Milkshakes fraises."

"Uh ? Tu sais parler à mon cœur, toi." sur un sourire ravi.

"Alors ? Tu vas repartir dans les airs ?..."

"Ouaip, ma belle." fier de lui. "Avec mon copilote préféré, en prime."

"Tu sembles bien sûr de toi."

"Le DRH est du genre... _influençable_." prononçant le terme avec un délice mêlé de mépris. "Mon petit numéro lui a fait forte impression."

"Et pour le bar ?" m'installant à ses côtés, ramenant les boissons sur la table basse.

"Rasmus a trouvé un barman de confiance. Et j'y conserve mes parts. J'y ferai acte de présence de temps à autre." attrapant le milkshake pour le humer, appréciateur. "T'as pas lésiné sur les fraises, je sens."

"C'est certainement pas avec du vinaigre qu'on attrape une mouche." basculant mon regard sur lui.

"T'as des expressions marrantes, _Girl_." fouillant un instant dans ma nuque avant de s'appliquer à la paille. "Dis plutôt que t'as envie d'être baisée."

Je me cale contre lui. "Pas forcément. Je veux être près de toi."

* * *

Pot en l'honneur des nouvelles recrues.

Dès son entrée dans la petite salle dans laquelle est dressée le buffet, B. fait forte impression sur la gente féminine.

"Oh putain..."

"Wow !..."

Et encore, ce n'est rien. Elle gloussent entre elles, s'adressant des murmures obscènes.

"Il peut me le demander où il le veut, quand il le veut."

On se calme, Ladies !... B. est casé. Et B. a ses règles de conduite. Celui que vous admirez tant a pour pseudonyme officiel Brian Boyd. Il porte _Egoïste Platinum_ de Chanel. L'alliance de l'équilibre et de la puissance. Cet accord fougère-vert à la fraîcheur aromatique de lavande et de romarin, est rehaussé par une touche de petit grain de Paraguay. Le cœur, ample, déploie un accord viril de sauge sclarée et de géranium. La chaleur des bois exotiques, ambrés, persiste dans son sillage très pur.

On dit d'un homme éloquent et brillant qu'il « a de la platine ». B. fait partie de ces hommes extravertis, qui n'hésitent pas à provoquer pour s'imposer.

"Tu fais toujours autant d'effet." souligne Dick, picorant dans les plats.

"Bah, que veux-tu... je ne suis pourtant bien que dans les bras d'une seule." clin d'oeil.

"Des nouvelles d'Alexa ?"

"Je devrai la voir fin de semaine mais shhh... pas un mot à _Girl_." envisageant, sourire en coin, le groupe d'hôtesses en train de se pâmer non loin.

* * *

Les mains de B. descendent jusqu'à mon sexe, placé dans mon dos. Il dévore ma joue de mordillages puis lèche, fouillant des doigts.

J'en geins tant la manœuvre arrive par surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à son pilote préféré ?..."

"Bon vol ?..." posant ma tête contre son épaule. "J'peux venir te voir décoller ?..."

"Si ça t'amuse, _Girl_."

Je me retourne. Wow ! Y'a pas. Il porte l'uniforme de pilote comme un gant.

Je l'attrape par les fesses, le pressant contre moi, mordillant son cou à mon tour.

"_Giiiirl _!..." amusé par la férocité qu'il reçoit en retour.

* * *

Dans le hall de l'aéroport :

"Dick."

"Rachel. Toujours aussi canon." avec un sourire de guerre à B.

Ce dernier rit. "Ouais. Tu trouves aussi qu'elle est de mieux en mieux gaulée ?"

"Tu changes pas, toi." s'amuse Dick.

* * *

"Dis donc, ça commence à être du sérieux, vous deux." s'amuse Dick en se dirigeant jusqu'à la salle des pilotes.

"Bah, j'me lasse pas d'elle qu'est-ce que tu veux !..." saisissant immédiatement où Dick veut en venir.

"Je vois le mariage arriver à grands pas."

"Dis pas n'importe quoi !... Le mariage, ce serait le pire qui puisse arriver !..." se marrant.

"Au fait, j'te l'ai déjà dit mais... c'était super sympa d'avoir pensé à moi sur ce coup."

"Bah, on n'en fait plus des copilotes comme toi, mec. Puis c'était une de mes conditions pour bosser chez eux."

"Alors tu vas te calmer avec les trajectoires improvisées qui mettent en émoi tout le personnel de la tour de contrôle ?" avec un petit coup d'épaule.

"J'vais essayer, ouais."

* * *

"Ouhou !... Vent de travers pour l'atterrissage. J'adore." levant le pouce après s'être attaché, dans le cockpit.

"Et un crabe à l'arrivée, un !..." s'amuse Dick, sachant B. très calé pour ce type de manœuvre.

B. checke puis s'empare du manche, attendant le signal.

"Donc... t'as décidé de te _ranger _?..."

Le regard de B., camouflé derrière les lentilles, bascule. "Bah pour le moment, ouais. C'est comme tout, tu sais."

"Bientôt marié, bientôt marié !..." le taquine Dick.

"Arrête !... Ça enlèverait tout le charme au cul avec ma _Girl_."

"T'y es pas ; ça évolue vers autre chose."

"Nan. Je préfère être son _boyfriend_, son putain de plan cul, tu vois ?"

"Mariage dans l'air, mariage !..." s'entête Dick, rigolard.

* * *

Le personnel de bord est soufflé. La manœuvre a été parfaitement exécutée dans des conditions difficiles avec de belles rafales.

"Pfiou !... Tiens, on applaudit en cabine."

"Purée mais c'est vrai que ce pilote est calé, vache !..."

"Et il est canon, ce qui ne gâche rien." amène Elsa.

"Toi... t'as des vues sur lui !..."

Dans la cabine :

"Parfaitement exécuté." félicite Dick.

"Le Dreamliner, ça me connaît."

* * *

"Félicitations pour votre manœuvre, Commandant Boyd."

"C'est un classique."

"Ça... vous dirait un petit instant de débauche dans le simulateur de vol de la compagnie ?..."

B. est amusé à défaut d'être intéressé. La fille est belle. Oh, elle finira vieille, tiens.

"J'ai certaines règles auxquelles je ne déroge pas." rassemblant ses effets sans la regarder.

"Oh ? Lesquelles ?"

"Jamais avec un membre de la compagnie pour laquelle je bosse. Jamais, ô grand jamais, avec un membre de l'équipe."

"C'est une règle à la con."

"Désolé qu'elle ne convienne pas." quittant son siège, la bousculant presque au passage.

* * *

Mes rêves, cette nuit, me ramènent vers un passé révolu.

Ce passé dans lequel je chérissais le pirate le plus redouté de l'univers... Harlock. S-00999.

Cette magnifique tête léonine mise à prix. Harlock était le fantasme de tous les chasseurs de prime.

Cette même tête qui reposait contre mon sein, arborant un air serein après l'amour.

Il riait souvent après l'amour. Ce rire rare. Que l'on entendait jamais en passerelle. J'avais le privilège d'être aux premières loges pour l'entendre après l'amour.

Généralement, le Capitaine pirate se faisait une place près de mon épaule pour s'y accorder quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées.

Je priais pour que l'alarme ne le tire pas de ce répit.

Sous le blindage formidable que s'était taillé le pirate se cachait un Allemand romantique.

Mon cher pirate était un féru de la poésie romantique germanique. Et il avait une mémoire visuelle extraordinaire, capable de réciter des vers entiers d'un ouvrage lu voilà plusieurs années.

La vie en avait fait quelqu'un de tourmenté, conservant malgré tout une éducation remarquable, polyglotte et musicien. Harlock était fin stratège, doublé d'un beau _kamikaze_. Les opérations suicides étaient ses faits d'armes. Et ses quarante-trois membres d'équipage n'y changeaient rien.

A mesure qu'il passait à travers les mailles du filet, la mise à prix augmentait drastiquement.

Dans l'intimité, le pirate aimait embrasser. Et au rayon des baisers, Harlock caracolait en tête !... Imaginatif et curieux, foutrement doué. Le Capitaine me faisait décoller avec un simple baiser effleurant, y plaçant toute sa sensualité vibrante.

Le Capitaine, malgré ses discours élogieux à la liberté individuelle et collective, était pourtant un fervent adepte des serments. Certes, il ne pressait personne mais j'ai toujours senti qu'il vouait un véritable culte à la fidélité. Et c'est précisément ce qui nous sépara.

Cependant, les années passées à ses côtés furent exceptionnelles et d'une richesse incomparable.

En y repensant, le frisson me prend. Quel grand homme que ce pirate éternellement recherché...

J'y ai laissé un fils. Parce que je ne voulais pas que sa génération s'éteigne. Et le résultat fut une réussite ; rebelle et aussi doué que papa !...

Je sais que quelque part, dans l'espace, le pirate espère toujours mon retour.

Harlock possédait également ses défauts ; celui d'être adulé comme un dieu par Mimee par exemple. Le petit humain possédait un ego remarquablement camouflé.

Offrir sa vie pour un idéal, s'imposer des sacrifices monstrueux constituaient la ligne de conduite de Harlock.

Mes songes me dirigent à présent vers une part plus érotique de notre histoire. Cette manie que nous avions de nous enfermer dans le petit sas, sur la passerelle supérieure, dont l'étroitesse permettait de contenir uniquement nos deux corps entrelacés, pour y faire l'amour à la sauvette et déverser le surplus de notre passion dévorante avant que ne se déclenche l'alarme annonçant une nouvelle attaque ennemie et que le Capitaine soit exigé en passerelle de commandement.

Nous ne pouvions prendre notre temps que lorsque nous mouillions sur l'îlot de l'ombre morte. Là, de longues heures à nous aimer dans l'intimité confinée de sa cabine, sur ce vaste lit défait par nos amours.

Harlock a... le sexe légèrement coudé. J'adore !... Cette particularité physique me touchait énormément. Courbé, certes, mais il savait redoutablement en jouer et rien n'échappait à ses sens développés ; Harlock demeurait un véritable chasseur, même au fond d'un lit.

"_Es ist Unsinn_

_sagt die Vernunft_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe_

_Es ist Unglück_

_sagt die Berechnung_

_Es ist nichts als Schmerz_

_sagt die Angst_

_Es ist aussichtslos_

_sagt die Einsicht_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe_

_Es ist lächerlich_

_sagt der Stolz_

_Es ist leichtsinnig_

_sagt die Vorsicht_

_Es ist unmöglich_

_sagt die Erfahrung_

_Es ist was es ist_

_sagt die Liebe_." (*)

Sa voix, profonde et caressante à la fois, me lisait ces vers d'un ouvrage ancien alors qu'il me tenait contre moi, nez à moitié enfoui dans mes cheveux.

Lorsque nous avons décidé de concevoir notre fils Ruben, nous en avions longuement débattu. Les gênes qu'Harlock avait à transmettre étaient si beaux que je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'ils se perdent sur fond de solitude.

Mais je pensais transmission et lui pensait à famille.

Sur ce point je me suis rapidement sentie "prisonnière" et la réaction ne s'est pas faite attendre. Ce fut une période de fortes tensions, de cris. L'équipage n'en revenait pas.

* * *

(*) Erich Fried "Was es ist", un des piliers du romantisme allemand


	18. Spice Pirate

_Il arrive que le passé s'invite dans le présent... et petit récit sur l'internement psychiatrique de B._

* * *

_Chapitre 158 : Spice Pirate_

Harlock pose une main gantée sur l'épaule de son fils, lui-même posté à la barre du vaisseau.

Le pirate n'a pas pris une ride en l'espace de vingt ans. Faute en est à fréquenter des déesses.

L'Arcadia a toujours possédé des capacités qui dépassaient de loin l'imagination humaine.

Il faut croire que Tochirô était également "un dieu" dans la conception et la mécanique.

Lorsque l'imposant vaisseau quitte les flots, scindant la violence des vagues en deux sans le moindre effort supplémentaire d'énergie disponible, la vision est de toute beauté et, disons-le franchement, phallique.

* * *

N'allez cependant pas imaginer le Capitaine irréprochable. Durant la bataille contre les Mazones - de splendides créatures végétales aux formes féminines - le Capitaine s'est laissé prendre au piège par l'une d'entre elle ; une espionne embarquée sur son vaisseau. Durant le numéro de charme qu'elle a opéré, les hommes d'équipage ont vu le cœur du Capitaine céder. Et n'évoquons même pas la tension sexuelle évidente entre Harlock et la Reine Mazone Lafressia.

Bon nombre de fois, j'ai entendu des histoires à ce propos au sujet des nombreux détournements du fait de ces créatures ayant la splendeur des femmes carnivores.

Et le Capitaine caracole bien évidemment en tête pour sa passion consumée pour Namino Shizuka, cette espionne Mazone.

La seule fois où je me suis risquée à évoquer ce chapitre, je me suis prise un revers d'une violence inouïe de sa part. Autant dire que l'ego avait été frappé par cet épisode.

J'aurai pourtant aimé y être pour le voir plonger...

Il l'aurait abattue alors qu'elle avait été blessée par son second, Tadashi. Elle l'aurait supplié de mourir de sa main. Et il l'aurait abattue, le cœur en lambeaux.

Le tableau avait dû être de toute beauté ; aussi frappant que dramatique.

Elle lui aurait tricoté un pull rouge dans lequel il l'a faite envelopper avant de rendre sa dépouille à l'espace dans une cérémonie intime.

Harlock et les femmes... une tragédie. Il s'en sort finalement mieux avec les déesses !...

* * *

Aujourd'hui je sais qu'il croise au large d'Heavy Melder. Je sens qu'il pleure, amer, sur la tombe du défunt Tochirô - son seul ami - qui se trouve à Trader Jonction.

Je l'y rejoins, me tenant à distance respectable.

Il se redresse, traînée humide dessinant sa joue cicatrisée - l'autre œil étant définitivement éteint.

Il a senti ma présence et s'avance, d'un pas lourd vers moi, s'arrêtant en face.

Je me demande quel poison il va décocher...

Il est imprenable comme la Tour d'un échiquier.

La lassitude marque ses traits.

"Tu me lisais de la poésie, tu te rappelles ?..."

Je préfère dégainer de la douceur la première.

"Je me rappelle que tu appréciais beaucoup ces moments, oui." assorti d'un sourire fugace.

Ah oh... voilà qui est gentil, Pirate.

"Aurais-tu le cœur et le temps pour prendre un verre ?..."

Il ouvre le bras, m'invitant à cheminer à ses côtés.

"Ruben me parle souvent de toi."

"J'imagine que les termes ne doivent pas être élogieux."

"Hmm... avec l'âge il a fini par saisir un peu plus finement tes motivations."

"Cela n'excuse rien."

"Je ne veux pas qu'il te haïsse."

Nous prenons la voie sablonneuse qui conduit aux bars.

"Toujours fervent adepte de l'éperonnage ?"

"Lorsque la situation l'exige, oui."

L'éperonnage. Cette manœuvre crainte par tous les ennemis ; lorsque l'Arcadia effectue un piqué sous le ventre du navire ennemi et se redresse, d'un coup de barre, propulsions à fond, éperon dressé sur le devant de la proue.

* * *

Nous entrons dans le bar le moins cher de l'univers. Le patron est un ami.

"Oh ! Capitaine !... Voilà bien longtemps !..."

Harlock a un geste amical à son égard.

Nous nous installons à une table à l'écart.

"Un red bourbon d'Andromède. Et pour la demoiselle ?"

"Icy Cherry, barman." répond Harlock, se souvenant parfaitement de ma boisson de prédilection.

"J'ai noté que la prime avait encore augmenté." dis-je.

"A croire qu'il s'agit d'une pratique annuelle."

"Pas seulement. Elle fluctue en fonction de tes prouesses, pirate."

Le barman nous sert une coupelle de biscuits salés au gingembre.

"Et ton cœur ?..."

L'iris noisette m'envisage. "Toujours habité."

"Oh."

"Je n'aurai de cesse de t'attendre." amer.

Le barman apporte nos boissons.

Nous faisons tinter nos verres.

"J'ai jamais su comment tu faisais pour avaler un tord-boyaux pareil..."

Il s'agit tout de même de la boisson la plus forte de l'univers !...

"L'habitude, j'imagine." buvant une gorgée. "Comment se porte ton père ?"

"Oh, à merveille. Toujours dans le trafic d'armes."

"Sacré Richard."

"C'est un vétéran à présent."

"Il a toujours eu le trafic dans le sang." avec un sourire qui en dit long, retirant son gant pour piocher dans les accompagnements.

"Nous deux ce n'est plus possible, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Ça le serait si tu revenais à bord de l'Arcadia et si tu te _reprenais_." faisant référence à mon attrait pour les hommes.

"Je vois." buvant, résignée. "Ce serait me tuer."

"Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question." sur un soupir.

"Tu compliques tout, pirate."

"C'est ainsi que je conçois la vie de famille." sec, doigts se crispant sur le verre.

"Je ne fonctionne pas de cette manière."

"J'ai pu m'en apercevoir, oui."

"Les autres ont bien su s'en accommoder."

"Je ne suis pas _les autres_."

Décidément... nous ne parviendrons jamais à passer outre cet épineux sujet.

"Tu craches sur la liberté individuelle." féroce.

"Cela ne t'exonère pas de tes responsabilités, ma belle."

"Je suis ainsi faite et tu refuses de le comprendre."

"On peut toujours se corriger si on en a la volonté."

"Balaye devant ta propre porte, pirate."

Nous nous affrontons du regard.

Un moment, je l'imagine carrément se lever, armer son cosmogun et me loger un tir laser en pleine tête.

"Je t'ai donné un fils parce que je refusais de voir ta lignée s'éteindre."

"Ce fut décidément trop de grâce." cynique, pratiquement à faire la courbette.

"C'est toi qui es parti dans des délires que je ne proposais pas."

"La belle affaire. Évidemment, tu n'étais pas là pour le voir quémander ta présence à bord de manière quasi-quotidienne." terminant son verre.

"Je suis une mauvaise mère, c'est un fait. On ne peut pas exceller dans tous les domaines."

"Surtout pas dans ceux qui demandent de mettre son égoïsme de côté, en effet."

"J'en ai par-dessus la tête de t'entendre, pirate."

Il désigne les portes battantes. "Je t'en prie, cela me chagrinerait vraiment que tu demeures en si mauvaise compagnie."

Je renifle. Décidément.

* * *

Je me rappelle la fois où le Capitaine s'est tourné vers l'écran central donnant un plan de la Terre et avoir crié, devant l'inaction et la paresse des humains : "Mourez donc, misérables porcs !"

Il aurait aussi répondu à Tadashi qui déclarait que réduire la Terre en poussière grâce aux canons de l'Arcadia lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit... il y a longtemps, bien longtemps.

Il est vrai que voir les humains s'avancer vers leur propre déchéance irrite fortement le pirate.

"Harlock est une menace pour la Terre. Une sérieuse menace." s'était emporté le Commandant des forces terriennes Kirita.

En effet, mon cher Kirita... tu n'as pas idée.

_His lawless soul will never be tamed_.

* * *

Il est un sujet plus sensible encore, chez le pirate, que ses égarements du côté des Mazones. Il y a cette ombre blonde. Maya. Ah, Maya...

Là encore, le sexe n'était que secondaire et le pirate admirait avant tout les pétales délicats de cette Rose de la Liberté à jamais flétrie.

Malheur à qui oserait entacher le précieux souvenir de Maya !...

"Et Maya, elle en pensait quoi de cette absence de contact ?!" avais-je osé une fois lors d'un échange verbal musclé.

"Maya était d'une pureté exemplaire !" avait-il répliqué en retour.

"Dis plutôt qu'elle était du genre frigide."

"JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !" faisant exploser son verre entre son poing ganté.

Là, il a été à deux doigts de dégainer.

"Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas tant _négligée_, elle serait encore là !"

Il tremble de rage, des pieds à la tête, me fixant comme si j'étais le démon personnifié.

"Sors d'ici. Immédiatement." sec. Ordre du Capitaine tout puissant.

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas me viser en pleine tête ?"

Il défait son ceinturon d'un geste et le jette loin de lui pour lui éviter toute tentation malheureuse.

"Sors d'ici."

Le ton est rauque de colère.

"Elle était si peu vivante, Harlock... comment voulais-tu te sentir vivant toi-même, dans ces conditions ?"

"N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de t'ordonner à l'instant ?"

Les mots ont du mal à passer entre ses arcades dentaires vissées de rage.

"Tu ne t'es jamais accordé d'être vivant, Harlock. Tu es mort le jour où Tochirô a été emporté."

"Tochirô à présent ? Tu te surpasses, bravo. SORS D'ICI !"

Dernier coup de semonce.

Je recule jusqu'à la porte. "Reste donc avec les fantômes que tu chéris tant."

Il frappe du poing sur la table sur laquelle il est voûté. "HORS DE MA VUE !"

Autant dire qu'après ça ce fut pain sec et eau durant de très longs mois.

* * *

Fermons ici la parenthèse Harlock. Et intéressons-nous au séjour de B. en institution psy.

Ils étaient venus le récupérer ce matin là - trois baraques, matraquées, en blouses blanches.

C'était lorsque L. avait découvert B. dans ma chambre. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'il avait écouté les rauques de jouissance de B. à travers la porte et en avait éprouvé une énorme excitation refoulée.

Alors que L. frappait lourdement à la porte, B. se rhabillait sans hâte tandis que je m'enroulais dans le drap.

Puis le défi commença. "B., dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."

"A vos ordres, votre Seigneurie." faisant la courbette, fixant Watari avec un sourire défiant.

"Watari, accompagne-le."

"Je connais le chemin, Wat'."

"L." dis-je.

L. m'adressa un regard parfaitement méprisant. "Rhabille-toi, Hope."

* * *

Arrivé dans le bureau, B. s'installa à la place de L., montant ses jambes sur le bureau. "Tu vas encore me sermonner, L. ?"

"Ne t'ai-je pas défendu de l'approcher, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit, B. ?"

"Ouais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... j'suis infoutu de résister à l'appel de son p'tit cul. Tu comprendrais mieux si t'y avais goûté, tu sais."

"Plus un mot, B."

On sonnait à la lourde porte de l'établissement.

Petit échange de regards entre Watari et L.

"Tu m'y obliges, B."

B. descendit les jambes du bureau, se penchant en avant. "Me fait pas rire, L."

Watari amena les hommes de l'institution devant la porte du bureau.

"Celui qui est installé au bureau."

L. s'écarta. "Je fais cela pour ton bien et pour celui de Hope."

B. renifla. "Ben voyons." s'avançant, jaugeant les trois baraques.

"Viens avec nous sans faire d'histoires."

Un rire enfla dans la gorge de B. et il le laissa éclater. "Comme si j'allais vous suivre bien sagement..."

J'arrivais, habillée à l'à peu près. "B. !..."

"Watari. Ramène Hope dans sa chambre." ordonna L.

Alors qu'une des blouses blanches voulait s'emparer de B., ce dernier se baissa pour se mettre à quatre pattes, filant entre les jambes des gardiens d'asile avec une dextérité peu commune, vif. Il zigzagua dans le vaste couloir, riant à gorge déployée, se déplaçant comme si la position lui était la plus naturelle du monde.

"L'animal !" s'empressant de le courser, suivi par ses deux coéquipiers.

B. fit un tel tapage qu'il réveilla tout le couloir.

Je tentais de suivre, talonnée par L. "Hope !"

B. avait fini par se réfugier sous la vaste paillasse de l'escalier central.

Le premier bras qui tenta de le récupérer se fit mordre avec la dernière des violences. "QUEL ENRAGE !"

"Putain, tase cet animal dans les couilles !" beugle l'un des gardiens, effrayé par l'attitude sauvage et imprévisible de B.

"B. !" crié depuis le haut de l'escalier.

J'avais L. sur les talons - la vache, il était aussi agile que B. !...

C'est Watari qui vint me retenir et je ne pus qu'assister, impuissante, au spectacle qui se jouait sous la paillasse.

Ils avaient du matériel et de l'expérience et ils immobilisèrent B. malgré les soubresauts de ce dernier. La dernière vision que j'eus de B. fut celle de son sourire fou qui se mua en grimace lorsque l'arc électrique vint courir dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Ils répétèrent la manœuvre plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que B. perde totalement conscience, s'effondrant lourdement au sol.

"Putain quel enfoiré !..." cracha l'un d'eux, en nage, frottant sa nuque épaisse.

"B. !"

"Maintiens-la fermement, Watari." ordonna la voix sèche de B.

"L. ! JE TE HAIS ! POURQUOI FAIS-TU CA A B. ?!"

L. se tourna vers moi, le visage dur. "Parce qu'il est dangereux, Hope."

Je crachais parterre, hystérique de douleur.

Le visage de L. se ferma totalement. "Visiblement il a beaucoup déteint sur toi, Hope." sur un ton aussi méprisant que glacial.

"Eh bien fais-moi enfermer avec lui !..."

"Plus de traitement de faveur. Je vous en ai déjà trop accordé."

* * *

L'asile était un bâtiment imposant, avec deux ailes. L'aile sud était réservée aux cas légers. Le côté nord, lui, recélait les pires dangers pour autrui et pour eux-mêmes.

"Il le fallait, Hope." répétait L.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, observant les gouttes de pluie rouler le long des vitres.

"C'est pour son bien et le tien."

Je le fixe. Mon regard vient clairement d'évoquer la folie du sien. "T'as jamais rien pigé, hein, L. ? T'es une machine, en fait."

Les doigts de L. se mirent à trembler tant il lui semblait que j'étais possédée par Beyond lui-même.

"Hope... tu..." reculant d'un pas.

"Rends-le moi, L." m'avançant.

"Hope..." dos heurtant le mur derrière lui.

"Je t'ai dit de me le rendre. _Maintenant_." sans cesser d'avancer comme si je _marchais _sur lui.

"Mademoiselle Hope." intervint la voix profonde de Watari.

Je le fixais comme s'il était transparent.

* * *

Le regard de B. parcourait la pièce capitonnée. Il avait compté les lanières en cuir de sa camisole. Cinq. Renforcées. Le sourire de B. venait de s'élargir en un rictus cruel.

"Si vous pensez que ça va me retenir..."

Installé sur la couchette, cheveux hirsutes lui pendant devant les yeux, B. s'amusait à faire toutes sortes de sons avec sa bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un gardien armé d'un plateau repas, garni d'un pilulier.

Sans un mot, armé d'une matraque et d'un taser prêt à l'emploi, le gardien avertit B. qu'au moindre geste suspect, il serait privé de repas. Un second gardien vint d'ailleurs en renfort, se plaçant devant B., bras croisés, œil en alerte.

"Bordel... je vous fais si peur que ça, les mecs ?" s'amusa B. en ricanant.

Le gardien en face tiqua vaguement de la lèvre mais conserva le silence.

"Oh, allez, les mecs, vous pouvez bien décrocher quelques mots. J'm'emmerde ici, moi. Imaginez, j'peux même pas me branler."

Ils demeuraient des tombes, se voulant irréprochables car filmés.

"Ooooh, je vois. Vous voulez vous comporter comme de bons toutous parce qu'on a l'œil sur vous ? Dites donc, vous étiez plus loquaces en venant me cueillir à la Wammy's !... A quels surnoms ai-je déjà eu droit ? Ah oui !..." fixant la caméra vissée dans l'angle de la pièce. "_Tase-le dans les couilles, cet animal, putain quel enfoiré_." reprenant les termes exacts des employés pour les prendre en faute.

L'un d'eux saisit sa matraque.

"Max." intervint le second.

"Ouais ! Vas-y, Max, ça te fera du bien de te défouler !..." l'encouragea B.

"Il cherche à nous provoquer. N'y réponds pas."

"J't'assure que ça te fera du bien jusqu'au bout de la queue, Max ! Allez, vas-y sans hésitation !"

"Tu vas te la boucler, fils de p... ?!" sifflé entre les dents, prise de plus en plus ferme sur la matraque.

B. s'allonge et écarte les jambes, l'invitant à frapper. "J'demande que ça !"

L'autre retint son collègue. "Sors, je m'en occupe."

Bref échange de regards. "Joue pas au con, Max."

Lorsque Max quitta la pièce, le sourire fou de B. tomba instantanément et il ramena ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, basculant en position assise.

"T'as rien inventé, tu sais." grogna celui qui était parvenu à conserver son sang froid.

"Putain... moi qui pensais qu'on allait s'éclater un coup..."

"Je vais te retirer ta camisole pour que tu puisses t'alimenter et prendre tes médicaments. Je te conseille de demeurer tranquille et de ne pas faire le malin."

"Ooooh... j'sais pas si je vais pouvoir promettre, Eddy."

"Monsieur Wilson."

"Ok, Eddy."

"T'aimes faire la forte tête, hein ?"

"Toujours. J'adore casser les couilles."

"Je vois. Mais tu n'iras pas loin ici."

"Tu crois ? Rien ne m'a jamais empêché d'avancer, mon pote."

"Je ne suis pas ton pote, je suis M. Wilson, agent de cet établissement."

"Ouais, si tu veux. M'en fous en fait."

"Alors, je te la retire, cette camisole, ou tu es résolu à jouer au plus malin jusqu'au bout."

B. avise le cocktail de médicaments colorés. "Y'a un truc pour calmer les élans de ma bite, là-dedans ?"

"Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour te calmer. Sur tous les plans."

"Oh, cool. Par contre, tu pourrais me rendre un p'tit service, Eddy ?... J'dois pisser depuis trois bonnes heures maintenant et là ma vessie va exploser."

"Tu prends tes calmants et je m'en occupe." désignant une couche pour adulte.

"Tu comptes... me coller ça aux fesses ? Honnêtement, j'préfère me faire dessus dans ces conditions." se lâchant sans tarder, soupirant de bien-être à mesure que son pantalon prenait une teinte plus foncée aux environs de l'entrejambe. "Putain, Eddy... ça fait du bien..."

* * *

"QUELLE RACLURE !" hurla Eddy, bazardant sa matraque dans un coin de la salle de repos.

"J'te l'avais dit. Faut lui faire la peau." grogna Max.

"Putain, s'il s'imagine qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça !"

"Il a bouffé et pris ses médocs ?"

"Tu parles ! Et il s'est fait d'ssus en prime, l'enfoiré !"

"Il n'est pas prêt de sortir de la cellule s'il continue sa foire, ce connard."

* * *

"_Le docteur était aux petits soins, et aux gros médocs. Tous les jours, son sbire en blouse blanche me piquousait et me faisait avaler des cachetons pour faire bonne mesure. Camisole chimique, que ça s'appelle. La camisole de force emprisonne le corps, la chimique enchaîne l'esprit_." (*) récitait B.

En effet, B. avait résolu de se montrer "coopératif" pour s'éviter cette foutaise de camisole qui lui comprimait le haut du corps et l'empêchait de se mouvoir à son aise - quoi que depuis qu'on avait mis des manches à l'ustensile, il était plus confortable apparemment.

Dès lors, le cerveau de B. dérivait.

"_Avant, j'avais une vie rangée. Jusqu'au matin où je me suis réveillé avec le cadavre de ma femme à mes côtés. Alors, mon cœur s'est fermé à la morale et à la compassion. J'avais cru malin de plaider la folie, pensant que qu'on se fait plus facilement la belle en hôpital psychiatrique qu'en taule. J'ai rapidement déchanté. Je devais à la fois retrouver la liberté physique, la santé mentale et la compassion. Mais trois objectifs, c'était trop ambitieux. On ne peut pas gagner sur tous les tableaux… J'ai dû mettre la morale de côté pour survivre, et trancher dans le vif. Trancher dans le vif… Tel un ressort compressé à mort par l'univers carcéral, ma tension et mon âme allaient se libérer… à mort_."

Il était allongé sur son lit dans une position grotesque, mains et bras entre les jambes et il se dandinait tel un ours en cage, récitant machinalement ce qui lui passait par le cerveau - psychotropes et neuroleptiques aidant.

« (…) _when they shoot you up with thorizene on crystal smoke / you choke like a son of a gun_ (…) » (**) chantonnait à présent B.

* * *

"Monsieur B. ?"

La voix lui parvenait de loin. De très loiiiin.

Il ouvrit vaguement l'œil sur une jeune femme blonde, cheveux portés en queue de cheval basse ; très sage, très guindée.

"Monsieur B., je suis le Dr Dabrowski. C'est moi qui suis en charge de votre cas."

"Mon... cas... ou mon... cul ?..." avec un rire hoqueté. "J'déteste vos putains de drogues qui me foutent... en l'air... j'arrive même plus à la _lever _avec vos conneries."

"Je vais réévaluer votre état, dans ce cas."

B. se releva un peu trop rapidement pour rétorquer, appelant une nausée. Il vomit directement sur la blouse immaculée de la jeune femme, entre ses jambes ; un des effets secondaires.

B. essuya vaguement sa bouche d'un revers puis se recoucha, se dandinant à nouveau.

C'était ce qui s'appelait une _prise de contact_.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, B. nota une amélioration de son état, les idées plus claires, moins brumeuses et le retour de certaines de ses capacités physiques.

"Ça a servi de dégobiller sur la psy." se dit-il en ricanant à moitié.

* * *

(*) Lordius, La libération explosive de l'âme: une aventure de Max Peine, page 7 et préface

(**) Chanson Kill your sons de Lou Reed


	19. Coffin man

_Retour auprès d'un cher Shinigami tourné croquemort._

* * *

_Chapitre 159 : Coffin man_

Caroline verse l'eau frémissante dans nos mugs, regard allant de l'un à l'autre, petit sourire doux flottant sur les lèvres.

Nous sommes véritablement incapables de détacher nos yeux l'un de l'autre ce matin.

"C'est beau." dit-elle.

Undertaker récupère ma main dans la sienne. "Ne faisons-nous pas trop... comment dites-vous, les jeunes ?..." cherchant le terme approprié.

"Guimauve ?"

"Oui, c'est cela. Guimauve."

"Non. C'est beau, comme je le disais." s'installant, prenant son petit déjeuner avec nous, dans l'arrière boutique.

Oui mais nous n'en dirons pas davantage.

La façon dont je l'ai rejoint ce matin dans ce cercueil étroit, venant me caler tout près, passant un bras possessif autour de lui, venant murmurer des paroles chaudes à son oreille percée.

Il n'a pas manqué d'en frémir. Ma main est descendue plus bas et ce que j'y ai trouvé n'était pas qu'une vague illusion.

Véritablement, il m'attendait.

Il se retourne, lentement, m'envisageant avec un sourire doux, battant presque des cils, absolument pas incommodé que je le découvre ainsi tendu.

J'ai poursuivi, lente et douce. Bien. Bien, bien, bien.

Je viens de réveiller Anubis. Ce dernier me déclare d'ailleurs qu'il n'a jamais connu tant de vertus à un couchage dans un cercueil - entendez par là l'enlacement de deux corps.

Je le sens se tendre toujours plus sous le tissu.

Son souffle balaye mon cou et je viens le chevaucher.

Chaque poussée de mes hanches vers le bas nous fait entrer en contact et nous en geignons de délice.

Puis je m'allonge sur le dos, quittant ce que je porte tandis qu'il en fait de même de son côté, laissant nos sexes se rencontrer sans entrave, en tirant un plaisir intense, palpitant. Il me caresse avec patience, appréciant ce qu'il appelle.

Il finit par prendre place au-dessus de moi, jouant entre mes jambes de manière lente et calculée. Le plaisir retiré fut tel que nous en hurlons presque, bouches grande ouvertes sur des sons coupés.

Ma tête dodeline sur l'oreiller immaculé, je secoue la tête pour qu'il renonce à nous offrir davantage d'insoutenables sensations mais il hoche la sienne en réponse, reprenant avec autant d'application. "_I... beg..._" avais-je fini par murmurer.

Il arrive aussi très vite au bout de ses propres limites, finissant par basculer avidement des hanches, appelant l'orgasme sans faillir et nous sombrons tous deux sur des cris aigus et rauques, corps secoués dans l'espace restreint, sensations nous faisant totalement délirer de plaisir vif.

* * *

Undertaker me glisse une œillade alors que je me tiens devant le miroir de la vaste salle de bains, en nuisette bordeaux dentelle, faisant courir le pinceau à lèvres chargé de couleur cerise sur mes lèvres. Le geste le fascine tant qu'il en demeure debout, appuyé contre l'ébrasement de l'épaule, spectacle animant ses reins. Il s'en pince la lèvre à plusieurs reprises.

"_What ?..._" joueuse, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il apprécie.

"_You're beautiful, really_."

"_You're not bad either_." lui adressant la même œillade par le biais du miroir.

Je termine de m'apprêter et me retourne, désignant un paquet dans le couloir. "_For you_."

Il pose théâtralement sa main sur le cœur, touché.

Il s'installe sur le canapé, paquet sur les genoux, ouvrant l'emballage avec mille précautions.

Il s'agit d'un cadre représentant Anubis.

"_Oh my !... Oh my, oh my !..._" ravi.

"Je l'ai vu par hasard dans une galerie." m'asseyant à ses côtés, passant la main dans la crinière argentée. "Immédiatement pensé à toi." observant le jeu des piercings de son oreille, notamment l'industrial.

Je me lève, récupérant une brosse, passant derrière lui, ramenant la chevelure luxuriante sur l'arrière, y passant les picots avec précaution.

Il se laisse aller à la détente que je propose, paupières closes sur un sourire affiché.

"Magnifique Anubis..." laissant mes doigts parcourir la pomme d'Adam proéminente sur ce cou fin.

Son sourire s'affirme. "Merci, ma déesse antique." savourant le compliment, bras se levant pour venir me chercher, m'invitant à un baiser renversé à couper le souffle.

"Dès que je t'ai vu à Londres... dès que je t'ai vu... j'ai su."

Il me fait l'amour du regard. "Moi aussi. J'ai su." fait écho.

Je fais descendre ma main plus bas encore, attrapant délicatement le renflement qui tend son pantalon seyant.

"Hmmm..." appréciatrice.

"Tu renverses de délectation ton Anubis, ma belle. Tout en le rendant terriblement charnel."

"Et je m'en félicite." appuyant un peu plus, lui prenant le souffle. "Tu vas être en retard..."

"Si ma déesse le commande..."

J'ouvre la chemise, appréciant cette vision de ses seins percés érigés de délice.

"Tout m'appelle, en effet..." venant titiller les zones sensibles.

Il s'emballe sous mes attentions, souffle se raccourcissant à mesure que son excitation monte.

Je dérive vers le bas. Il est enflé à souhait, prêt à faire sauter le zip du pantalon tant c'est impétueux.

"Il serait vraiment dommage... de te laisser dans un tel état." le flattant jusqu'à l'outrance.

Je m'empresse de passer à l'avant, quittant brièvement ce que je porte avant de m'installer en haut de ses cuisses pour le libérer.

Il en geint de soulagement, sexe présentant son extrémité ornée, suintant déjà d'un certain délice.

"Je... ne vais pas être long..." tête dodelinant à la vue de son état.

Je l'invite à venir me goûter et la tête lui tourne de délice tant je suis dans un état similaire au sien.

"Parfaitement synchro."

Soulevant les hanches, je l'engloutis centimètre après centimètre, doigts crispés sur le dossier du canapé.

Nous en suffoquons tant la manœuvre nous arrache des sensations aiguës.

Mains posées sur son ventre, j'oscille des hanches, tête dodelinant joliment, chevelure auburn basculée sur mes seins.

"_My Ladyyyy !..._"

Quelques mouvements suffisent à viser l'essentiel.

* * *

Loki était facétieux. Il l'avait toujours été. C'était là sa seconde nature, après celle de géant des glaces.

Cette fois, il avait décidé de jouer un tour à Lune. Il était certain d'en rire durant des années.

Alors qu'il lui faisait voluptueusement l'amour, langue s'immisçant, façon serpent, dans chaque orifice, il se changea en femme. Prise par les sensations, Lune ne nota rien, gémissements comblés toujours plus forts dans la pièce.

"Mmm... _ravishing_." lança la voix féminine de Lady Loki.

Lune mit un certain moment à réagir, cherchant dans la pièce, attrapant les avant-bras fins de Loki. "Je crois... que quelqu'un nous... observe..."

"Je ne vois personne."

Lune releva la tête, apercevant ce visage féminin entre ses jambes, paire d'yeux brillants posés sur elle, sourire terriblement facétieux.

"Loki ?..."

"_Who else ?..._" retournant la goûter avec autant de délice, relançant les sensations à peine éteintes.

Lune ne put faire autrement que de reprendre sa lourde litanie de geignements tant la langue de Loki redoublait d'attentions.

"Lokiiii..."

La tête lui tournait de sensations exquises, sexe palpitant sous l'assaut voluptueux.

Loki vint la prendre à pleine bouche, lèvres englobant tout le sexe, gourmand.

Lune le cherchait du bout des doigts, l'appelant, hurlant presque de plaisir lancinant.

Puis elle bascula et Loki afficha son triomphe de la faire jouir même en étant femme.

* * *

"_Poisonous green_." dis-je, observant la pupille qui vient de se renverser une nouvelle fois de plaisir.

"Hmm ?..." encore tout à son bain d'endorphines.

"Ceci s'y prête parfaitement."

"Ooooh..." avec le sourire.

Je cajole le torse fin, titillant les bijoux de seins à l'en faire geindre profondément.

Puis je viens nicher dans son cou encore délicieusement moite.

"Je t'aime, mon Shinigami..."

Il pousse un soupir prononcé en retour.

"Me raconteras-tu un jour tout ton histoire ?"

"Tu en sais déjà pas mal..."

"Il reste des zones d'ombre."

"Je te laisserai les deviner en... semant des indices."

* * *

"Lokiiiiii..." sur une note érotiquement plaintive, sentant que quelque chose venait de grimper le long de sa cheville avant de s'immiscer entre l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Un sifflement doux lui répondit.

Lune redressa la tête pour noter ce serpent d'une très jolie teinte noir-émeraude.

Ce dernier vint faire glisser ses écailles lisses contre son sexe.

Lune tint avec peine un hurlement tant la sensation était unique. Loki était d'une dextérité terrifiante ; caressant chaque pli, explorant chaque recoin de son corps longiligne et musclé.

Du bout de sa queue, il flattait les endroits les plus inaccessibles ordinairement.

A ce train-là, l'orgasme de Lune ne se fit guère attendre, rendant les glissements doux de Loki d'autant plus voluptueux. Son corps d'emprunt d'ailleurs en était luisant de sucs délicieux.

* * *

"Où est Undy, Caroline ?"

"Oh, Monsieur Crevan est monté s'allonger un moment. Il a fait un petit malaise. Le surmenage de cette intense période, sans doute."

Ouais OK. Un Shinigami ne peut être ni surmené ni malade.

Je grimpe jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, l'ouvrant à la hâte. "Adrian ?..."

Je distingue sa haute silhouette sur le canapé, dos tourné face à moi.

Je m'avance, l'entendant renifler. Je devine qu'il essuie ses larmes d'un revers vif.

"Oh, _my Lady_..."

Sa voix est cassée par la tristesse.

Je m'avance pour me placer devant lui, fléchissant les genoux, accroupie devant ses jambes, mains sur ses cuisses.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon tout beau ?..." caressant lentement ses cuisses des paumes.

"Oh, rien, je... le passé." avec un petit sourire coupable.

"Je nous fais un thé." me relevant, glissant les doigts sous son menton.

"Ta présence me fait du bien." saisissant ma main entre les siennes, glacées.

"Un thé te réchauffera." le lâchant lentement pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine ouverte et mettre la bouilloire en route, récupérant nos mugs et préparant un choix de thés réconfortants avant de le rejoindre, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

Il va mieux. Son teint est déjà plus vivant même s'il demeure de porcelaine.

Lentement, je le fais basculer contre mon épaule et il s'y niche, versant de nouvelles larmes en silence. Je caresse son dos fin de bas en haut.

"Là... là..."

Du bout du nez, je cajole son oreille percée. "Mon tout beau..."

"Ta présence me fait véritablement un bien fou." murmure-t-il.

Mon éternel endeuillé...

La bouilloire crache.

Je le quitte pour verser le thé dans les mugs.

Entendre l'eau frémir dans les tasses le rassure et il ferme les yeux, se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Je le rejoins, posant le plateau avec les tasses fumantes sur la table basse.

"Tu souhaites m'en parler ?..."

Il secoue la tête, venant placer une paume douce dans mon dos. "Ta seule présence me suffit."

"Mon amour de Shinigami..." me retournant pour l'enlacer très fortement.

Il en soupire, comblé. "Oh _my Lady_... Qui, mieux que toi, pourrait me comprendre ?..."

"Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon beau."

Nous dégustons nos thés, dans un silence relatif.

"Nous devrions prendre quelques jours au vert."

"Que proposes-tu ?..." intéressé.

"Un week-end à la campagne, proche de l'océan ? Normandie ?..."

"Ma foi, _my Lady_." souriant. "Je demanderai au grand Juge Aiacos du Garuda de venir s'occuper de la boutique." avec un sérieux impeccable avant de partir dans un rire fou au vu de mon expression.

"Très drôle, Undy, très drôle. Poor Caroline..."

Lui, il se fend la pêche sur le canapé sur lequel il versait des larmes quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Je cligne en voyant arriver la relève !...

Il s'agit d'un jeune asiatique, Romain. Le jeune homme, le milieu de la vingtaine, porte les cheveux longs en élégante queue de cheval basse.

OK.

Romain est le fils d'un ami londonien d'Undertaker. "Il a toute ma confiance. Et de toute manière, c'était lui ou le Juge du Garuda, Caro line."

Cette dernière ouvre de grands yeux. Undertaker se marre. "Ta têêêêête !"

"Il me l'a aussi faite à moi, Caroline."

"Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre humour, même s'il est bancal."

Le team Caroline / Romain semble fonctionner. Même au-delà de nos espérances !... Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Undertaker d'avoir joué les entremetteur mais il feint l'innocence, avec ce petit sourire en coin qui en dit long.

* * *

Nous voici dans la verte Normandie. Nous descendons en chambres d'hôte au Magnolia.

La chambre est décorée sobrement avec une belle salle de bains attenante.

Un véritable petit cocon qui va abriter nos amours.

Undertaker fait déjà forte impression en descendant de son Audi Break, bottines sanglées de têtes de mort à bouts pointus, portées sur slim sombre, pardessus trois-quart gris clair et chevelure sobrement tressée sur le côté, nouée par un élégant catogan.

Je ris. "Tu viens de capter tous les regards."

"Mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi, _my Lady_." épris, baladant ses doigts fins dans mon cou.

Nous nous avançons jusqu'à la table dressée pour nous et il me recule galamment une chaise, notant que je cherche du regard.

"Que cherches-tu ?..." dépliant gracieusement sa serviette.

"S'il n'y a pas une gothique qui soit tombée sous ton charme." faisant référence à notre aventure à Venise voilà trois ans.

Il pouffe, finissant par éclater dans un rire sonore, faisant se retourner tous les autres convives, essuyant quelques larmes échappées. "Oh my... toi alors !..."

* * *

Nous voici dans la chambre.

Je lui glisse un paquet sur la coiffeuse tandis qu'il détresse ses cheveux.

"_Present_."

"Ooooh !..." agitant ses doigts fins aux longs ongles laqués de noir. "Qu'est-ce, my Lady ? Qu'est-ce donc ?..." curieux et régalé.

"Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir pour être fixé." m'installant sur la banquette non loin.

Il ouvre l'emballage et tombe sur une boîte à chaussures. "Oooooh ho ho !... Toi..." ouvrant la boîte avec mille précautions, tombant sur une paire de bottines cuir à talons vertigineux.

Il manipule l'une d'elle avec une infime douceur.

"Te plaisent-elles ?..."

"Oh, elles sont... magnifiques, _my Lady_." s'en pinçant la lèvre de régal. "Elles iraient à merveille avec... non, viens." me prenant par la main pour me conduire jusqu'au lit sur lequel il me fait allonger. "Ferme les yeux."

Je l'entends remuer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entends circuler, talons sur le parquet, se glissant devant moi. "Tu peux ouvrir les yeux." annonce-t-il.

Oh. my. God.

La brindille qui se tient devant moi est faite tout en longueur, habillé d'un fin slip en dentelle qui ne camoufle absolument rien de son anatomie. L'impression de longueur est renforcée par les bottines à talons. Les ornements de ses seins sont camouflés par les mèches argentées passées sur le devant.

Je me redresse pour caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses et il en frémit de délice.

Le moment de tester l'extensibilité de la dentelle !...

Me réallongeant, j'avance un pied nu contre le sexe encore sage.

Il monte les mains jusqu'à son visage pour s'y enfouir, pris par les sensations. "_My... oh my..._"

La réaction ne tarde pas et le sexe prend des proportions intéressantes, extrémité s'échappant du tissu.

"Hmm mmm. Extensible comme je me l'imaginais..."

Il vient d'attraper mon coup de pied, pressant la voûte pour accentuer les effets sur son sexe tendu de gourmandise, presque voûté sur moi, sons indécents échappant de sa bouche béante, peinant à tenir sur ses échasses de cuir.

"Seigneur, Undy !..." me redressant pour lui baisser l'écrin de dentelle et taquiner ce sexe qui me fait tant envie. Ma langue sillonne, zigzaguant, lui arrachant autant d'aigus que de graves. Il se tortille comme un ver englué de plaisir.

Je l'invite à venir, montant haut les jambes lorsqu'il trouve sa place. Guidé, il s'engouffre à délice, la moiteur chaude le faisant délirer de plaisir, pupilles partant à la dérive.

Il s'installe sur ses jambes fléchies, m'invitant à faire ce qu'il me plaira de lui, mains dans mon dos.

"_Mo... move..._" c'est là sa seule requête tant il est déjà surtendu de tension.

Je m'appuie sur mes bras tendus et je le travaille, faisant monter les délicieuses sensations.

Je ne suis plus qu'un affre de plaisir grandissant.

Nous peinons à nous regarder tant les sensations nous arrachent au matelas.

Il se meut en contresens et nous en jouissons l'instant d'après, corps âprement secoués.

Le paroxysme se prolonge à délice, me laissant pantelante d'un plaisir prêt à relancer au moindre mouvement de notre part.

Je crois n'avoir jamais joui aussi fort...

Je me laisse totalement pencher en arrière. La manœuvre le fait sortir de moi ; encore dur et maculé de nos plaisirs organiques.

Il s'empoigne et se caresse devant moi. Lui aussi n'en a pas assez et en veut encore.

Je l'invite à revenir et il ne se fait pas prier.

Nous repartons pour une nouvelle joute alors qu'il porte ses bottines de cuir pour seul et élégant vêtement.

La seconde fois nous laisse moins sur notre faim et nous échouons sur le lit, nous souriant.

"J'aime cette idée que... tu pourrais être opiniâtre si je venais à t'échapper..." caressant son épaule.

Il vient nicher contre mon cou, bras possessif autour de mes flancs. "Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je peux l'être."


	20. 136649

_Il était une fois un Shinigami légendaire devenu gérant d'une boutique mortuaire sur Paris. Chapitre entièrement dédié à Undertaker.  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 160 : #136649_

La journée avait été ordinaire. Il venait d'honorer sa liste d'âmes à récolter, sans pitié ni délai. Il était cependant hors de question de s'octroyer du repos ; l'inactivité n'engendrait que la paresse et donc la désescalade de l'échelle. Et cet employé modèle se donnait corps - et... âme ?... - à son travail.

Il s'était vu convié, lors d'une assemblée extraordinaire, pour y être officiellement félicité.

Le fleuron de la Division de Récupération. L'employé montant. Un exemple. Solide. Sûr.

#136649 ne s'accordait que peu de repos. Tout au plus se plongeait-il dans la lecture attentive des innombrables règles régissant la vie des Shinigamis en fonction.

Les humains... étaient si faibles. Cependant, leur arracher la vie demeurait un acte complexe.

En devenant un citoyen de l'au-delà, 136649 avait gagné en vitesse et en puissance. L'immortalité, elle, n'était qu'une forme d'expiation.

Il était devenu une légende en récoltant les âmes de Robin des Bois et Marie-Antoinette de France. Rien ne l'avait perturbé dans son travail, ni plaintes ni gémissements.

Il était cité en exemple lors de la formation des nouveaux arrivants et lorsque les frais émoulus le croisaient au détour d'un couloir de l'Organisation, c'était l'événement !... Une véritable rock star. Le mouvement, pourtant, le laissait de marbre. Seule comptait la tâche de laquelle il devait s'acquitter.

Il s'était pourtant permis une seule et unique fantaisie ; celle de soigner son look.

Costume de rigueur, sombre, long pardessus de couleur similaire, cravate sur col blanc, bottines et élégant catogan en faisaient un être à part - arborer un tel look, non conventionnel, était généralement _toléré _par les Hautes Autorités. L'essentiel étant de rendre une liste des morts impeccable.

Ainsi, siècle après siècle, il effectuait son travail sans la moindre variation de comportement. Loyal jusqu'à la moelle, d'une célérité exemplaire, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à tomber... comment dire ?... sur un os.

Le rouage était si parfait que rien ne semblait pouvoir enrayer l'irréprochable mécanique.

C'était sans compter sur cette essence qui échappait à toute chimie... l'amour. Ah, l'amour.

L'amour auquel il ne pouvait prétendre.

L'amour, chacun le sait, est un véritable poison. Qui s'insinue dans les veines, se distillant à chaque organe - le coeur étant le plus sensible du lot.

Sa faux venait de trembler au lieu de frapper. Le regard phosphorescent passait du nom sur la liste à la victime agonisante. Même sur son lit de mort, dieu qu'elle était belle !...

Il avait été incapable de lui arracher le souffle de vie restant. Incapable.

Il avait baissé la tête, résolu d'être anéanti, sentant combien sa vie manquait de sens à présent.

S'il avait été humain, il aurait bien tenté de lui faire la cour... mais qu'attendre d'un être piégé entre deux mondes ?...

Ainsi, elle devint son seul, unique objectif. Il accomplissait désormais son service sans la moindre émotion et machinalement. Puis il prenait du temps à l'observer, toujours placé en hauteur, indétectable. Elle était devenue _son _obsession !...

Il venait de faillir et à présent il trahissait les règles même qu'il avait appliquées depuis des siècles. Il avait beau se les réciter en boucle, son nom venait de s'effacer de toute liste, échappant ainsi à la mort imminente.

Tiraillé comme jamais, torturé jusqu'aux jointures de son être, tourmenté par la dualité qui se jouait en lui, #136649 avait perdu tout son panache.

L'épier lui rendait comme une bouffée de vie. L'épier sans se déclarer.

Il se mit à développer un fort ressentiment contre le système de l'Organisation.

Et il devint désireux d'en faire basculer les fondements mêmes. Oh, il en aurait la force et la puissance !...

Il savait pertinemment que ce pas ne tolérerait aucun retour en arrière et qu'il porterait _à vie _le fardeau d'une telle rébellion.

Il l'avait fait ; détruisant la plupart des Q.G., trônant sur des ruines. Et il avait, en offense ultime, emporté sa faux avec lui au lieu de la restituer.

Puis il était allé se déclarer, grimant sa nature de peur de la voir s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait ni décliner sa véritable identité ni pouvoir prétendre à un mariage. Il demeura l'amant de l'ombre, dominant un serment à la déroute.

L'ombre. L'ombre était telle un vêtement duquel il était paré.

Le mystère qui l'entourait ne le rendait que plus séduisant encore ; peu loquace et sombre.

Il se mit à haïr ce personnage, finissant par opter pour son antithèse.

Dans une ruelle peu passante de Londres, il s'établit.

Il conserva un métier en rapport étroit avec la mort ; s'occupant des corps et non plus de l'âme.

Gérant déjanté d'une boutique de pompes funèbres, il occupait son poste avec le même dévouement que jadis.

C'est au milieu de cette horde décharnée qu'il découvrit le rire. Et ce fut au beau milieu d'une toilette mortuaire, un événement totalement banal, qu'il eut son plus bel éclat de rire, à s'en rouler parterre, tout en se tenant les côtes. Il s'était mis à parler avec une voix éraillée, toujours prête à s'envoler, se racontant lui-même des farces au sujet des défunts.

L'expérience fut si marquante qu'il décida d'être payé en rire lorsqu'il délivrait des informations concernant le monde souterrain qu'il côtoyait de par son métier.

Il reprit contact avec l'unique descendant de la famille à laquelle il était attaché, veillant sur lui comme du lait sur le feu. Hélas... son âme était déjà corrompue. Qu'à cela ne tienne !... Il trouverait un moyen de basculer le sort, diable ou pas.

Opiniâtre et appliqué, ennemi déclaré du pouvoir en place, le Shinigami tourné croquemort ne reculait devant aucun sacrifice pour atteindre le but ultime ; faire vaciller les fondements mêmes de la mort en personne. Il la verra s'effondrer sur un dernier sursaut de rage et il partira dans le meilleur éclat de rire au monde !...

* * *

Caroline glousse en trempant le biscuit en forme d'os dans le thé parfumé.

"La forme t'amuse, Caro line ?"

"Oui, je trouve ça très original. Du reste, vous ne m'avez jamais communiqué la recette !..."

"Secret de croquemort, ma chère." sur un pli de bouche amusé.

Romain nous rejoint, tête encore dans l'oreiller, cheveux en pagaille, t-shirt blanc sur bas de pyjama.

"Romain... toujours aussi peu lève-tôt." s'amuse Undy.

"Je devrai bosser en horaires décalés." s'installant.

Je lui sers le café.

C'est un rituel de prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble.

Romain s'est bien adapté à nos us et coutumes.

"Tu sembles t'être bien fait à nous, Romain." dis-je, ravie.

"Vous êtes faciles à vivre." avec le sourire.

"Eh bien, nous formons une belle et agréable petite famille, tous les quatre, nihihihihi !..." s'enthousiasme Undy.

"Je peux vous poser une question, M. Crevan ?"

"Oh, oui, oui, Romain." ouvert et avenant.

"Qui vous a percé ?..."

"Oh... eh bien, moi-même, figure-toi."

"Hmm mmm. Partout ?" demandais-je.

"_My Lady_ !..." amusé.

Caroline nous regarde tour à tour. "M. Crevan est... percé aussi ailleurs ?"

"Mais oui, ma chère Caroline." dis-je, très amusée par sa réaction. "Seulement il le camoufle à merveille."

"Je n'allais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, Caro line !..." renchérit le croquemort.

Je lève les sourcils simultanément. "Percé où il le faut, comme il le faut, Caroline." d'une voix blanche.

"_My Lady _!" de plus en plus amusé.

* * *

"Oh wow, wow, wow !... Toi !..." le tournant vers moi.

Il est magnifique avec ce gilet de costume, sans manches, porté sur une chemise blanche à manches retroussées, cravate étroite, gants sombres, tablier noir frappé d'un lys blanc stylisé sur le devant, souliers vernis.

Il lève les bras, se laissant admirer, tournant sur lui-même en tenant son tablier de manière comique et féminine.

"Suis-je à ton goût ?..." avec une courbette.

"Toujours. Même nu comme un ver." avec un sourire approprié.

"Hihihihihihi !..."

"Vous avez vu comme ça pue la classe ?" amène Caroline en nous rejoignant.

"Et comment !..."

"Nihihihihihi !..."

* * *

Sachant Caroline partie, je rejoins Undertaker dans la boutique où il œuvre à la confection d'un cercueil.

Je me pose contre un meuble pour observer. "Tu fais des heures supplémentaires ?"

"Je souhaiterai terminer cette commande, en effet." me dit-il avec douceur, sans se détourner de sa tâche.

"Oh, voilà donc la jolie nuance parme commandée la semaine passée ?..." m'approchant du tissu satiné.

"Oui. Je sens que cette nuance va connaître un succès considérable, nihihihihi !..."

"J'aime te regarder travailler..." m'installant plus confortablement. "Je le pourrai des heures durant."

"Tu me flattes, _my Lady_. Je suis heureux que mon métier trouve ainsi grâce à tes yeux." sincère.

"Tu excelles dans tous les domaines, y occupant une place choix chaque fois : que ce soit employé modèle au sein de la Division de Récupération, principal dans l'établissement le plus prisé du pays, directeur de ta propre boutique de pompes funèbres... à quoi vas-tu encore t'essayer, Undy ?"

"Aaaah... il faut bien tuer le temps avant qu'il nous tue, _my Lady _!..." jaugeant son travail d'un œil sûr.

"J'aime ton éclat sous tes airs modestes."

"Huhuhuhu !... Tu me perces si aisément à jour que cela pourrait être offensant s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, _my Lady_."

"Il te reste encore bien des mystères."

"Que je compte bien conserver aussi longtemps que possible pour voir tes yeux pétiller de la sorte !..."

"Et j'adore nous voir et nous entendre jouer cet ode à la vie dans ce lieu dédié aux morts."

"Ah, nous y voilà, _my Lady _!..." amusé que je finisse par trahir mes attentes.

"Je ne te demande pas s'il te reste suffisamment d'énergie, mon tout beau ?..."

"Inutile, en effet." peaufinant la finition de son cercueil en cours.

Je quitte ma chaise et m'approche, laissant mon revers courir le long de son dos suintant de l'effort rendu. Il en frissonne instantanément.

"Je note que... cela ne peut plus attendre..." ton joueur dans la voix.

"En effet, il y a... quelque urgence..." soufflé à son oreille percée.

Il apprécie de travailler dans sa tenue victorienne, ne portant que la soutane près du corps.

"Demain, je compte retravailler le site de la boutique... et refondre le logiciel de devis et de facturation..." murmuré à son oreille appréciatrice.

"Oooooh... _my... Lady..._" ronronnant comme un fou dès qu'il s'agit d'attentions portées à son corps ou à sa chère boutique.

"J'aime comme la nature t'a fait."

Je le fais se retourner et me glisse dans ses bras.

"_My Lady !..._" fortement amusé par mon besoin de contact.

* * *

Je me plais fréquemment à imaginer le chemin sinueux qu'aurait pris l'attirance interdite de #136649 à mon égard.

Quel plaisir j'aurai pris, presque à mon insu, à dévoyer un tel employé modèle dont la vie éternelle était vouée à sa tâche.

"Calmement, très calmement. Indéfiniment. Avec indifférence et détachement." voilà la façon dont ce prodige opérait, d'après ses propres mots.

Des siècles à visionner les lanternes cinématiques des défunts. Voir les morts. Toutes les morts.

#136649 est aux antipodes d'Undertaker ; froid, détaché, sans sourire aucun, regard blasé derrière le verre de ses lunettes de fonction.

Éteint. Mort.

Il m'aurait croisé par pur hasard. Ma silhouette lui frappant d'emblée la rétine, rallumant ce sursaut de vie qu'il pensait enterré, mort avec lui. Il aurait eu un sourire, fugace.

Puis ça aurait commencé à sérieusement le travailler. Ma silhouette. La liste des morts du jour à honorer. Ma silhouette, obsédante. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, mon image demeurait.

Se concentrer sur sa tâche. Se réciter les lois interdisant aux Shinigamis de frayer avec des humains, patiemment, paragraphe après paragraphe.

Vaquer avec zèle à ses occupations. S'apercevoir qu'une silhouette dans la rue ou dans un parc lui rappelait la mienne. La chercher des yeux. Fouiller le secteur. Consulter sa montre et se rendre compte qu'un retard a été pris. Le rattraper dans les délais. Rentrer au bercail comme si de rien n'était.

Prendre de plus en plus de retard, l'accumuler. Être obsédé par cette silhouette. Ne voir plus que cette silhouette. Y penser en continu. Occulter le prochain nom sur la liste. Se trouver au cœur d'une bataille organisationnelle contre le temps et ses supérieurs. Commencer à dévaler la pente, lentement, sûrement. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce corps, ce regard, envoûtants.

Renier en bloc les fondements mêmes de l'organisation, commencer à faire de la résistance.

Songer que ce sort est absurde. Penser âprement à en démissionner.

Ne plus être à la hauteur de sa tâche et s'en congratuler.

Suivre la silhouette, l'épier jusqu'à en devenir fou, ne vivre que pour cela.

Troquer le zèle pour la désobéissance. Rire au nez du conseil de discipline.

Programmer sa propre éviction des rangs en causant un maximum de dégâts.

* * *

Mon Shinigami petit-déjeune souvent en compagnie d'un mensuel consacré aux métiers nécrologiques - il dispose de trois abonnements distincts, il me semble.

Funéraire est l'un d'entre eux. Crémation Magazine et Résonance funéraire.

Magazine savamment tourné sur une page, il apprécie cette lecture matinale dans un silence quasi-religieux.

C'est son petit moment à lui que je ne permettrai d'interrompre sous aucun prétexte !...

Et dès qu'il en a terminé, il vient ronronner de mon côté. Il a le ronronnement thérapeutique !... Ce son qu'il émet, comme un grand félin, nous apaise tous deux.

Caroline nous trouve souvent tous deux devant le meuble bas de la cuisine, lui placé dans mon dos, bras fermés autour de mes épaules, ronronnant à délice. Le spectacle la touche et la fait rire tout bas. Son patron est décidément un grand sentimental !...

Je n'ai jamais été inquiétée quant à la relation qu'il entretient avec la jeune gothique et je dois avouer que c'est une première pour moi d'être apaisée par la proximité immédiate d'une potentielle rivale. Je sais que les deux sont extrêmement proches du fait du métier et qu'il leur arrive de flirter. Mais j'ai toute confiance en l'un comme en l'autre. Et ça, c'est très reposant.

J'aime les voir courir à leurs petites affaires courantes, agités par la ponctualité des rendez-vous et drivés par le même amour du travail.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai retravaillé toute la mise en page du site, l'ornant d'un sobre bouquet de lys blancs (la fleur fétiche d'Adrian). On retrouve d'ailleurs le motif sur les devis et les factures.

Undy a secoué la tête, dans un silence approbateur.

"Caro line." appelle-t-il pour lui montrer.

"Oh ? Ooooh !... Magnifique, quelle sobriété !..."

"Tu me le prends de la bouche. Attention à me le rendre." taquin, agitant son index bagué.

Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux.

* * *

Je soulève, d'un mouvement de pied, lentement, la tunique oversized d'Undy, donnant sur les cuissardes sanglées. Caroline glousse à mesure que les sangles s'affichent.

"Je ne sais vraiment pas de quelle manière qualifier le trouble dont tu souffres..." dis-je.

"Voyons... la sanglonite ?..." émet Caroline.

Undy éclate de rire à s'en appeler des larmes. "Caro... line... ne me refait plus jamais ça... j'ai cru y rester !..."

"Il est bien connu que la sanglonite déclenche des crises intempestives de rire, ma chère Caroline." dis-je d'une voix blanche.

"_My Lady !..._" repartant de plus belle.

"A s'en rouler parterre au plus fort de ladite crise." renchérit Caroline.

"Houhouhou ! Ass... ez !..." s'en tenant les côtes.

"Quel triste sort, en effet. Trouvera-t-on un jour un vaccin contre tel fléau ?"

Il est plié en deux tant il rit.

C'est sa thérapie à lui face à la mort qui lui a arraché tant d'êtres aimés.

* * *

Le son percutant et répétitif de ses talons hauts sur le parquet. J'adore. Je ferme les yeux pour le savourer, devinant ses déplacements.

Là, il est arrêté devant le meuble bas de l'entrée et ouvre le courrier à l'ouvre-lettre, demeurant debout pour le lire, en appui sur une jambe.

Il flotte dans l'air le parfum Vétiver de Guerlain qu'il affectionne tant.

Vétiver associe de la bergamote, du citron, de l'orange et du pamplemousse. La sensation qui s'empare de l'homme qui le porte se veut alors particulièrement vive. En ce sens, Vétiver évoquerait presque l'odeur d'une Cologne. Néanmoins, c'est à ce moment là qu'apparaissent ses premiers effluves de vétiver. Cet ingrédient donne ainsi à l'essence un air typiquement masculin et plus charpenté. Qui plus est, en son cœur, le vétiver est juxtaposé à des feuilles de tabac, un ingrédient à cette époque très associé à la gente masculine de haut rang. Néanmoins, comme si Vétiver n'affichait encore pas assez son caractère, Jean-Paul Guerlain décida également d'y ajouter quelques touches épicées de poivre, de piment et de noix de muscade. Enfin, c'est en son fond que s'épanouit réellement sa senteur de vétiver. Celui-ci est même encore enrichi d'autres tonalités boisées.

En outre, il s'achève sur une senteur très riche de bois de santal, de patchouli et de fève tonka.

Vétiver est un parfum qui démarre par une odeur particulièrement vivifiante. En optant pour cet effet, le parfumeur ne s'est pas trompé puisque la fraîcheur est toujours particulièrement appréciée de la gent masculine. Ainsi, Vétiver nous offre l'alliance de la bergamote, du citron, de l'orange et du pamplemousse. Ce concentré d'agrumes n'est pas sans faire écho à la fraîcheur vive et fugace des racines de vétiver. Puis, le cœur de Vétiver se corse et dégage une harmonie particulièrement masculine. On y trouve notamment la présence de feuilles de tabac ainsi que de plusieurs épices telles que le poivre, le piment ou la noix de muscade. Son fond, quant à lui, est sa signature olfactive. C'est ici que se situe précisément le vétiver d'Haïti. Il est alors enrichi de patchouli, de fève tonka et de bois de santal.

Puis j'entends ses pas se rapprocher du canapé dans lequel je chois.

Un souffle, un toucher dans mes cheveux, un baiser renversé. Sa signature.

Il s'accorde une courte pause, lové sur moi, nez enfoui contre ma peau.

Puis il s'éloigne pour préparer le thé.

Nous avons ainsi nos petites habitudes domestiques.


End file.
